Un sentiment primordial
by Narcys
Summary: Milo pour la première fois de sa vie s'est pris un vent, qu'est-ce que Camus et Kanon lui proposent pour comprendre cette catastrophe? Ou plutôt qui choisit-il pour penser la résoudre ne s'attendant pas à voir sa vision des amazones changée à jamais. Et pour une des rares fois de sa vie les regrets l'envahir? Parce que les chevaliers sont humains aussi, amusez vous!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _« Tu es stupide Milo » « Fais pas ça Milo » « Je t'avais prévenu Milo » « Tu ne réfléchis pas assez Milo »_

C'était ce que maugréait le chevalier du scorpion d'un air renfrogné tout en descendant les marches qui, une heure plutôt l'avaient conduites au Temple du Verseau.

Et les propos qu'il répétait d'une voix faussement grave et sérieuse, en singeant l'air froid de son meilleur ami avaient été l'essentiel des réponses, commentaires et remarques que lui avait si gentiment offert celui qu'il appelait son BFF (Best Friend For ever). Milo et Camus se connaissaient depuis longtemps et... Étaient les parfaits opposés l'un de l'autre. Cependant, une solide amitié s'était forgée entre eux grâce aux efforts de chacun.

Enfin ça c'était ce que servait Milo aux curieux, Camus lui haussait seulement les épaules les yeux fixés sur son livre et lâché d'un ton blasé : « Quand un hyper actif vous harcèle jour et nuit pour que vous soyez son ami mais qu'en plus cet imbécile ne peut se débrouiller seul, que feriez-vous? ».

C'était vache mai,s le Verseau était un peu comme ça, surtout avec le Scorpion.

Enfin, lorsque ce matin-là, Milo était venu raconter ses aventures avec des conquêtes d'un soir à Camus qui habitué, ne l'écoutait même plus se contentant d'acquiescer quand il semblait le nécessiter, il avait finalement cédé, avait fermé son livre lui avait dit : « Qu'il était un imbécile de ne pas considérer l'amour à sa juste valeur et que maintenant il aimerait bien finir son livre, SEUL. »

En gros Milo s'était fait éjecter du temple accompagné par un vent glacé. Et en plus, vu le manque de réaction de son ami à certaines descriptions assez... crues. Il avait deviné qu'il n'avait pas été écouté.

Camus en général dès qu'on évoquait les termes « fellation » « préliminaires » « pénétration » devenait tout rouge et se mettait à lui hurler des insanités à la figure pour qu'il la ferme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être prude tout de même.

Cependant, le grec n'avait toujours pas eu d'avis désiré sur la chose, sachant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment n'en parler qu'à des amis proches, il ne lui restait que Kanon. Les deux après la rancune passée pour la séance de torture impliquant des « scarlet needle » s'étaient merveilleusement entendus. Ils avaient le même humour que pas mal de mauvaises langues (surtout celles des principales victimes soit : Seiya, Saga, Hyoga ou même Aphrodithe ou Deathmask) qualifieraient de tordu et absolument merdiques.

Mais ils portaient aussi tous les deux les titres de coureurs de jupons du sanctuaire. Ils avaient une vie sexuelle intense et s'en vantaient n'importe où et n'importe quand. En bref si Camus pouvait réussir parfois à apaiser le tempérament de feu de Milo, Kanon était l'huile qui l'amplifiait.

Il soupira lourdement, il allait devoir marcher longtemps pour rejoindre son ami... En priant pour que celui-ci soit dans son temple.

D'un vague geste de la main il salua Shura qui était avachi sur son canapé en train de regarder un match de foot en mâchant des chips, sans un regard le Capricorne lui lâcha ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un « salut » si on ne faisait pas cas des miettes qui volèrent et du bruit de mastication.

Le temple du Sagittaire lui était vide, pas bien étonnant d'ailleurs... Alors, quand il le traversa il n'eut même pas à simuler un sourire sur sa face grincheuse ce qui ne le dérangea pas mais alors pas du tout.

Il lui manquait quelque chose. Et il espérait que parlait avec Kanon lui permettrait de trouver ce que c'était.

Son temple était à présent devant lui, il n'avait même pas envie de prendre une bière au passage, marcher tout droit était bien plus facile.

Au passage il se contenta de jeter son tee shirt dans un coin, il était trempé de transpiration, l'été se faisait largement sentir et c'était plus que fortement désagréable et puis... La majorité des gens qui traînaient entre les douze temples étaient de sexe masculin, bien que l'orientation sexuelle de certains était plus que douteuse, la sienne tout le monde le savait.

Puis ce n'était pas à un beau grec à la peau halée et qui roulait des mécaniques qu'on ferait la leçon. Dans son narcissisme total, Milo en était persuadé et il n'avait pas forcément tort non plus. A nouveau il pénétra dans un temple vide, Dohko devait toujours faire la leçon à son stupide disciple et à la pisseuse qui traînait avec eux.

Oui le porteur de l'armure d'or n'avait qu'une piètre opinion des bronzes et franchement une nana qui passait sa vie en tunique chinoise jambes et poitrine couverte, bonnet A et qui avait de grands yeux de biches innocents n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Passant une main dans sa masse de cheveux bleus tirant sur le violet, il lâcha, un long, long soupir. Qu'est-ce que c'était emmerdant tout ça, lui s'emmerdait à rien faire du tout à devoir continuer une routine lancinante.

Faire la fête au bar, s'entraîner, plan cul, plan cul, soirée mec, plan cul, fête, pizza, plan cul.

Voyant comme d'habitude que Shaka était en position lotus, les yeux fermés, ne voyant aucune réaction à son entrée dans l'antre de celui qui s'estimait le plus proche de Dieu.

Nan visiblement ce cher blondinet n'avait toujours pas capté que pour eux il était censé n'y avoir qu'une déesse à laquelle ils étaient tous dévoués corps et âmes.

Alors qu'un sourire mutin sur le visage, Milo s'avança puis lorsqu'il vit le léger dodelinement signalant le sommeil chez son ami hindou, il hurla :

« - BOUDDHAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Et utilisant ses merveilleuses aptitudes de chevalier d'or il déguerpit histoire de ne pas se manger un « Trésor du Ciel » en pleine poire pour avoir réveillé en sursaut la Vierge (sans mauvais jeux de mots).

Fier de lui il ne fit pas attention lorsqu'il entra dans le temple du Lion et vit une Marine dénudée (enfin ça, façon de parler étant donné qu'elle portait un drap en guise de toge, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le scorpion qui pour une fois affichait une bouche bée.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Marine de ce genre-là, le petit cri de surprise que lâcha l'amazone fit débarquer Aiolia en boxer qui serra brutalement les poings en voyant son compagnon d'arme loucher un peu trop sur les formes que laisser deviner le drap.

« - Alors on s'amuse bien visiblement... »

Un spasme agitait le coin de la lèvre d'Aiolia tandis que l'air se chargeait d'électricité.

« - Milo... »

« - Je savais que vous étiez ensemble mais de là à imaginer que Marine se baladerait à moitié à poil dans le temple du Lio... »

« - Lightning plasma ! »

Ce ne fût que grâce à une réflexe dût à sa chance que Milo évita l'attaque tandis qu'Aiolia lui lançait des insanités à la figure alors qu'il déguerpissait en vitesse du temple.

Il se souvenait à présent pourquoi il se disputait souvent avec le Lion lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il n'était pas du tout prêteur.

N'empêche lui qui s'était toujours dit que les amazones étaient plus des hommes que des femmes en voyant les appétissantes courbes de Marine se devait de revenir sur son jugement.

De ce qu'il en savait il n'y avait deux autres amazones : Shaina du Serpentaire et June du Caméléon. Une hystérique extrêmement violente et amoureuse d'un imbécile et une vraie de vraie blonde.

Ouais visiblement Aiolia avait pris la seule à peu près potable.

Alors qu'il dévalait les marches de plus en plus pressé de rejoindre son autre BFF, à quelques mètres du temple du cancer il s'arrêta devant une scène assez incongru.

Assis à une table, Deathmask, Aphrodite et celle qu'il avait qualifié un peu plus tôt d'hystérique extrêmement violente buvait le thé assise à une table avec eux.

Enfin Deathmask lui buvait une bière mais fallait-il vraiment s'en étonner ?

« - Euh... Salut ? »

« - Yo. »

« - Bonjour Scorpion. »

« - Bien le bonjour Milo, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

C'était Aphrodite qui lui avait lancé l'invitation à laquelle aucun de ses compagnons ne s'offusquèrent même si le grec aurait été curieux de voir l'expression du visage masqué.

« - Non non je dois aller voir Kanon, tout de suite. »

« - Oh je vois n'hésite pas à repasser si le cœur t'en di. »

Ah ah... J'vous connais, pensa Milo. DM et Aphrodite étaient tous deux des psychopathes en puissance et Shaina était réputée pour nombre d'actes de sadismes extrêmes envers ses apprentis, c'était trop bizarre de voir les trois ensembles et puis... Depuis quand étaient ils amis ?!

Peut-être que Kanon le saurait ? Oui... Kanon était au courant de tous les commérages du Sanctuaire.

Tout en dévalant le reste des marches le menant au temple de son ami, Milo se demandait pourquoi de tous c'était Aphrodite qui l'avait invité, certes cela n'aurait pas été crédible que Shaina le fasse et Deathmask et lui ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup. Et Aphrodite était quelqu'un de sarcastique, narcissique (et c'était lui qui disait ça), imbu de lui-même (hrmmmm) et il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu trop de conversation avec le poisson.

Ah oui, il se baladait torse nu depuis qu'il avait quitté son temple. On pouvait dire que ça expliquait tout.

A peine eut-il pénétrer dans le temple des Gémeaux, Milo hurla le nom de son second BFF :

« - KANOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! »

Un grognement et une flopée d'injures lui répondirent, mais vu celles qu'Aiolia lui avait balancé, celles-ci ressemblaient à des mots doux. Guidé par les bruits, Milo alla droit à la chambre de son ami.

Celui-ci les cheveux en pétard (plus que d'habitude en tout cas) et les yeux à demi fermés lui balança un ensommeillé :

« - ça va pas de gueuler comme ça de bon matin ? »

Pour une fois Kanon n'était pas accompagné dans le lit du coup Milo ne se gêna pas pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Tandis que Kanon se réveillait peu à peu, celui-ci s'apercevait de la mine préoccupée du Scorpion, chose plutôt étrange et inhabituelle étant donné que celui-ci ne se souciait que très peu des conséquences de ses gestes, sans doute la seule chose qui aurait dû le préoccuper d'après l'ex-Marinas.

« - Mec, tu savais qu'Aphrodite, Deathmask et Shaina avaient l'habitude de boire du thé ensemble ? »

Kanon grinça des dents, lui et Milo s'adoraient vraiment, ils étaient un duo infernal mais, des fois il doutait sérieusement du QI de son ami. En pyjama il s'adossa à sa tête de lit.

« - A peu près trois fois par semaine cette amazone passe par mon temple alors oui je me doute qu'elle a à faire avec des Golds. »

« - Genre tu fais attention à qui passe par ton temple en période de non guerre. »

Milo regarda son ami, s'il y avait bien un chevalier qui se contrefichait de qui passait par son temple c'était Kanon. Étant un des premier temples plein de gens passait par son temple, lui-même avait confié au Scorpion qu'il avait modifié la technique de l'another dimmension pour qu'elle ne s'applique qu'à des menaces repérées par des cosmos inhabituels.

« - Non mais t'as jamais vu ? Elle a de ses jambes ! Et un cul ! Je peux te dire que quand elle passe je me débrouille pour l'avoir dans mon champ de vision.»

Le scorpion fut plus que choqué par cette déclaration, il n'y avait que lui qui n'avait jamais fait grand cas des amazones dans le Sanctuaire ou quoi ?!

« - S'tu le dis... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutrait avec DM et Aphrodite ? Fin le dernier peu pas encadrer les filles et le premier il peut encadrer personne de toute façon. »

La vraie question pour Kanon était surtout pourquoi est-ce que son ami le faisait chier avec une amazone dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait le réveiller pour ça ?!

« - J'ai entendu dire que DM et elle venait du même coin en Italie et du coup ils s'apprécient et Aphrodite est un fana de manucure et t'as vu les griffes qu'à cette fille ? Elle pourrait émasculer n'importe qui ! »

Les deux eurent un frisson à l'écoute de pareil mot.

Milo devint songeur, cela expliquait tout en effet et puis ce n'était pas Shaina qui irait essayer de rivaliser niveau beauté avec Aphrodite. Pas qu'il la croit moche hein, juste qu'elle ne lui semblait pas être du genre à passer deux heures chaque matin à se préparer devant le miroir.

« - Si c'est pour ça que t'es venu me réveiller, tu peux te casser s'il te plaît ? »

Le grec torse nu soupira, Kanon, lorsqu'il ne se réveillait pas à une heure de l'après-midi se montrait cassant, sarcastique et désagréable.

Mais il ne lui avait pas répondu.

« - Mec hier au bar une fille m'a envoyé balader. »

C'était sur un ton presque funèbre qu'il avait lâché ça. Kanon, lui, le regarda bouche bée devant cet aveu.

« - Mais enfin, pourquoi ?! »

Milo lui jeta un coup d'oeuil désespéré :

« - Mais j'en sais rien putain ça m'était jamais arrivé ! Elle était toute jolie et tout, plutôt bien foutue et lorsque j'ai voulu m'asseoir à sa table elle m'a balancée « t'es pas mon genre » elle s'est levée et elle s'est barrée ! »

Cela avait clairement choqué le porteur de l'aiguille d'Antarès, il avait l'habitude d'être le genre de TOUT LE MONDE.

Kanon prit un air pensif, il n'avait jamais vu Milo se prendre un râteau et il aurait aimé être là la veille pour pouvoir prendre une vidéo de la scène.

Mais le grec encore quelque peu ensommeillé se creusait la tête pour trouver une réponse.

« - Elle était lesbienne ? »

Le scorpion leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui balancer sarcastique :

« - C'est vrai que toutes les lesbiennes ont des étiquettes pour qu'on les différencie d'autres filles hein ? »

En signe de paix, le Gémeau leva les mains avant de répondre sur le même ton :

« - J'sais pas, t'aurais pu lui demander ! »

« - Bah voyons : « Salut chérie, t'es lesbienne ou comment ça se passe ? » »

« - Ouais bon OK mauvais plan. »

Les deux avaient expérimenté assez de raclées dans leurs vies pour ne pas vouloir se prendre une paire de baffe supplémentaire.

« - Faudrait que tu prennes une fille avec toi la prochaine fois. »

« - Ah oui mais qui ? »

« - T'as pas d'amie fille ? »

Kanon n'en revenait pas une fois de plus, après la guerre avec Poséidon il était restaié proche avec Thétis, autrement qu'en sexfriend hein. Ils s'appelaient au moins une fois tous les trois jours et se faisaient des sorties deux fois par mois.

« - Bah je dois avoir deux trois plan cul... »

« - Nan mais une AMIE. »

Milo le regarda d'un air penaud, le faisant grincer des dents. Parfois le Scorpion pouvait s'avérer être une vraie cause perdue. Et tandis que l'hôte réfléchissait à qui pourrait bien supporter le Scorpion sans vouloir l'émasculer ou l'étriper au bout d'une heure, le regard du concerné s'éclaira soudain :

« - JE SAIS ! »

L'ex-dragon des mers le regarda après avoir sursauté une fois de plus :

« - Tu sais quoi ? »

« - Il me faut UNE BFF. »

Kanon était au courant des délires de Milo avec ses BFF, surtout lorsque noël, Camus et lui avaient eu un sticker avec marqué Milo's BFF.

Reprenant un air pensif Kanon réfléchit à une candidate.

« - Marine pourrait aller ? »

La japonaise avait élevée Seiya ce qui était l'illustration parfaite de la patience étant donné qu'elle ne l'avait pas étripé alors que la moitié du sanctuaire ne souhaitait que ça. Mais à la mention du nom de l'aigle Milo eut un ricanement tout en tapant l'épaule de son pote. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Kanon qui savait ce qu'annonçait ce rire : des commérages. Et Kanon adorait les commérages.

« - D'ailleurs tout à l'heure en passant par le temple du Lion. Elle se baladait dans un drap et je peux te dire qu'elle est super bien roulée ! »

« - TOUTES les amazones sont super bien roulé mec. T'as qu'à lui demander d'être ta nouvelle BFF ! »

« - Aiolia a failli me foudroyer sur place. »

« - Ouais bon OK, laisse tomber Marine. »

Les crises de jalousie du lion étaient mondialement connues, alors autant ne pas chercher ses foudres pour si peu. Car lorsque Milo avait un nouveau BFF il y restait accroché comme un parasite. Cela ne gênait pas vraiment Kanon au contraire de Camus mai,s en avoir un, surtout une (Kanon appréciait grandement la gent féminine) ne ferait aucune mal. La voix songeuse de Milo le sortit de ses pensées :

« - Shaina. »

« - Quoi Shaina ? »

« - Shaina sera ma nouvelle BFF. »

« - Elle voudra jamais et elle tentera de te buter. »

« - Elle reste avec DM et Aphrodite, puis elle est amoureuse de Seiya alors franchement je risque rien et puis si elle devient ma BFF je la draguerai pas donc aucune raison qu'elle essaye de me buter. »

Le Gémeau réfléchit.

Marine et Shaina étaient les seules amazones qui se baladaient avec des masques et que cela ne dérangeait pas trop de les enlever (la moitié du sanctuaire avait vu le visage de Shaina et Marine et Aiolia avaient officialisé leur relation).

« - Et tu vas lui annoncer quand l'heureuse nouvelle ? »

« - Tu vas m'y aider. »

Kanon pâlit soudain. Il aurait accompagné son ami pour le voir se prendre des Thunder Claws à la pelle, il n'avait pas prévu de s'en prendre aussi.

Mais on ne disait pas non à Milo du scorpion ou en tout cas lui n'avait jamais eu l'endurance nécessaire pour supporter ses harcèlements constants en cas de refus.

Alors qu'il se levait péniblement pour enfiler un pantalon, ou plutôt en chercher un dans le bordel qui lui servait de chambre.

Alors qu'il en enfilait une jambe des claquements de talons sur le sol en marbre résonnant dans le temple et le piquant du cosmos que les deux Golds ressentirent ils échangèrent un même regard.

Shaina était là.

Milo beugla tout en faisant signe à son ami de se bouger.

« - Shaina ! »

Les claquements s'arrêtèrent net tandis que d'une voix hésitant entre l'agacement et la curiosité retentit:

« - Oui ? »

Finissant d'enfiler une tunique Kanon et Milo débarquèrent presque en courant pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme qui les bras croisés et n'ayant même pas l'air perturbée par le torse parfait de Milo ni l'air plus que sexy qu'avait plus ou moins involontairement un Kanon hors du lit. Enfin en tout cas seuls sa main parfaitement manucurée tapotant sur son bras et son masque impassible étaient le signe d'un agacement et sa méfiance était perceptible tout en étant tout à fait compréhensif.

Milo s'avança tandis que Kanon reculait d'un pas.

« - Shaina... »

« - Bon les gars vous avez qu'à me parler en marchant parce que j'ai des apprentis à aller entraîner dans le Colisée donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Et devant leur gueule béate, la jeune femme continua son chemin, échangeant un regard les deux partirent en courant à sa suite.

Milo à nouveau recommença à parler tout en dévalant les marches :

« - Shaina tu veux pas être ma BFF ? »

Sans même lui accorder un regard, elle lâcha d'une voix neutre tout en continuant à dévaler les marches.

« - T'as pas Kanon et Camus pour ça ? »

Elle se tourna vers Kanon qui soupirait :

« - Tu fais mal ton boulot, Gémeau ? »

Traversant les quelques temples qu'il restait ils finirent par arriver au Colisée. D'un vague geste de la main elle leur fit signe d'aller s'asseoir sur les sièges tandis qu'un groupe de jeunes filles toutes portant des masques piaillaient au milieu.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en retard que vous devez discuter ! 15 tours de terrains au pas de course ! »

Toutes les apprenties détestaient quand c'était Shaina qui menait l'entraînement, Marine était stricte mais n'était pas sadique et June elle était une pâte qui se laissait facilement avoir par les gamines. Mais l'Ophyucus était un vrai tyran.

Sifflant de concert, les deux grecs la virent revenir vers eux tandis que Kanon soufflait à Milo :

« - T'es sûr de ton choix ? »

« - T'as une meilleure idée ? »

« - Bon alors, moi une de tes BFF pourquoi donc Scorpion ? »

« - Tu peux m'appeler Milo. »

« - Pourquoi, j'ai dit. »

Son ton était sans appel et pour une fois Kanon vit les airs charmeurs de Milo se prendre une magnifique rafale et ce dernier devenir penaud.

Pris de pitié, il vient au secours de son ami.

« - On aurait besoin d'un avis féminin sur certaines choses et puis tu... »

T'es super bien foutue et on n'accepte pas les moches, n'était pas une chose à dire devant une fille comme Shaina. Le on aurait besoin de toi pour un test, n'était pas un choix envisageable non plus. Le tu ne risques pas de tomber amoureuse de l'un de nous non plus. Et Milo intervient :

« - Je te veux comme BFF. »

Kanon regarda son ami choqué s'attendant à voir des éclairs pourpres venir sur eux à tout instant mais, cela n'arriva jamais.

« - Pourquoi moi ? »

Shaina avait demandé ça d'une voix calme le visage toujours tourné vers la piste où courraient les futures cada...Amazones.

Milo se creusa la tête en même temps que le Gémeau pour trouver une réponse valable :

« - Hé bien... Déjà tu ne risques pas de tomber amoureuse de moi ! »

« - Ah bon ? »

On pouvait sentir poindre de l'amusement dans la voix de jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

« - Tout à fait tu es amoureuse de Findus. »

« - Findus ? »

« - Seiya. »

« - Han. »

Puis l'amazone eut soudain un fou rire qui fit sursauter les deux Golds. Ils ne s'y attendaient absolument pas.

« - Déconne pas, j'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de Seiya parce que contre un chevalier divin pas moyen que je le tue donc valait mieux que je dise ça, j'tiens pas spécialement à crever moi. »

Ce fut Kanon qui lui répondit tout simplement choqué :

« - Donc tu n'aimes pas Pégase. »

« - Non. Et il n'y aurait pas eu Athéna en jeu, il se serait mangé le Lightning plasma du Lion et la flèche du Sagittaire. »

« - Woooowww. »

Milo sourit, plus il discutait avec elle, plus il lui semblait qu'elle ferait une super BFF. Voir même compagne de connerie avec Kanon qui vu le regard qu'il lui rendit avait eu la même pensée. Prenant une grande inspiration et attrapant une des mains de la jeune femme il la posa contre sa poitrine, le Gémeau à côté se demanda si le soleil n'avait pas achevé le peu de neurones qui restaient dans la tête de Milo.

« - Shaina soit ma BFF. »

« - J'y gagne quoi ? »

D'un coup sec elle dégagea sa main de l'emprise du Scorpion qui échangea un regard avec Kanon.

« - On humilie Seiya. »

« - Je suis heureuse d'être ta BFF, Milo. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Après plusieurs heures de souffrances pour les apprentis et de vives discussions avec les deux chevaliers qui l'avaient presque harcelée pour quelle rejoigne leur groupe. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme qui se sentait un peu seule parfois. Bien sûr elle s'entendait très bien avec le Cancer et le poisson, mais l'un passait pas mal de temps sur sa décoration et en enfer et le second ne vivait que pour ses produits cosmétiques et ses fleurs.

De plus, elle avait fini par inviter les deux chevaliers à dégager du Colisée étant donné que ses apprenties bavaient sur les deux hommes. Pas qu'elle ne les comprennent pas (mais la réputation des deux les écartaient de la liste de chasse de la jeune femme d'office) mais pour suivre un entraînement valait mieux pour elles qu'elles soient attentives à ses instructions.

En arrivant dans la cantine du sanctuaire, elle s'assit seule à une table. Visiblement Aiolia et Marine avaient prévu de passer la journée au lit et June était au Japon pour une raison que la jeune femme avait oublié.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle entendit un magnifique bruit de régurgitation et de grands éclats de rire qu'elle fit attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Kanon et Milo, accompagné de Camus qui avait l'air légèrement exaspéré étaient assis autour du pégase qui était d'une très jolie couleur rouge assortie à celle de son tee shirt et qui semblait suffoquer un peu beaucoup :

« - Mais voyons Fin.. Seiya. Tu es un homme ce n'est pas une bouteille de Tabasco cul sec qui doit te faire peur ? »

« - Le gars il a vaincu un dieu et il crève à moitié à cause d'un peu de piment. »

« - ... »

L'avis de Camus sur la question semblait assez clair car, on pouvait voir qu'il souriait légèrement, le français.

Alors que Milo sortait d'un sac plastique une autre bouteille, Pégase devint blanc comme un linge et déguerpit de la cantine poursuivit par les éclats de rires de deux grecs.

Shaina elle essayait de ne pas mourir étouffée par sa salade entre deux éclats de rire mal retenus.

Les trois hommes la rejoignirent visiblement satisfaits.

Avec un clin d'œil charmeur Milo lui tendit une clé USB.

« - La vidéo est là si tu te sens triste parfois. »

Se calmant la jeune femme lui prit la clé des mains et la plaça dans son décolleté à défaut de poche, geste qui sembla intéressé fortement les trois hommes mais, elle ignora leurs coups d'oeuil vers sa poitrine.

Shaina était heureuse d'avoir son masque pour cacher la plupart de ses émotions aux yeux des autres, car c'était fichtrement pratique tout de même.

« - J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes service Shaina. »

Méfiante, elle haussa un sourcil, chose inutile mais qu'elle faisait quand même.

« - Hmm ? »

« - Ce soir, nous faisons une sortie dans un bar. Ne me regarde pas comme ça... »

Euh comment est-ce qu'il avait ressenti son regard méfiant derrière son masque, hein ?

« - Je sais que vous les amazones n'êtes plus obligées de porter vos masques donc ce soir tu viens sans ton masque. »

« - Mais je... »

Camus fit un petit signe à Shaina pour lui dire qu'il était plus qu'inutile de résister, car si elle commençait à dire non maintenant Milo et Kanon allaient s'y mettre à deux pour la faire céder et ce serait désagréable.

« - Ok. Quelle heure ? »

Milo tapa la main de Kanon tout guilleret malgré les airs désespérés de Camus et Shaina.

« - 18h et canon, hein ? C'est pour un test et puis comme ça on se fera un after chez Kanon. »

« - Pourquoi chez moi ?! »

« - C'est ton Temple le plus proche. »

La discussion partit sur divers sujets et tous finirent par se séparer et vacquèrent à leurs différentes occupations.

Ayant fait travailler ses apprenties toute la matinée, Shaina avait l'après-midi de libre. Une après midi qu'elle passa chez elle à être assise sur son canapé et fixant le mur vide en face d'elle.

Elle allait quitter son masque volontairement pour sortir.

Ah ah.

Techniquement c'était pas une question d'honneur, enfin ça ne l'était plus. Tous le sanctuaire savait à quoi elle ressemblait, mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas elle qui s'amusait à se balader à visage découvert.

Juste qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se battait avec quelqu'un elle se démerdait pour avoir le masque brisé. Elle était allée voir la vendeuse, plusieurs fois, lui avait hurlé dessus, plusieurs fois. Avait failli se faire arrêter pour agression au bout de la troisième fois.

Puis elle avait fini par aller s'excuser. Pas qu'elle ait regretté quoi que ce soit, juste ce n'était pas de la faute de cette pauvre fille si son masque ne résistait pas à la puissance dégagée par le cosmos de plusieurs personnes dont un dieu. Nan ce n'était pas de sa faute... Hmpff.

Ouais fin là, elle allait devoir quitter son masque, pour aller avec trois mecs dans un bar, trois mecs qui étaient ses supérieurs et qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien que ça non plus. Trois mecs qui avaient une putain de réputation de tombeurs, enfin il n'y en avait que deux techniquement mais Camus, on pouvait dire qu'une bonne tonne de fille lui bavaient dessus.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son horloge, 17 heures.

Shaina lâcha un long soupir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, passant une de ses mains parfaitement manucurée par les soins d'Aphrodite.

C'était assez top secrets, mais avec Saori à la place d'Athéna, il y avait beaucoup plus de liberté au Sanctuaire, par exemple : Marine et elle, avant que celle-ci ne décide de se caser définitivement avec Aiolia, leur niquant leurs soirées filles.

Bien que plus discrètes, Shaina et Marine pouvaient avoir leurs moments, notamment après quelques verres d'alcools.

Plusieurs fois elles s'étaient réveillées à moitié à poil dans un bar en ruine en ayant oublié ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit, des fois mêmes dans des lits.

Au départ elles flippaient toujours énormément, mais une fois seulement elles étaient allées le signaler, honteuses.

Shion avait alors ôter ses lunettes, les regardant par-dessus sa paperasse et avait fini par lâcher, l'air blasé :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Tout ça ne représente même pas le quart des conneries que peuvent faire certains Golds en une soirée alors franchement... »

Il leur avait fait un vague signe de la main du genre « dégagez vous me faite perdre mon temps » et en sortant elles avaient croisé un Camus mortifié et Kanon et Milo complètement débraillés en train de se taper des barres.

Ainsi, elles avaient continué leurs soirées. Ouvrant son armoire elle regarda ses fringues, il y avait une part de l'armoire qui contenait ses justaucorps et toutes ses cuirasses d'entrainement et une autre contenant ses habits civils.

Milo avait dit canon, mais d'un autre côté ils allaient juste dans un bar, du coup elle reposa sa belle robe de cocktail qu'elle avait acheté durant les dernières soldes.

Elle attrapa un jegging noir et prit un tee shirt court de la même couleur sur lequel il y avait marqué en calligraphie « Try to love me » en vert fluo.

Attrapant un soutif de couleur vive et une culotte qui ne ferait aucune trace sous son jegging, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et posa sur sa table de chevet son masque qui lui renvoya un regard désapprobateur. Elle lui rendit un regard noir tout en lâchant :

« - Si tu avais bien fait ton job on n'en serait pas là. »

Après sa douche, elle alla vite dans sa cuisine pour regarder l'heure seulement vêtue de sa serviette : 17h45.

Elle avait vraiment tendance à gaspiller l'eau chaude, mais 15 min était plus que suffisant pour s'habiller et se maqu...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

« - Shaina ! C'est Milo, t'es prête ? »

La jeune femme tiqua, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas autant de temps que prévu, entrouvrant à peine la porte histoire que son nouvel BFF ne voit pas qu'elle se baladait en serviette dans sa maison.

Elle put voir les yeux bleus glacés de celui-ci s'ouvrirent pleins de surprises tandis que d'une voix sèche, le nez plissé, elle lui disait :

« - Laisse moi le temps de m'habiller, je me maquillerais dans la voiture. Je prends le siège de co-pilote, il me faudra un miroir. »

Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Milo sembla bégayer en réponse :

« - O-oui. »

Avec cet accord, elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

Seule dans son salon, seulement vêtue de sa serviette de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant dans le dos, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle s'était montrée à visage découvert. Bon, c'était fait.

Elle monta en courant les escaliers, manquant de perdre sa serviette au passage.

Elle s'habilla vite, essorant ses cheveux vite fait avec sa serviette et prit son mascara, son crayon, son gloss rouge foncé et son eye liner.

Enfilant une paire de talon aiguille noir, elle dévala les escaliers et rouvrit la porte. Pour être saluée par des sifflements.

Elle s'arrêta net, les bras croisés d'un air sévère devant un Milo et un Kanon qui avaient encore deux doigts dans la bouche. On aurait dit deux gamins qui voyaient une nouvelle console de jeu au pied de leurs lits le matin de Noël. Camus lui au volant de la voiture la regardait l'air vaguement surpris.

Reniflant et les ignorant, la jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans la voiture et commença à se maquiller.

« - Tu es très jolie Shaina. »

Surprise, elle manqua de se planter son mascara dans l'oeil.

« - Oh merci Camus. »

Le dos tourné, elle ne vit pas Milo et Kanon fusillaient du regard Camus, qui un demi sourire aux lèvres les ignora superbement tout en démarrant la voiture.

Ils avaient à peu près une demi-heure de trajet devant eux, alors qu'elle appliquait son gloss, ce fût Kanon qui brisa le silence :

« - ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« - De quoi ? »

« - D'être à visage découvert devant nous. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait surprise, elle vit Milo foutre un coup de point dans le ventre de son ami l'air de rien et dire tout sourire :

« - Ferme ta putain de gueule Kanon. »

« - Non ça ne me gêne pas, vous n'êtes pas les premiers mecs à voir mon visage en dehors du sanctuaire. »

Il y eut un blanc tandis que satisfaite elle finissait le contour de ses lèvres. Elle ne percevait pas ce que chuchotaient Kanon et Milo, mais un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale rien qu'à la pensée qu'ils complotaient.

Elle tapa soudain dans ses mains et les faisant tous sursauter.

« - Je suppose que si on va dans ce bar ce n'est pas pour rien ? »

« - En fait Shaina, on t'a demandé de venir comme ça parce qu'on a besoin de toi pour une mission. »

Kanon avait pris un air très professionnel. Shaina elle ne voyait toujours pas où ils voulaient en venir et c'est Milo qui continua l'air grave.

« - Mais encore ? »

« - Hier, je me suis pris un vent. »

Kanon eut un fou rire à côté de Milo qui avait l'air presque en deuil, à côté d'elle Shaina pouvait percevoir de léger soubresauts agités les épaules de Camus, visiblement c'était l'actuelle histoire drôle.

« - Allons bon, Milo, en quoi ça me concerne. »

Il lui répondit d'une voix plaintive, la larme à l'oeil devant son regard blasé.

« - En fait, j'aimerais bien que tu voyes si l'autre là, elle est lesbienne, parce que tu vois une fille qui me repousse on est d'accord c'est pas normal hein, parce que tu comprends je suis canon... »

Et il continua son monologue tandis que Shaina était pensive. En gros, elle devrait aller draguer une autre fille, bon ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, surtout si celle-ci était comme elle le pensait hétérosexuelle mais assez intelligente pour remarquer que Milo était le genre de type qui avait l'habitude de plaire et qui ne se prenait pas pour de la merde, enfin.

« - Tu me la montreras quand on arrivera ? »

A nouveau, il y eut un grand silence dans la voiture, Camus avait brutalement freiné, Kanon ricanait et Milo la regardait comme si elle était Athéna en personne.

« - Camus, tu me dois 20 drachmes ! »

C'était Kanon qui avait crié dans la voiture tendant sa main vers le verseau qui tout en jurant sortit les pièces de sa poche.

« - Tu veux bien ? »

Shaina eut un doux sourire, chose très rare chez elle. Elle n'était pas aussi irascible que ce que l'on disait, c'était juste qu'elle contenait très mal sa colère et était assez impulsive. Mais elle adorait les défis et puis elle commençait à apprécier le trio, puis elle leur devait une fière chandelle tout en tenant de plus en plus à s'affirmer en tant que nouvelle BFF.

« - Bien sûr, ça devrait être marrant. »

Camus redémarra et on pouvait le voir marmonner dans sa barbe des mots, que Shaina devina comme étant des jurons prononcés en français.

Mauvais perdant ? Intéressant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parking du bar, on pouvait voir que c'était un bâtiment qui n'était pas chic, mais pas non plus miteux.

De toute façon, les garçons avec leurs chemises de marques et leurs jeans à plus de cent euros pièce auraient fait tâche. Vraiment.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les garçons saluant le videur qui les dépassaient tous d'une demi-tête alors qu'ils étaient bien loin d'être de petite taille, Shaina sentit toute sorte de regard se poser sur elle.

Tout d'abord, comme habituels, elle sentit des tonnes de regards haineux de la part de la gent féminine présente dans les lieux, forcément elle arrivait avec trois des plus gros beaux gosses du sanctuaire et sans doute les plus beaux hommes de ce bar. Mais ce genre de regard coulaient sur elle comme de l'eau, ce n'était pas ces garces qui allaient impressionner la femme qui avaient osé faire face à un dieu seule.

Puis il y eut des regards auxquels elle était à peine moins habituée. Ceux des hommes, ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'être regardée comme un morceau de steack lancé au milieu d'un groupe de lion. Mais ça aussi, elle savait géré.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous, elle regardait comme si elle ne voyait pas les regards qu'on lui lançaient, elle sentit soudain un contact chaud sur sa peau nue qui la fit tressaillir.

« - C'est la brune, au bar là-bas. »

Le souffle chaud de Milo contre son oreille ainsi que sa main posée sur sa hanche, qui lui indiquait où se trouvaient sa... Proie ? La perturbèrent clairement.

Mais elle n'en montra bien, se contentant de pousser la main de la sienne parfaitement manucurée, de se retourner et de tapoter gentiment la joue de son nouvel ami avant de dire avec un sourire sarcastique :

« - T'en fais pas va, je m'en occupe. »

Lui adressant un clin d'oeuil et un sourire aux deux autres, elle se dirigea vers le bar, la jeune femme ayant résisté aux charmes du Scorpion était assise sur un tabouret, les yeux dans le vague, dégustant un cocktail d'un rouge assorti au soutien gorge, ouais nan mais c'était la seule chose qui pouvait être d'un rouge aussi vif qui était venue à l'esprit de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts sur le coup. Faisant mine d'être intéressée par la carte de cocktail, la Serpentaire se demanda comment elle pourrait aborder cette fille.

Déjà qu'elle avait tendance à être plus proche des hommes que des filles, alors essayer d'en séduire une pour voir si elle était lesbienne n'allait pas être simple m'enfin, elle sentait trois regards brûlants posés sur son dos.

Autant y aller direct, elle avait la parfaite excuse pour lui adresser la parole.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews et les favs ça fait vraiment super plaisir et franchement je trouve ça super encourageant, suite à quelques problèmes je ne peux même pas dire à quelle fréquence je pourrais poster les chapitres mais je le ferais en tout cas. Bisous !

Narcys

 **Chapitre 2**

Milo retint sa respiration lorsque Shaina bougea de sa position, assis pour l'instant seul à une table, même s'il voyait deux jeunes femmes qui commençaient à glisser lentement vers sa table, il n'en avait que faire.

Tout d'abord, le Scorpion avait eu trop de surprises en très peu de temps.

Déjà quand il avait ouvert la porte.

Qui aurait cru que l'amazone était si belle ? Avec ses airs de harpie lorsqu'elle combattait et le ton cassant qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre il se serait attendu à ce que certes elle ait un beau corps mais un visage banal.

Il avait failli se mordre la langue lorsqu'elle avait entrouvert la porte. Et si il n'était pas allé mater à la fenêtre comme un pré ado c'était juste parce qu'il savait que Kanon et Camus étaient là.

Kanon aurait été capable de le rejoindre, mais ils auraient tous les deux finis comme deux glaçons.

Donc il n'avait pas bougé se retenant de défoncer la porte. Heureusement elle n'avait pas été longue et Milo avait compris de manière assez pénible à quel point il avait été con, vraiment très con, de ne pas considérer les amazones comme des proies potentielles.

C'est ce qu'il s'était dit en suivant des yeux le léger déhanchement de l'amazone quand elle s'était dirigée vers la voiture.

Sauf que voilà, maintenant c'était sa BFF.

C'était ce que lui avait dit Kanon quand celui-ci avait vu le regard qu'il posait sur Shaina assise devant lui.

Le plus dur, cela avait été lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans le bar, elle semblait insensible à tous les regards posés sur elle, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres colorées.

D'ailleurs, qui pouvait laisser une femme avoir un sourire comme ça, hein ?

Il s'était ainsi permis un petit geste possessif, de plus il était un être de contact. Et il avait bugué lorsque à nouveau, elle lui avait souri.

Bref, bougon, il était retourné s'asseoir tandis que ses deux amis allaient parler à des jolies filles. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Maintenant Shaina était sa BFF (oui il avait besoin de se le répéter), il sourit, de toute manière elle n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à un gars qui avait une nouvelle conquête à chaque nuit.

Kanon vint soudain s'asseoir à sa table.

« - T'as fini de te la jouer James Bond ? »

« - Mhh ? »

« - Amuse toi un peu, regarde même Camus drague. »

Effectivement, le français parlait tranquillement avec deux blondes qui semblaient pendues à ses lèvres, probablement pas à cause de ce qu'il disait mais enfin.

De toute façon, cela ne mènerait à rien avec Camus, jamais il ne ramenait de fille au Sanctuaire et ils avaient dit after chez Kanon ce soir, donc on pouvait deviner que le Verseau cherchait à passer le temps. Alors que Milo regardait son vieil ami en train de faire tourner en bourrique les deux jeunes femmes, une exclamation de Kanon le fit sursauter.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?! »

Shaina avait prit le cocktail des mains de la brune du bar et en avait bu un peu, elle lui rendit disant quelque chose avec un sourire.

Et puis visiblement s'entama une discussion assez animée, tandis que le visage de Shaina se voilait d'une moue que les deux hommes connaissaient bien pour l'avoir vue sur de nombreuses femmes, une moue séductrice.

La femme à côté d'elle semblait parfaitement détendue aussi.

« - Elle est en train de l'embobiner et les mecs à côté aussi. »

C'était Camus qui les avaient rejoints ayant planté les deux jeunes femmes et prenant l'avant dernière chaise à sa table.

« - Avouez j'ai fait un bon choix de l'embarquer avec nous. »

Kanon râla et lança un clin d' œil à Camus qui eut un léger sourire, en entendant cette remarque orgueilleuse de la part de Milo :

« - Tu parles, maintenant elle est intouchable, quel gâchis... »

Milo haussa un sourcil, visiblement il n'était pas le seul qui regrettait et en même temps approuvait le geste, mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Enfin c'était ce qu'il se répétait, en boucle depuis qu'il l'avait vu à l'entrée de chez elle.

Bref.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, sauf que voir la manière avec laquelle l'amazone essayait de... Séduire, la brune, était fascinant.

Puis soudain Kanon se leva faisant grincer la chaise sur le carrelage et se dirigea vers le jukebox :

« - Moi ce que je préfère, c'est voir des filles danser ! »

Et ainsi il mis des pièces dans la machine et appuya sur une touche, ainsi sonnèrent les premiers accords de « Smells like Teen Spirits » !

Camus lâcha un soupir tandis que Milo se leva et alla prendre au bras une brune qui commençait à se déhancher langoureusement. Reprenant ses airs de gros dragueur, le temps d'une chanson il oublia de surveiller Shaina et la jeune femme qui étaient toujours au bar.

Shaina eut un sourire en voyant la jeune femme en face d'elle commençait à battre de la main la mesure sur le bar.

Pas du tout introvertie, Jessica avait semblé heureuse que Shaina lui adresse la parole, allant même jusqu'à lui rendre au bout d'un quart d'heure ses sourires séducteurs.

Pas de doute elle était lesbienne, maintenant fallait juste qu'elle trouve un bon prétexte pour se casser.

Mais quand elle avait vu Kanon allumer le juke box, elle s'était dit que c'était mal barré. Et à présent hors de question qu'elle prétende que l'un de ses trois amis était son mec.

Boooooonnnnnn. Et elle la jouait comment maintenant ?

Avec une bordée de juron italiens et mentaux, elle insulta le scorpion qui chuchotaient à l'oreille d'une brune qui se frottait contre lui sur la piste de danse.

« - Tu sais je vois bien que tu n'es pas lesbienne. »

C'était Jessica qui la regardaient par dessus son verre avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Shaina elle était complètement interloquée.

« - Pardon ? »

« - C'est le gars avec les cheveux bleus qui t'a envoyée pour voir mon orientation sexuelle c'est ça ? »

« - Hein... Non... Je... »

« - Je ne suis pas énervée du tout tu sais, mais je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ne t'en fais pas. »

Shaina reprit son calme et eut un petit rire tout en buvant une gorgée de son Cosmopolitan.

« - Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahie ? »

« - Tu es du genre rentre dedans, ça marche sans doute trèèèèès bien avec les mecs, mais avec les filles c'est moins le cas, quoi qu'avec le corps que t'as t'en fais pas ça n'en dérangerait aucune, moi ça ne me dérange pas en tout cas. Et puis... »

Tout en suçotant sa paille, Jessica lui fit un clin d'œil tout en la pointant avec l'objet :

« - Hé biiiennn. Crois moi quand tu es arrivée, tout le monde vous a vus, moi y compris. Et puis ils t'ont fixée tout le long de notre conversation. Tu es une brave fille Shaina et jolie en plus, mais ça se sent que tu n'es pas lesbienne. »

« - Ah bon et bien... Navrée. »

Elle commençait à culpabiliser et à rager d'avoir était si facilement prise la main dans le sac.

« - Il n'y a pas le moindre soucis je me suis bien amusée. Cependant ma copine va bientôt finir son service et vu les regards haineux qu'elle te lance il va falloir que je lui explique l'histoire. »

Se retournant Shaina vit une voluptueuse rousse lui lançait un regard meurtrier, si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers, l'amazone serait sans doute morte sur le coup. M'enfin.

Avec un petit salut de la main, elle salua Jessica qui se dirigea vers sa copine l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Bon. Au moins elle était sûre que la brune était lesbienne.

Alors qu'elle finissait son verre et se préparait à aller danser, une voix grave la fit se retourner.

« - Un autre verre pour la demoiselle s'il vous plaît. »

Elle regarda avec un léger sourire le séduisant blond qui lui rendit un magnifique sourire colgate tout en lui tendant un cosmopolitan rempli.

« - Merci... »

« - Fred. Que fait une aussi jolie fille que vous seule à un bar ? »

« - Shaina. Je peux vous retourner le compliment au masculin. »

Ainsi s'entama une conversation qui réveilla de manière plus active l'intérêt de Shaina.

Alors que Milo finissait par entendre les derniers accords de la chanson sur laquelle il dansait, il vit Kanon qui affichait un air mauvais, suivant le regard de son BFF, il eut un rictus qui certes étant sadique n'en restait pas moins sur lui incroyablement sexy.

Alors comme ça, LEUR fille se faisait draguer ? Bah voyons... Visiblement Kanon et lui étaient du même avis. C'était pas parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas draguer Shaina qu'un autre pouvait la draguer sous leurs nez. Ils firent signe à Camus qui secoua la tête leur signalant clairement « Je ne jouerai pas à vos stupides jeux de pouvoirs pour une fille que vous n'aurez sans doute jamais ».

Haussant les épaules, Milo se dirigea vers le bar, accompagné de Kanon qui avait un de ses petits sourires mesquins.

Visiblement le mec avait l'air absorbé par le décolleté de Shaina qui sirotait son cocktail et laissait un joli panorama disponible en s'étant appuyé sur le bar.

Booooonnnnn.

Sans même qu'ils ne se consultent, Kanon commença :

« - Shaina ma chérie, c'est l'heure de rentrer ! Camus nous attend à l'entrée et on est venu t'ôter à une si galante compagnie. »

Shaina regarda Kanon un peu hébétée et fronça les sourcils, il en faisait trop c'était carrément bizarre. Et puis, son interlocuteur sans être psychologiquement intéressant resté trèèèès intéressant au niveau du physique.

Et elle ne cherchait que ça pour l'instant. Mais décidée à le questionner plus tard, elle sourit d'un air d'excuse au mec qui fusillait du regard Kanon qui semblait fanfaronner comme un coq, mais en silence.

Mais visiblement le type suivit le mouvement en lui attrapant le poignet. Shaina eut un sourire pour réprimer un réflexe qui aurait risqué de briser le poignet du type, et l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité. Kanon souriait toujours mais son regard était fixé sur le mec, elle vit du coin de l'œil Milo qui se curait un ongle qui avait subitement grandi et on aurait dit que la température avait baissé d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.

Le gars ne sembla pas y faire attention, il n'avait pas compris qu'il avait juste l'air d'un misérable agneau au milieu d'une meute de loup. Décidée à calmer le jeu qui vu la réaction brutale des garçons allait beaucoup trop loin, gardant ce sourire aussi gentil que faux, elle écouta ce que disait le type :

« - Est-ce que je peux avoir un nom et un numéro ? Ou juste te ramener chez toi ? On pourrait peut-être aller discuter chez m... »

Elle sentit un bras se draper sur ses épaules et des boucles bleutées glissant sur son épaule tandis que la voix de Milo retentissait à côté d'elle alors qu'il dégageait avec un grand sourire son poignet de la main du type.

« - Nan, elle est désolée mais elle a d'autre priorité ce soir qu'essayer de faire la conversation avec un gars comme toi. Ciao ! »

Machinalement et aussi parce qu'elle était un peu trop surprise pour réagir immédiatement, elle se laissa entraîner en dehors du bar.

Cependant, elle réalisa que, si elle voulait être amie avec Milo et Kanon (car visiblement Camus était d'un naturel plus calme et moins du genre à faire une esclandre que ces deux là), il allait falloir qu'elle impose quelques règles.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, marchant de manière tout sauf féminine sur le pied de Milo avec son talon aiguille et donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Kanon qui surprit par l'arrêt soudain ne ralentit pas assez vite pour éviter le coup.

Camus lui attendait à la voiture et entendant le premier cri de Milo et celui nettement plus étouffé de Kanon il se retourna et avec un soupir s'adossa à la portière.

Shaina, elle, loin d'être intimidée par le fait que ces deux là étaient censés être ses supérieurs, attendit qu'ils arrêtent de couiner comme deux gamins avant de lâcher, les fusillant de son regard émeraude :

« - C'était quoi, ça ? »

Milo un air innocent sur le visage et sautillant à cloche pied histoire de masser son pied endommagé, lui répondit d'une petite voix :

« - De quoi « ça » ? »

Voyant que des éclairs mauves commençaient à danser sur les ongles de la jeune femme, Kanon vint au secours de son ami qui avait brusquement pâli. Non il ne fallait pas mieux jouer au plus malin avec Shaina.

« - Ben on est venu te chercher, on avait peur que tu oublies l'After chez moi. »

Surprise Shaina ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ressemblait ainsi à une biche, c'est ce à quoi songea Milo tout en reprenant des couleurs en voyant que sous le coup de la surprise les éclairs disparaissaient des longs doigts de la jeune femme.

« - Tu me crois assez stupide pour ça, Gémeau ? »

Aïe c'était pas bon quand elle se mettait à les appeler par leurs noms astrologiques. Pas bon du tout. Sentant la tempête venir, Milo jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Camus qui tout en lâchant un énième soupir décroisa les bras et lâcha :

« - Ce gars on l'avait jamais vu au bar avant et il est venu sur toi dès le départ. De plus, il cherchait clairement plus pour ce soir et Kanon et Milo sont assez propriétaires avec leurs amis, tu comprends que le fait que tu sois leur BFF féminine les a rendu tout simplement un peu trop possessifs. Mais ils s'en excusent pas vrai ? »

Tous les deux acquiescèrent, Kanon avait l'air de se repentir sincèrement et Milo tout en faisant oui de la tête n'avait absolument aucun regret. Si un mec devait venir draguer Shaina en sa présence, le type devrait avoir son aval. Compte là dessus, personne ne valait les élus de Milo d'après Milo.

Shaina lâcha un long long soupir avant de se diriger vers la voiture et d'y rentrer pour lâcher :

« - En gros, si je veux draguer à une soirée, ce sera quand j'aurais sorti Marine du temple du Lion. Fan-tas-tique. »

Parce que non elle ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur Aphrodite et Deathmask pour l'accompagner quand le premier intimide et rend jaloux femmes et hommes et que Deathmask sans être aussi possessif que Milo et Kanon était du genre à faire un grand sourire, plein de dents, à tout homme frôlant d'un peu trop près la jeune italienne.

Le Cancer s'était visiblement attribué le titre de grand frère. Au parfois grand désespoir de Shaina. Elle se demandait si il savait que maintenant elle avait intégré le cercle assez fermé des BFF de Milo, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque un grand silence avait suivi sa déclaration, Milo avait arrêté de sautiller, Kanon avait la bouche grande ouverte, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau et Camus... Camus avait un sourcil relevé. Ce qui en soit était équivalent à un cri de surprise chez n'importe qui d'autre. Ce fut Milo qui murmura :

« - Elle a bien sous entendu ce que j'ai cru comprendre hein ? »

« - Ouais mec. »

« - Je n'aurais pas imaginé que... »

Tous échangèrent des regards surpris, ils avaient tous pris Shaina pour une fille prude, mais visiblement de ce côté là aussi elle semblait savoir s'amuser.

Milo jeta un regard malheureux à Kanon qui lui renvoya un regard à la « jetel'avaisdittum'écoutesjamaisdetoutefaçon », mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait merdé en décidant qu'elle deviendrait leur BFF.

Il s'en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie. La portière se rouvrit tandis que la jeune femme aux boucles vertes leur criait :

« - Bon on y va alors ou vous comptez camper là cette nuit ?! »

Mortifiés et dociles, ils prirent leurs places.

Avoir une fille dans leur groupe était assez perturbant ils devaient le reconnaître, déjà, ils allaient arrêter les blagues salaces.

Bref lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur le parking du sanctuaire (oui le sanctuaire avait un parking privé, XXI e siècle maggle).

Discrètement ils traversèrent les premiers temples.

« - Et on va faire quoi chez toi ? »

Shaina avait fini par poser la question qui lui avait longtemps brûlé les lèvres, elle estimait impoli de poser la question étant donné qu'elle était quand même invitée.

Tous la regardèrent tandis qu'ils se glissaient dans l'entrée. Milo eut un léger sourire, se renfrogna pour une obscure raison et s'affala sur le canapé dans le salon. Kanon lui, trop occupé à guetter pour voir si son frère aîné étant présent ce fût Camus qui, obligeant, lui répondit :

« - Tous les vendredi soir, on se fait un After qui consiste en fait à regarder un match, du catch ou un film. »

Tout en disant cela, ce dernier réalisa que maintenant qu'une fille avait rejoint leur bande, ils devraient peut-être un minimum varier leurs habitudes. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, en général il lisait un livre (en général sur la psychologie, notamment sur le complexe d'Oedipe) en écoutant de la musique pour couvrir les cris de bêtes sauvages qu'étaient capables de pousser le Gémeau et le Scorpion en regardant l'écran.

Shaina cependant ne sembla pas plus perturbée que ça, se demandant juste si maintenant qu'elle était rentrée au Sanctuaire il ne serait pas plus raisonnable de remettre son masque. Cependant celui-ci se trouvant chez elle et ainsi assez loin du temple du Gémeau, il en était hors de question.

Alors que Camus se demandait comment il pourrait glisser discrètement à ses deux compères qui commençaient déjà à zapper et à se disputer la télécommande qu'ils pourraient aussi regarder des films voire des comédies romantiques (pour lui TOUTES les filles aimaient ces trucs niais et sirupeux) certains Vendredi à l'égard de Shaina. Une porte claqua et un cosmos qui ne lui était pas inconnu se fit sentir.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir un Saga, une brosse à dent à la bouche et une serviette autour de la taille histoire de cacher son intimité entrer dans le salon.

Pour Saga, se balader dans ses quartiers à poil ou presque, était une routine. Bien sûr il était au courant que parfois il pourrait recevoir les amis de son frère des Vendredi à l'occasion, mais ils étaient entre hommes. Sauf que quand Saga avisa un peu trop tard qu'il n'y avait pas trois, mais quatre cosmos différents dans la pièce, que sa serviette était un peu trop lâche et que la femme bien qu'il peina à la reconnaître sans son masque n'était autre que Shaina.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son propre dentifrice, la serviette tomba, il y eut le bruit reconnaissable d'une main se tapant sur le front et deux cris tandis que Saga se jetant limite, retenait la serviette de son frère qui les bras ballants, réalisait peu à peu que la jeune femme superbe dans son salon était Shaina du Serpentaire et qu'elle était avec les trois abrutis (Camus rattrapait un peu le niveau mais pas beaucoup étant donné qu'il cautionnait leurs actions), dont son jumeau. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore eu une de ses crises de changement de personnalité et que son double n'était pas allé consommer des trucs chelous rien que pour le faire chier plus tard.

Mais tout en remettant sa serviette correctement sous le regard meurtrier de son frère, il vit que Milo lui lançait un regard carrément assassin et Camus qui avait l'air de résister à l'envie de le congeler sur place.

Shaina elle, bien que les lèvres frémissantes dans la tentative sans doute d'éviter de rire aux éclats, baissa la tête en signe de respect et lâcha d'une voix calme:

« - Bonsoir Monsieur. »

En silence, Saga retourna dans la salle de bain. La voix dans sa tête était d'accord avec lui tandis que gardant son calme il se rinçait la bouche. Mais quel con il avait été de gâcher ainsi cette amazone avec un misérable chevalier de bronze.

Enfilant un bas de jogging qui lui servait en général comme pyjama, il ressortit de la salle de bain, se demandant à présent pourquoi une Shaina sans son masque était dans son temple accompagnée du trio de crétin. Sans même avoir l'air d'être harcelée sexuellement, il y avait quand même Kanon et Milo dans la pièce.

La saluant de la tête, il lâcha en regardant de ce regard presque effrayant son frère et les deux autres :

« - Vous, dans la cuisine, immédiatement. »

Shaina un peu trop mal à l'aise pour poser des questions, vit Kanon et Milo se lever en craquant leurs phalanges devant un Saga qui avait croisé les bras et Camus en poussant un bruyant soupir fit claquer son livre en le fermant.

Bientôt elle fût seule dans la pièce. Et prenant la télécommande qu'avait laissé Milo sur la table basse, elle mit la chaîne du catch.

Le catch elle kiffait, déjà rien que pour se moquer des prises basiques qu'utilisaient ces acteurs et de plus aucune jeune femme hétérosexuelle ne crachait sur des muscles bien taillés. Aucune.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux lecteurs de ma fic et si le cœur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à laisser des petits mots c'est cool les petits mots. Mais voir le nombre de vues sur ma fic est génial et je vous remercie !

Un merci à ma Bêta Reader qui est la meilleure etc… Nan en vrai vu ma capacité à me relire en corrigeant les fautes d'orthographes sans elle je pourrais avoir honte de publier chaque chapitre. Et puis c'est ensemble que l'on s'est réellement intéressées à Saint Seiya un Lundi, alors merci ma belle !

Narcys.

 **Chapitre 3**

Saga les fit tous entrer dans la cuisine, il faisait parti des chevaliers les plus âgés, mais pas de beaucoup, mais il n'hésitait pas à se la péter avec son statut d'aîné.

« - Pourquoi le Serpentaire est ici ? »

Mais Kanon furieux lui hurla dessus :

« - Faut que je te le dise combien de fois d'arrêter de te balader à moitié à poil dans le salon ?! »

« - Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça une forme d'attentat à la pudeur. » Dit Camus d'un ton froid.

« - Avoue t'as fait exprès. »

Lâchant un reniflement méprisant, Saga se tourna vers Milo qui avait lâché ça, les sourcils froncés, visiblement furieux et lâcha en pure provocation :

« - Cher Milo, si j'avais su que Shaina était aussi jolie sans son masque j'aurais sans doute abusé d'... Hum mon double maléfique aurait sans doute abusé d'elle depuis longtemps. Si je l'avais fait exprès, je serais sorti nu. »

Cependant avec un ricanement satisfait, le scorpion mit les mains sur ses hanches le regardant d'un œil méprisant :

« - Mais elle est intouchable maintenant car c'est Ma BFF ! »

Saga haussa les épaules, tandis que Camus se demandait si Milo faisait exprès d'être aussi stupide ou si c'était inné chez lui et Kanon hésitait clairement entre coller un coup de poing à son frère et faire une clé à Milo pour que celui-ci se taise enfin.

« - Et alors ? Celui dans la friendzone c'est toi, pas moi. »

On eut pu dire que dans la seconde, la mine de Milo se décomposa. Si Saga s'intéressait à LEUR Shaina, ils seraient mal vu qu'elle semblait carrément moins coincée que ce qui leur avait d'abord semblé.

Ils ne pourraient rien faire en fait. Et meeeeerde.

Sortirent ainsi de la cuisine, un Camus blasé, un Saga satisfait, un Kanon déprimé et un Milo désespéré.

Puis dans un de ses rares éclairs de génies, bien que Camus aurait sans doute classé ça dans les innombrables conneries que sont susceptibles de produire les cellules grises atrophiées du Scorpion, Milo se précipita doublant tout le monde.

Arrivé dans le salon avant tout le monde, il vit une Shaina de dos en train d'invectiver une des deux catcheuses qui se battaient comme des chiffonnières à l'écran.

« - Une clé ou elle va te niquer ! P'TAIN J 'T' AVAIS DIT UNE CLE CONNASSE ! »

Derrière lui il entendit les pas de ses amis, il se jeta sans plus réfléchir sur Shaina les laissant allongés sur le canapé.

Se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, tandis que clairement surprise pour l'instant leurs yeux restaient accroché. Il dut faire un immense effort pour ignorer la sensation du corps parfaitement fait sous le sien et de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'océan émeraude qu'étaient ses yeux, océan qui commençait clairement à s'assombrir comme prévenant une tempête, prenant la voix la plus plaintive qu'il put il se mit à pleurnicher comme il savait si bien le faire tout en blottissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

« - SHAINAAAAAAAAA, SAGA EST DEGUEULASSE, IL NOUS A ENGUEULE POUR AVOIR AMENE UNE FEMME SANS MASQUE DANS SON TEMPLE. »

Comme espéré, il vit un rictus s'afficher peu à peu sur le visage de Shaina tandis qu'il la laissait se relever tout en restant blotti contre elle comme un enfant. Un très grand enfant.

Pénétrèrent ainsi dans la pièce les trois autres et la voix de Shaina claqua sèchement à la vue de Saga qui fusillait Milo du regard qui le regardait affichant le regard satisfait d'un chat venant de boulotter un canaris.

« - Si ma présence ici vous importune, Chevalier, il serait bon de me le faire savoir sans pour autant rejeter l'entière responsabilité sur vos compagnons. »

Toute son attitude était calme, mais il était facile de voir la colère dans ses yeux et sa bouche pincée. Alors que Kanon applaudissait discrètement Milo pour son action, Camus lui, se dit que c'était bien trop facile. Ils avaient affaire à Saga, le gars qui avait remplacé en dissimulant son identité le grand pope et avait pris le Sanctuaire sous sa coupe.

Saga prit un air affligé et Milo eut un frisson en voyant cela :

« - Je suis navré que vous puissiez penser ça ma chère, Milo a sans doute mal interprété mes paroles. J'étais surtout perturbé que vous soyez seule avec eux sans votre masque. »

Kanon regarda son frère avec un sourcil relevé, ce connard sous entendait ouvertement qu'ils auraient été capable d'abuser de l'amazone.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de violer qui que ce soit pour atteindre leurs but, les femmes leurs tombaient dans les bras comme les feuilles tombaient des arbres en automne.

Shaina un sourcil relevé, pas vraiment convaincue, et voyant le grand pope torse nu, elle réalisa qu'elle était seule dans la même pièce que les hommes les plus beaux du Sanctuaire, elle lâcha :

« - Ne le soyez donc pas, je suis une amie. »

Saga eut un grand sourire charmeur en voyant l'attitude de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts qui visiblement essayait de se concentrer pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - C'est ce qu'ils m'ont expliqué, cependant je déplore ne pas m'être rendu compte de votre beauté plus tôt. Je suppose qu'aucun de ces imbéciles ne vous l'a dit, mais votre masque cachait un vrai trésor Shaina. »

Surprise, la jeune femme n'esquissa aucun mouvement et Milo résista fortement pour ne pas cogner l'ex grand pope de la même manière que Kanon hésitait à ne pas envoyer son frère dans une autre dimension à force de l'entendre l'insulter.

L'aîné des chevaliers de la pièce prit la main de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser, celle-ci quelque peu choquée par l'attitude de son supérieur lâcha simplement d'une petite voix :

« - Camus me l'a dit... »

Camus lui se demanda si le baise main pouvait être considéré comme une agression et donc que s'il lançait un Éveil de l'Aurore sur son camarade ce serait considéré comme de la légitime défense ou pas.

Saga se releva et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui semblait extrêmement perturbée et il y avait de quoi !

« - En tout cas s'il vous vient à en avoir marre de ces imbéciles, la porte de mon temple vous est toujours ouverte de même que celle de ma chambre, sur ce bonne nuit. »

Adressant un grand sourire à son frère et aux deux autres qui le regardaient tout en lui promettant mille morts certaines, il quitta la pièce.

Ce fût Kanon qui brisa le silence, lâchant d'une voix neutre :

« - Frère ou pas, un jour je vais vraiment le buter. »

Camus lui aida Shaina à se relever, celle-ci au contact de la peau froide sembla quelque peu retrouver ses esprits et ainsi tout en lui tâtant le front, Milo put vérifier que si il y avait eu sort, elle s'en était vite remise. Mais cependant ce qu'elle lâcha d'une voix pensive le fit flipper au point qu'il faillit l'arracher des bras de Camus :

« - Saga vient de me proposer un plan cul ou plus si affinité, je me trompe ? »

Tandis que Milo riait aux éclats histoire de cacher sa panique, oui, dans sa tête si lui ne pouvait pas avoir Shaina, alors personne ne pourrait l'avoir en sa présence. Camus toujours très calme s'assit à côté de la jeune femme sur le canapé, prenant une poignée de cacahuètes avant de lâcher :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es en effet une belle femme. Et tout le monde s'en rend compte alors forcément tu es convoitée. »

« - Forcément... »

Shaina n'avait pas l'air entièrement convaincue par la réponse du Verseau. Cependant elle piocha dans un paquet de chips.

« - De toute façon je ne peux pas coucher avec Saga... »

Kanon sous le regard désespéré de Milo, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à intervenir, rajoutant une couche :

« - Sans parler que malgré son extraordinaire puissance, mon frère est schizo, exhibitionniste... »

« - Et un gros connard arrogant. »

Milo avait rajouté ça avec une sorte de ronronnement.

« - Même sans ça, je l'ai connu trop longtemps comme un supérieur, ça me ferait trop bizarre. Bien qu'il soit vraiment, vraiment bel homme. »

Elle aurait pu leurs balancer un mur dans la gueule qu'ils auraient sans doute tous eu la même expression, ce n'était pas une raison valable à leurs yeux.

Ils auraient carrément préféré un « Saga ?! Mais vous êtes dingues ma parole ? C'est impossible! ». Cependant, Milo décida de s'en satisfaire pour l'instant et décida de changer de sujet, même s'il ne résista pas à l'envie d'en rajouter, profiteur. S'asseyant de l'autre côté de Shaina il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui :

« - Je ne tolérerai pas qu'une de mes BFF se fasse briser le cœur par ce salaud. »

Milo rencontra le regard désapprobateur de Camus qui avait compris son manège et le regard noir de Kanon qui savait très bien que sans la barrière BFF, le Scorpion ce serait déjà mis à courtiser la jeune femme dès le début de la soirée.

Shaina d'une force que Milo ne soupçonnait même pas, se dégagea et lâcha le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« - Qui te dit que ça n'aurait pas été moi qui lui aurait brisé le cœur ? »

Involontairement sans le moindre doute, Shaina avait une attitude de défi à l'encontre de Milo. Et vu la tension qui se fit soudain sentir, celle dans l'air qui n'avait rien d'anodin, Kanon et Camus la reconnurent immédiatement comme étant une tension sexuelle.

Milo se retenait difficilement depuis le début de la soirée alors si Shaina se mettait à lui fournir des ouvertures involontairement...

Puis... Lui aussi il l'aimait bien cette amazone bien qu'il savait contrairement à Milo qu'une amie fille surtout une meilleure amie, on ne la draguait pas. Jamais. Donc mesquin, il attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait amené et la vida entièrement sur la tête du Scorpion. L'eau était tiède mais visiblement elle ne l'était plus en atteignant la tête du Scorpion qui bondit sur ses pieds en rugissant tandis que Shaina les regardaient un peu perdue.

Camus eut alors un sourire satisfait. L'amazone lâcha :

« - Euh qu'est-ce que... ? »

« - MAIS BORDEL KANON T'ES MALADE ?! »

« - Détends toi, j'ai pas fait exprès. »

Hilarant.

Cependant alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs places de début de soirée, Shaina regarda sa montre et se rendit compte que si elle voulait pouvoir se réveiller pour l'entraînement le lendemain, il valait mieux qu'elle aille se coucher, 5h du matin pour 8h n'étant pas quelque chose de très raisonnable.

Elle se leva du fauteuil d'un bond, surprenant ses trois amis :

« - Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai les apprenties demain matin ! »

« - Quoi, déjà ? » lâcha un Milo étonné.

« - il est 5 heure du matin, c'est logique. » lâcha Camus, peu étonné.

« - On a des chambres ici t'as qu'à dormir sur place au pire. » proposa Kanon.

Mais vu les regards désapprobateurs que lui lancèrent les deux autres hommes, il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée vu l'attitude de son frère.

« - Non merci, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« - Tu veux que l'un de nous te raccompagne ? » le Verseau lui demanda.

« - Quand comprendrez-vous que je suis une guerrière au même titre que vous, femme ou pas ! »

Shaina avait lâché ça dans l'entrée, elle n'était en rien en colère mais on pouvait noter un certain agacement dans sa voix et Milo la comprenait. Elle devait avoir l'habitude d'être traitée comme un objet fragile, mais c'était leurs instincts à tous de la traiter ainsi.

Alors que c'était la première journée qu'elle passait dans leurs groupes, tous avaient la sensation qu'elle avait toujours été l'une des leurs.

« - Rentre bien dans ce cas ! »

Il lâcha ça d'une voix enjouée, ce qui lui valut deux regards surpris du Gémeau et du Verseau. Ne tenant pas à s'expliquer, il s'empara de la télécommande. Mais décidant de suivre son attitude qui leur semblaient la plus raisonnable pour une fois, ils lâchèrent :

« - Bonne nuit Shaina ! »

« - Fais de beaux rêves, si mon frère te suit je lui fous sa raclée donc dors sur tes deux oreilles ma belle ! »

Un léger rire salua le départ de la jeune femme. Quittant le temple, Shaina contourna les deux autres, histoire, de ne pas réveiller les propriétaires.

Le jour commençait à se lever et poussant un soupir fatigué elle accéléra le pas. Ses chaussures étaient absolument invivables durant une longue durée. Ce fût donc extrêmement soulagée qu'elle les quitta en arrivant devant chez elle, elle se baissa attrapant la clé sous son paillasson.

Pas qu'elle soupçonne quiconque d'y pénétrer sans permission après tout elle ne recevait que très peu de visite. Voir quasiment aucune si on écartait Marine et June.

Quittant ses fringues tout en avançant vers sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit seulement vêtue d'une culotte regardant son réveil dans l'espoir qu'il ne sonne pas trop vite. Qu'il lui laisse le temps de récupérer.

Sauf qu'évidemment, lorsqu'il sonna de manière stridente, elle eut l'impression qu'elle venait juste de fermer les yeux.

Huh.

Ressemblant à un zombie elle se prépara, c'est à dire se démaquilla de la veille, prit une douche ayant pour but de la réveiller ce qui ne marcha absolument pas étant donner qu'elle faillit se rendormir dessous. Puis habillée, elle reprit son masque qu'elle replaça sur son visage.

Elle avait l'impression que la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve. Bien qu'elle se soit énormément amusée avec Milo, Kanon et Camus. Elle se prit à espérer pouvoir toujours faire partie du groupe.

Elle quitta ainsi sa maison, redevenant celle que des gamines avaient surnommée Méduse. Cela l'avait amusé lorsqu'elle avait appris cela, surtout que le chevalier portant le bouclier de Méduse était une des rares personnes qu'elle appréciait.

Et puis elle avait de longs cheveux désordonnés, verts, est était le Serpentaire, elle avait trouvé ça recherché.

Arrivée sur le terrain d'entraînement, elle avisa le petit groupe.

« - Formez des paires, entraînement au combat aujourd'hui. Un se défend et l'autre attaque et quand je sifflerai vous échangerez les rôles. »

Elle ne comptait pas siffler avant bien deux heures.

Un léger applaudissement la fit se retourner, ainsi elle vit Aphrodite et DeathMask installés sur les gradins. DeathMask avait clairement la gueule du gars qui avait été levé de force, sous son masque elle devait avoir à peu près la même tête et Aphrodite lui avait un air qui la rendit méfiante. Voir le poisson sourire et se retenir de se frotter les mains n'était pas une bonne chose. Jamais.

Elle les rejoignit donc, s'asseyant à côté de Deathmask. Levant son masque elle les gratifia tous deux d'un baiser sur la joue, elle ne l'avait pas fait au début mais les deux ayant fortement insisté l'un en tant qu'esthéticien et l'autre en tant que grand frère qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser.

Replaçant donc son masque elle se prépara à l'avalanche de question qu'elle sentait poindre. Ce fût Aphrodite qui commença :

« - Alors comme ça on traîne avec les plus gros coureurs de jupon du sanctuaire. Tu sors avec qui ? Kanon... Milo ? Ou peut-être même Camus ? Ou les trois ?!»

Shaina eut un petit rire, il était clair que tout le monde avait dû sentir son cosmos avec eux la veille et il devait y avoir pas mal de rumeurs qui courraient à présent.

« - Et non Aphrodite, je suis juste leur nouvelle BFF. »

« - Mon cul ouais, c'est des profiteurs ces mecs. »

Deathmask avait lâché ça l'air renfrogné. Amusée Shaina lui tapota le bras, cherchant à le rassurer, il prenait vraiment cette auto proclamation de grand frère au sérieux.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, le seul ayant essayé de me draguer hier était Saga. »

Vu la tête de ses deux amis elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. L'un sortit une de ses roses avec laquelle il commença à se curer les ongles et de jolis feux follets se mirent à tourner autour de l'autre. Épuisée, Shaina n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à gérer leurs états d'âmes et leurs instincts surprotecteurs. Elle claqua ses mains :

« - Et Milo, Kanon et Camus ont eu à peu près la même réaction que vous alors par pitié arrêtez. »

Tout en maugréant, leurs armes disparurent.

« - Au moins tu es en sécurité avec eux, même si à mon avis ils ne méritent même pas ton amitié. »

Aphrodite avait lâché ça sur un ton suffisant, de la même manière qu'il parlait de son maquillage ou de ses cheveux.

Deathmask ne dit rien mais il sembla d'accord avec le poisson étant donné qu'il ne rajouta rien de plus. Ils dévièrent ainsi sur des sujets un peu moins dangereux. Au bout de deux heures Shaina lâcha un sifflement strident et avec satisfaction regarda ses apprenties inverser les rôles. Dans la vingtaine qu'elles étaient, il n'y en aurait sans doute que deux ou trois qui hériteraient d'une armure, certaines abandonnant ou parfois mourant. Cependant même si parfois se montrer aussi dure avec des enfants la blessait plus que ce qu'elle montrait elle refusait de voir un autre des apprentis qu'elle avait pris sous son aile mourir sans pouvoir se défendre.

Si elle ne pouvait pas les protéger, elle voulait qu'au moins elles soient assez résistantes pour ne pas mourir. Car si Cassios n'avait pas été assez résistant pour encaisser l'attaque d'Aiolia, c'était entièrement sa faute à elle.

Elle lâcha un petit soupir, la porteuse de l'armure du Serpentaire s'en voudrait sans doute toute sa vie. Mais culpabiliser ne ramener pas les morts à la vie. Jamais.

« - Et que dirais tu de venir manger à la maison demain soir ? »

C'était Aphrodite qui avait dit ça en attrapant le bras de Deathmask, les deux n'étaient pas ensembles, même si le cas contraire n'aurait pas vraiment étonné Shaina. Cependant Aphrodite était un pansexuel affirmé tandis que Deathmask lui... Lui se moquait pas mal de ce genre de chose. Même si à l'humble avis de Shaina état donné l'absence de regard intéressé chez celui-ci lorsqu'une femme se baissait avec un profond décolleté devant eux ou que des hommes s'entraînaient torse nu, il devait déjà être amoureux d'une personne. Il faudrait qu'elle se penche sur son cas un jour...

« Venir manger à la maison » avait une certaine signification lorsque c'était Aphrodite qui vous invitait, Shaina eut un léger sourire en hochant la tête étant donner que son masque cachait ses mimiques faciales. Certes ils mangeraient au Temple, mais ce serait le Cancer qui cuisinerait... La cuisine d'Aphrodite bien que souvent élégamment présentée était à peu près aussi toxique que ses roses... Voir plus.

La jeune femme se souvenait d'un joli biscuit qui l'avait rendue malade pendant une semaine et vu le rire qu'avait eu DM en l'apprenant, elle s'en était bien sortie.

Se levant les deux chevaliers se levèrent la saluant et quittèrent les lieux. Ils ne faisaient pas partis des gens qui venaient s'entraîner au sanctuaire contrairement à d'autres comme Shura qui retaillait des pierres ou Aiolos qui faisait des séries dans un coin.

Ce fût donc complètement surprise qu'elle sentit qu'on lui enlevait son masque, se retournant toutes griffes dehors, elle vit le sourire railleur de Milo qui la surplombait de quelques marches. Mettant ses mains sur ses hanches elle lâcha avec un léger sourire :

« - Milo, rends moi ça. »

Avec un clin d'œil il lui tendit... Avant de le lancer derrière Shaina où venant visiblement de se téléporter apparût Kanon pour rattraper l'objet.

Un tic agita le coin de la lèvre de Shaina quand elle entendit le rire de Milo dans son dos. De plus ils faisaient ça devant ses apprenties, n'y avait-il donc plus aucun respect ? Prenant un ton menaçant, les sourcils froncés elle fusilla du regard le premier fauteur de trouble :

« - Milo... »

« - Mais tu es tellement plus jolie sans ton masque Shaina. »

Il lui colla un baiser sur la joue après avoir dit ça sur un ton plaintif, perturbée, la femme aux cheveux verts se dit que le Scorpion était un adversaire redoutable d'une certaine manière étant donné qu'il pouvait facilement passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

Cependant, il valait mieux qu'elle se reprenne vite avant que ses protestations et les rires des deux chevaliers n'attirent l'attention de tous ceux présents dans le Colisée.

« - Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

Puis avec amusement, elle avisa que ni Milo ni Kanon n'avaient leur armure. Elle pourrait donc les avoir par surprise si elle décidait de les attaquer.

Ce fût Kanon qui s'amusait à lancer et à rattraper très haut dans les airs son masque qui lui répondit :

« - Vu qu'on te préfère sans, si s'en est une ! »

Et ainsi, le Serpentaire réalisa que l'attitude du Grand pope fasse aux deux crétins comme aurait dit Saga, était naturelle. Ils étaient des plaies, des plaies capables d'exploser des étoiles d'une pichenette mais intelligentes en plus.

En la voyant descendre des marches, ils partirent en courant un peu plus loin. A cause d'eux, ses apprenties avaient cessé de s'entraîner et ce fût ce qui énerva réellement Shaina au plus haut point. Elle allait les calmer ces deux imbéciles.

Passant devant ses apprenties, elle prit son ton sévère de professeure et commença à dire, même si elle sentait leurs regards curieux sur son visage dénudé :

« - Mesdemoiselles, des fois, lorsque la différence de corpulence et de cosmos ainsi que de force ou de rapidité est trop importante, cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez rien faire en attendant les renforts si renforts il y a. Je déconseille les risques inutiles, cependant il faut agir vite et sûrement. »

Kanon et Milo étaient tous deux dos à elle, bien qu'elle l'ignora, les deux étaient en train de réfléchir à comment ils pouvaient se débrouiller pour briser ce masque définitivement sans pour autant énerver ou pire, blesser Shaina.

Cependant lorsque Milo vit Kanon devenir blanc comme un linge après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Shaina, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Juste avant de mordre le sable ayant perdu l'équilibre de sa position accroupi. Un peu sonné il releva la tête et vit que Kanon s'était mangé un coup de pied dans le ventre, au-dessus de lui Shaina remettait son masque.

Alors qu'une fois de plus, le Scorpion confrontait son regard bleu glacé au regard terne du masque d'argent, il entendit la voix de Shaina dire distinctement et d'une voix forte :

« - Pour cela, l'idéal est l'effet de surprise. »

Visiblement satisfaite l'amazone tourna le dos aux deux hommes aux cheveux bleus. Alors que Milo songeait que si cela n'avait pas été Shaina, quelqu'un lui ayant fait pareil affront ce serait mangé Katakeo dans la gueule.

Kanon qu'il aidait à se relever souffla :

« - Pourquoi je me prends toujours un coup dans le ventre ?! Je vais finir par vomir moi un jour... »

« - J'ai assez pris de cuite avec toi pour savoir que t'as l'estomac accroché tu risques rien mon vieux t'inquiètes. »

Kanon fit la grimace tout en se remettant sur ses deux pieds, laissant son regard errer, Milo remarqua avec une moue de profond mécontentement que leurs deux camarades du Capricorne et du Sagittaire regardaient un peu trop sa BFF.

Visiblement personne n'avait capté avant de voir son visage que Shaina avant d'être une amazone était une femme. Et sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, le Scorpion eut un regret. Kanon et lui avaient été bien trop cons de laisser voir à d'autres potentiels prétendants que Saga le visage de la Serpentaire.

« - Hé, ils la matent violent là. »

Kanon avait les yeux plissés et si Shaka avait été là, il aurait dit que les deux dégageaient de mauvaises ondes.

Kanon lui avait tout à fait abandonné l'idée de se faire Shaina à la minute où celle-ci avait intégré leur groupe cependant même si Milo le niait, il savait que ce dernier était un peu trop propriétaire avec Shaina pour que son inconscient et son conscient se soient cantonné au rôle de BFF. Alors il se régalait de la situation.

Mais voilà, Kanon était un coq, donc voir que d'autres hommes que ceux de sa meute regardaient avec insistance une femme de SA meute ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Surtout que, réalisèrent les deux, aux contraires de Saga ou même d'eux, Shura et Aiolos avaient une excellente réputation au Sanctuaire et étaient donc le genre d'homme pour qui n'importe quelles femmes ou amazones seraient prêtes à abandonner son masque et l'épouser.

D'ailleurs alors qu'ils s'échangeaient des messes basses réussissant surtout à les inquiéter d'avantage tous deux, Shaina continuait quelques explications à ses élèves.

Cependant elle dut s'interrompre lorsque l'une d'entre elle leva la main pour poser une question :

« - Shaina, pourquoi alors que la règle des masques est abolie portez vous encore le votre ? »

Shaina claqua de la langue, agacée, elle détestait ce genre de question parfaitement stupide. Parce que oui ce genre de question était stupide, cela l'arrangeait que la règle soit annulée cependant le porte du masque était une tradition et une règle importante. Tout d'abord parce que déjà il était rare qu'un homme considère une amazone comme une guerrière, alors si elles commençaient à se balader sans leurs masques, maquillées comme de sortie et en jupe, alors la cause d'égalité serait perdue à jamais.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour balancer une réponse, brève et sèche, une voix au doux accent espagnol l'interrompit :

« - Parce qu'à la base, ces masques sont faits pour qu'on puisse vous voir comme des guerrières et non des femmes à protéger. Chose que je trouve assez déplorable quand on voit le visage de certaines...»

Surprise, Shaina se retourna pour se retrouver face à face... Ou plutôt face au torse nu de Shura du Capricorne qui lui fit un clin d'œil avec un léger sourire en coin. Ami de longue date avec Aphrodite et Deathmask, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'être invités ensemble à des repas et personne ne pouvait ne pas apprécier le porteur d'Excalibur.

« - Hé bien Capricorne, vous est-il venu l'envie de venir faire le cours à ma place ? »

On pouvait percevoir le sourire dans la voix sévère qu'avait Shaina en parlant à son supérieur qui parût un peu gêné, mais qui se rattrapa vite avec un humour que la jeune femme, si elle ne le connaissait pas un minimum, n'aurait jamais soupçonné :

« - Je crains que ma capacité ne se limite qu'à découper en long en large et en travers mesdemoiselles, cependant votre professeure est bien plus douée que moi donc je vous prierais de lui accorder toutes votre attention. »

Avec un dernier sourire il quitta le petit groupe qui ne se lassait pas de murmures. Shaina ramena le silence bien vite en raclant ses ongles sur une roche.

« - D'autres questions ? »

« - Shaina... Vous avez déjà eu une liaison avec un Chevalier ? »

Surprise, la jeune femme ne s'énerva même pas, c'était une question des plus inattendues, pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui posait ce genre de question à elle et pas à Marine qui était fiancée au Chevalier du Lion ? De toute manière aujourd'hui visiblement tout le monde avait décidé de l'emmerder. Réfléchissant à comment elle pouvait répondre en se passant une main dans les cheveux elle opta pour le plus simple :

« - Non. »

« - Alors pourquoi tout le monde dit que vous avez déclaré votre amour au chevalier Seiya ? »

Shaina ferma les yeux derrière son masque, inspira et souffla, tuer une de ses élèves serait mal. Vraiment mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait envie là, juste lui arracher les yeux, ce n'était pas mal n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne viendrait lui jeter la pierre pas vrai ?

« - Hé bien, je... »

« - C'est pas vrai, c'était un pari gamine. »

Une main s'était posée sur ses épaules et comme la veille des boucles bleues étaient dans son champ de vision, son sauveur... Elle ne l'appellerait jamais comme ça en publique étant donné qu'il risquerait de prendre trop vite la grosse tête le connaissant mais là elle avait envie de l'embrasser, sur la joue évidemment.

« - Même que c'est moi qui l'ai donné. »

Son deuxième sauveur.

Kanon agitait le doigt sous le nez de l'insolente qui avait osé faire pareille remarque. Mais celle-ci ne sembla pas vouloir en démordre :

« - Mais je suis sûre que... »

« - Shaina ne t'as-t- elle pas appris à ne pas répondre à des supérieurs surtout s'ils sont des chevaliers d'or ? »

Une voix froide et assurée, le troisième mousquetaire.

Camus avait entrecroisé les doigts et se tenait sur un des gradins, un livre posé à côté de lui, le soleil qui les avaient baigné dans un enfer inhumain toute la matinée ne parvenait pas à réchauffer les ondes gelées émanant du Verseau qui levait un sourcil désapprobateur vers la gamine qui sembla se ratatiner sous les quatre regards menaçant.

« - Il semblerait que j'arrive à temps les enfants ! »

Une voix enjouée cassa la tension ambiante, une Marine radieuse, sans masque arriva dans sa tenue d'entraînement suivie par un Aiolia qui regardait étrangement ses camarades. La première jeta un regard à Shaina qui signifiait clairement : « Toi, tu as des choses à me dire et ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper ». Et l'autre se contentait d'exprimer un grand « ? ».

Ainsi les BFF poussèrent un profond soupir.

Sauf que leurs amis se retrouvèrent à devoir consoler une bande de gamines qui les rejoignirent en piaillant effrayées par les mauvaises ondes du Scorpion, de la Serpentaire, du Verseau et du Gémeau. Qui n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à s'enfuir.

Essoufflée et sur le chemin de retour, Shaina poussa un long soupir et lâcha :

« - Non sérieusement, il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez avec ce masque ! »

D'un ton pragmatique et un sourire moqueur au visage se fût Kanon qui lui répondit :

« - Hé bien ne le porte plus dans ce cas ! »

« - Très drôle Kanon. »

« - Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas participé », Camus lâcha ça, presque indigné qu'on puisse penser ça de lui.

Shaina lui accorda à peine un regard :

« - Tu ne les as pas arrêtés non plus. »

Camus lui rendit un regard que Shaina comprit immédiatement, arrêter Milo était une chose quasiment impossible, mais arrêter Kanon et Milo était tout simplement impossible. Puis interrompant cet échange de regard Milo qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'ici :

« - Puisque c'est si déplorable, quand on cache le visage de certaines, autant l'enlever non ? »

Milo avait fait une parodie de l'accent espagnol que Shaina devina comme étant celui de Shura. Alors qu'elle restait sur place surprise, Milo accéléra le pas, les dépassant tous, les mains dans les poches et l'air en colère.

Lorsqu'il fut loin, Kanon lâcha un sifflement tandis que Camus fermait les yeux l'air exaspéré, Shaina n'ayant toujours pas vraiment réalisé finit par lâcher :

« - Il a quelque chose contre Shura ? »

« - Mais non il est juste jAÏEUHHHHHH PUTAIN DE MERDE CAMUS ! »

Alors que Kanon commençait à répondre et aller comme il aimait à le dire, mettre son grain de sel dans les histoires des autres, le pied de Camus qui écrasa discrètement le sien le fit taire, pour le moment, du moins ce fût ce que le regard assassin qu'il darda sur son ami qui laissait deviner ça.

« - La même chose que hier, il est propriétaire donc ça a dû le surprendre que Shura vienne ainsi te parler sans gêne ou même sans venir lui adresser la parole d'abord, il se prend pour un coq des fois. Et puis... Il s'est mal levé ce matin, tu devrais aller lui parler plus tard et si jamais il continue à faire son gamin c'est moi qui irais lui parler. »

Shaina eut un petit rire et acquiesça. Ainsi ils continuèrent d'avancer en discutant de tout et de rien, puis vint le moment où la route se coupa en deux, d'un côté la zone des amazones et de l'autre les treize temples.

Les saluant, Shaina prit le chemin de chez elle.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher, Kanon interrompit le silence et de sa voix calme qui rappelait à tout le monde qu'il était bien le petit frère de Saga, il demanda au Verseau :

« - Pourquoi tu lui as menti, on sait tous les deux pourquoi Milo a réagi comme ça. »

« - Parce que j'aime bien Shaina et que je trouverais regrettable qu'elle et Milo se disputent étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux du genre à agir et réfléchir après. De plus, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais Shaina n'est clairement pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments trop intimes et Milo lui ne réalise même pas qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Donc je préfère les laisser se débrouiller seuls. »

Kanon écouta, pensif, tout en shootant sur les cailloux qui croisaient son chemin. Camus avait raison, malheureusement. Mais si les choses ne bougeaient pas, ils auraient bientôt pas mal de rivaux à gérer, déjà que contrairement à Aiolos qui n'avait pas osé parler à leur amie, Shura lui avait semblé à l'aise et visiblement semblait la connaître. Puis il se souvient que le Cancer, Le Poisson et le Capricorne étaient des signes qui avaient toujours été proches et amis depuis leur plus jeune âge. Et merde.

Puis même il devait avouer que Shura était loin d'être laid, très loin même, pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être Aldébaran qui s'amusait à reluquer Shaina ? Lui se ferait remballer direct sans soucis.

Ben non, fallait que les plus bels hommes du sanctuaire s'amusent à tourner autour de leur BFF.

« - Et ne te fais pas trop de soucis par rapport à Shura, si tu veux mon avis Shaina n'est pas le genre de femme à accepter de passer après Athéna tout le temps. Donc que ce soit Aiolos ou Shura les deux ne vont sans doute pas tenter d'aller plus loin qu'un simple flirt. »

Kanon acquiesça pensif et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Camus, celui-ci semblait arriver à cerner un peu trop facilement les gens à son goût. Valait mieux être de son côté. Arrivés au Temple du Gémeau ils se séparèrent, Kanon verrait sans doute passer Shaina si celle-ci décidait d'aller discuter avec Milo.

Bon. En attendant, il alla chercher son portable, ouvrit la page de ses contacts et appela Thétis, il avait une tonne de choses à lui raconter.

Sous la douche, Shaina lâcha un profond soupir tout en sentant l'eau couler sur ses cheveux, il lui semblait que depuis la veille au moins un an s'était passé. Camus, Milo et Kanon semblaient faire partie intégrante de sa vie lorsqu'elle y songeait. Mais cependant elle avait aussi l'impression qu'avec eux, il y avait eu le départ de toute sa tranquillité, elle allait de surprise en surprise. D'abord Saga la veille, maintenant Shura... Sans doute qu'avant, elle leur serait tombé dans les bras comme une mouche mais... A présent cela lui semblait trop bizarre.

Mais Shaina ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde passer ses derniers jours, heureuse avec un mari entourée de gamins aux cheveux verts et bleus. Bleus ? Pourquoi Bleus d'ailleurs ? Un visage lui vint à l'esprit, railleur et au regard charmeur transmis par deux aigues-marines tenant place d'yeux.

Elle se foutu une gifle mentale, Milo ? Même pas en rêve, elle ne niait pas n'avoir jamais été attirée par le Scorpion, mais comme elle, il était venimeux. Lorsque l'eau sur ses épaules déjà tiède, devint gelée, elle sortit de l'eau et attrapa une serviette au passage.

Elle eut un sourire en revenant à ses pensées, le grec était indéniablement sexy, ainsi lorsqu'il avait voulu qu'elle soit sa BFF, elle avait d'abord été assez vexée sans ne rien montrer puis soulagée, elle ne finirait jamais par tomber amoureuse par mégarde de son supérieur.

Mais cette attitude protectrice et assez propriétaire qu'il avait avec elle était assez perturbante pour la jeune femme malgré les remarques de Kanon et Camus comme quoi c'était tout à fait normal.

Hum.

Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Cependant habituée aux états d'âmes des gens, elle alla chercher dans sa cuisine de quoi offrir un goûter à Milo lorsqu'elle irait le voir, l'estomac plein même les pires caractères s'amélioraient. Elle mit tout dans un panier et sortit de chez elle prenant le chemin des treize temples.

Croisant Mû et Kiki elle les salua d'un ton léger, le premier n'avait rien contre elle mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de discuter et le second, aux vu des altercations qu'elle avait eu au début avec les bronzes ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Aldebaran lui la salua gentiment d'un signe de la main tout en passant le balais devant son temple, elle eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la maison du Gémeau que Kanon lui tomba dessus et regarda dans le panier :

« - Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais ! »

Suivant son regard, elle vit qu'il regardait avec insistance le bocal rempli de cookies qu'elle avait dans son sac, la jeune femme au visage recouvert d'un masque eut un petit rire et lâcha tout en en tendant un à Kanon :

« - Niveau cuisine je me limite aux salades, nourriture surgelées et pâtes ! »

« - Vraiment ? Tu casses l'image des italiennes ! »

Taquin Kanon mima une mine d'un enfant auquel on aurait brisé tous ses rêves. Cependant une voix ainsi que le claquement d'une porte se refermant les interrompirent :

« - Moi au contraire je trouve qu'elle en a tous les critères, voir qu'elle fait remonter toutes les femmes de sa nationalité dans mon estime. »

C'était Saga qui sortant du salon s'approchait d'eux, poliment Shaina lui tendit un cookie qu'il prit après l'avoir chastement embrassé sur la joue de son masque.

Il en croqua un bout sous le regard noir de Kanon qui grinçait des dents.

« - Ils sont excellents Shaina, tu ferais une merveilleuse épouse. »

Il avait l'air le plus sérieux du monde en disant cela, tellement que Shaina, décidant d'ignorer le sous entendu, eut un sourire et souhaitant revenir sur un terrain plus confortable lâcha :

« - Hé bien je suis sûre que l'épicière sera ravie du compliment étant donné que c'est à elle que j'ai acheté ces cookies hier. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une urgence qui m'attend ! »

Laissant derrière elle un Saga surpris et un Kanon hurlant de rire disant à son frère « T'inquiètes elle est juste sexagénaire l'épicière au moins elle tombera pas enceinte ! », Shaina continua son chemin, ni Deathmask, ni Aiolia et Marine n'étaient aux temples suivant. Le premier pour une raison qu'ignorait Shaina, les deux autres finissant l'entraînement au Colisée.

Savourant le calme et la légère odeur d'encens quand elle pénétra dans le temple de la Vierge, Shaina passa en silence ne souhaitant pas déranger la méditation de Shaka qui lui, cependant parla tandis qu'elle passait devant lui :

« - Si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre les mauvaises ondes de Milo, je t'en serais reconnaissant Amazone. »

Un peu étonnée, n'ayant probablement jamais vraiment parlé avec Shaka, Shaina s'arrêta net pour lui répondre :

« - Je ferai ce que je peux, Chevalier. »

Shaka lui adressa un sourire gardant les yeux clos :

« - L'effort sera apprécié à sa juste valeur. »

Un peu perturbée par l'attitude du Bouddha. La jeune femme continua son chemin, ainsi elle traversa la maison vide de la Balance, ce qui était une bonne chose car Dohko était quelqu'un de curieux.

Elle se souvenait le nombre de fois qu'elle avait dû supporter ses questions à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisé en allant chez Aphrodite.

Alors si là il la voyait avec de quoi manger et en plus se dirigeant chez Milo, il l'aurait probablement poussé à bout.

Huh.

Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comme elle allait aborder le Scorpion. Cependant avant même d'avoir défini une technique d'approche en quelque sorte étant donné qu'avec leurs deux caractères explosifs ils seraient capables de se disputer à la place de parler simplement, elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Cela lui apprendra à avoir la tête dans les nuages en marchant. Milo avait les bras croisés et gardait un air boudeur au visage.

L'imitant, Shaina croisa les bras et pendant bien cinq minutes ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, enfin plutôt Milo affrontait le reflet implacable du masque d'argent que la jeune femme arborait.

Puis soudain, brisant la confrontation, Milo se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri de frustration.

Shaina eut un petit sourire derrière son masque, elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi elle en était arrivée là mais elle laissait faire les choses.

Se laissant tomber sur la marche d'entrée de son temple, Milo lâcha, les sourcils froncés :

« - Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu es frustrante. »

« - Je sais que je le suis c'est déjà un bon point non ? »

Il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui et avisant le contenu du panier, il dit soudain tout guilleret:

« - Des cookies et du lait ? Qui t'a vendu la mèche, Kanon ou Camus ? »

Avec un petit rire l'amazone lui répondit :

« - Aucun, mais je trouve que c'est la base pour un goûter ou même pour la vie. »

« - Tu ne serais pas ma BFF je t'aurais épousé rien que pour ce que tu viens de dire. »

Il dit ça d'un air tellement sérieux en la regardant que la jeune femme cette fois rit aux éclats :

« - Vous avez quoi cette aprem ?! J'ai l'air d'une femme à marier ou quoi ? »

Milo tiqua, il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie par réflexe, car en son fort intérieur il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non.

Mais comme réfléchir à ses sentiments inexistants car lui, tomber amoureux ? Quelle bonne blague, sérieusement. Non l'attirance qu'il pouvait ressentir envers Shaina était juste due au désir et rien d'autre, enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait depuis la veille. Il préféra plutôt faire le curieux sur ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment :

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Shaina tressaillit, elle sentait qu'elle avait merdé là d'un coup, puis se disant que de toute façon si elle refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, il irait le demander à Kanon qui irait sans doute amplifier l'histoire tout simplement parce que cela collait bien au personnage. Avec un soupir elle lâcha :

« - C'est Saga qui a dit que je ferais une bonne femme i peine vingt minutes. »

« - Cela t'as fait plaisir ? »

Elle regarda Milo, il n'avait aucune aiguille écarlate de sortie et arborait un air calme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Franche, la jeune femme haussa les épaules passant une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée :

« - Si j'avais voulu être une femme mariée je n'aurais pas subi l'entraînement pour être chevalier tu ne crois pas ? »

« - Cela ne t'empêche pas de te marier non ? »

L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme douta avoir une telle conversation avec Milo du Scorpion, BFF ou pas.

Cependant elle ne sut pas vraiment que répondre à cette question. Devant son silence, le grec décida de changer de conversation ne souhaitant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

« - En tout cas visiblement tu as l'embarras du choix des prétendants au Sanctuaire, même si aucun n'a le droit de te toucher ! Bouge pas je vais chercher des bols.»

Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa cuisine et attrapait deux bols, Milo restait choqué le regard dans le vague. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait de la jalousie, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait lorsqu'il pensait à Shura et Saga en train de courtiser Shaina.

C'était psychologique. C'est comme la douleur, c'est dans la tête. (Dit-il, lui le porteur d'Antarès).

Ressortant, il vit que Shaina avait sorti son bocal, deux pommes d'un rouge vif comme il les aimait et la bouteille de lait et qu'elle l'attendait patiemment. Il se demanda comment au bout de seulement deux jours il s'était attaché à elle.

Plaisantant, ils finirent de discuter et lorsque Shaina le quitta, elle se dit que Milo était malin et imprévisible.

Plus de vingt fois en une heure, elle avait tenté de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était énervé tout seul en revenant du Colisée et autant de fois qu'il l'avait fallu il avait détourné la conversation. Et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur à s'énerver.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, passer les 100 visiteurs ça fait quand même super plaisir ! Merci pour les reviews c'est encourageant et ça fait plaisir. Encore un grand merci à ma chère Bêta Readeuse qui me signale même quand par malheur je commence une phrase sans la finir… Ah ah._

 _Narcys._

 **Chapitre 4**

Shaina montait les marches du Sanctuaire. Habillée d'un jean et d'un joli chemisier, elle traversa les temples. Elle avait réussi à éviter Kanon et Saga en passant par un raccourci qu'elle connaissait étant la chef de la garde du sanctuaire.

Ah le pouvoir ! Bref.

Cependant il lui restait encore à passer par chez Milo et Camus avant de pouvoir arriver chez Aphrodite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cherchait à les éviter ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué, Kanon lui aurait demandé pourquoi elle se baladait le visage nu si elle faisait un scandale quand lui et Milo le lui enlevaient. Milo la harcèlerait sans doute de question surtout s'il apprenait qu'elle allait à un repas organisé par Aphrodite, qu'il y aurait sans doute Deathmask et Shura, cela irait sans doute de pire en pire. Et Camus ne dirait rien lui, mais elle sentait qu'il se débrouillerait pour qu'elle se sente coupable pour quelque chose

Discrètement et camouflant son cosmos du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle traversa la maison du Scorpion, celle-ci était vide. Avec un soupir elle se dit que Milo devait sans doute être allé en chasse d'une nouvelle proie qui tomberait sans le moindre doute dans ses bras.

Pourquoi était-elle énervée à cette idée ?

Ouiiii, c'était un de ses BFF, elle s'inquiétait qu'un jour il attrape une MST à force de coucher à droite à gauche.

Alors qu'elle sortait elle rencontra un chevalier à son plus grand regret. Hors de son temple Aiolos, qui s'entraînait au tir à l'arc, lui adressa un sourire timide. Et merde. Elle respectait énormément le Sagittaire mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, elle le salua de la main tout en continuant son chemin.

La jeune femme aux cheveux verts jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se dit que si elle ne voulait pas qu'Aphrodite ne lui fasse la peau il vaudrait mieux qu'elle accélère.

Sauf qu'en talons aiguille elle ne pouvait pas sprinter.

Ne pas s'énerver. Exploser un rocher ne servirait à rien non plus si ce n'était à tâcher son joli chemisier blanc et à ruiner son maquillage. Mais si elle n'avait pas eu à gérer les états d'âmes d'une apprentie qui était venue la voir pour lui dire que son oiseau domestique était mort la nuit dernière (non mais depuis quand on avait un animal domestique au Sanctuaire hein?), elle ne se serait pas mise en colère.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la maison du Capricorne qu'elle traversa au pas de course, une voix à l'accent espagnol la coupa dans son élan :

« - Ah visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard. »

Avec un sourire, Shaina se tourna vers Shura qui finissait de boutonner une chemise noire. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune femme lâcha avec un petit sourire :

« - Nous serons donc deux à affronter la colère d'Aphrodite. »

Avec un air suffisant il lui attrapa la main et lui fit un baise main qui surprit Shaina :

« - Allons, une simple fleur ne résiste pas à une épée, tu ne risques rien belle demoiselle. »

Elle retira la main et haussa un sourcil tout en gardant un sourire hésitant, ce qu'il venait de faire c'était en toute amitié non ? Oui c'était cela.

« - La belle demoiselle sait se défendre, chevalier. »

Sur ses mots, elle lui tourna le dos et avec un petit rire, le Capricorne la suivit. Le brun regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de la beauté de la jeune femme. Les fois où il avait eu l'occasion de voir son visage en compagnie d'Aphrodite et de DeathMask étaient nulles. Car jamais il ne l'avait vue se découvrir le visage et puis il fallait l'avouer, quand Shaina s'était rapproché de ses deux amis d'enfance, lui était trop occupé à se racheter pour avoir trahi Athéna lorsqu'il avait été spectre.

Cependant la veille, lorsqu'il avait vu le Scorpion et le Gémeau cadet dénuder le visage de l'amazone, il se dit qu'il avait été bien stupide de vouloir se racheter et aussi que ses amis du Cancer et du Poisson avait raison, il ne prêtait pas assez attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Du coup, il s'autorisait dès qu'il en avait la possibilité quelques tentatives d'approche de la Serpentaire.

« - Je n'oserais en douter Shaina. »

Il savait l'amazone capable de bien des choses bien qu'il se surprit à se demander le nombre de choses dont elle était capable avec sa bouche, ses longs doigts... Urgh, il se reprit immédiatement. C'était plus qu'incorrect de sa part de penser à pareilles choses.

Puis de toute façon, il se disait que si jamais il voulait réellement quelque chose avec la belle jeune femme en cas de problème il risquerait de se retrouver avec Aphrodite et Deathmask sur le dos, les deux lui avaient semblé grandement apprécier la jeune femme. Et s'il se souvenait bien, le Cancer avait estimé qu'en tant qu'italien, il était le grand frère spirituel de la jeune femme, Shura lui avait bien dit d'arrêter de boire, après il faisait des actes insensés et irréfléchis.

M'enfin, vu la trempe de Shaina un moment s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne puisse rien qu'espérer lui arracher un baiser.

Un peu gênée par les actes de Shura précédemment, Shaina ouvrait le pas les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple du poisson, celui-ci était assez... Animé. Tout les deux ayant traversé le reste des escaliers dans la nuit, furent totalement éblouis par la lumière du hall et de la pièce d'où venait le bruit.

Shaina entra la première et fut accueillie, par Aphrodite qui l'ayant sentie arriver, l'attrapa par les deux mains la tirant vers le centre de la pièce, la jeune femme elle clignait des yeux aveuglée par toutes les lumières.

Bon sang mais ça se voyait que ce n'était pas le poisson qui payait les factures d'électricité.

Elle se serait attendue à un truc un peu plus tranquille, mais visiblement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche elle se demanda si ce n'était vraiment qu'un repas. Alors que sa vue lui revenait peu à peu, elle vit que tout éparpillés dans la salle à manger d'Aphrodite se trouvaient : Marine, Aiolia, June, Geist, Milo, Kanon, Camus et Deathmask qui portait un tablier sur sa chemise et son pantalon de costume. Sans oublier Shura qui fermait la porte derrière elle.

L'impudent qui avait posé sa main sur sa hanche n'était autre que Milo qui lui colla un baiser sur la joue, sans un mot il la quitta allant s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Kanon, tout en jetant un regard menaçant à Shura qui était arrivé en même temps qu'elle.

Tous étaient bien habillés, au point qu'elle faisait tâche fronçant les sourcils, elle regard Aphrodite qui souriait de toutes ses dents dans sa chemise rose bonbon et son pantalon blanc.

« - Euh... Tu m'expliques ? »

Il tiqua, légèrement, la regardant comme si elle était stupide :

« - J'en étais sûr. »

Alors que le poisson commençait à se lamenter sur le pourquoi il s'attachait toujours à de parfaits imbéciles, ce fût Marine qui se leva le visage souriant, elle portait une robe à volant d'une jolie couleur bleutée :

« - Hé bien, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, tu passes tellement de temps à travailler sur les apprenties et sur la garde que tu en oublies ton propre anniversaire. »

« - Non mais je suis née en Mars vous savez... »

Puis l'évidence la frappa, il y avait bien deux mois de cela, en parlant avec Aphrodite tandis qu'il lui faisait les ongles, elle avait soupiré en disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom étant donné que durant celui-ci s'était déroulé la guerre sainte. Tout sourire, le Poisson lui avait alors proposé de lui organiser une fête en été lorsqu'ils auraient plus de temps, ainsi ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la date.

Et c'était aujourd'hui.

Et m*rde.

« - Zut... Zut et rezut. »

Marine eut un petit rire :

« - Ne t'en fais donc pas, tout le monde ici se doute que tu n'es pas du genre à faire passer ton anniversaire sur ton boulot. »

« - Ouais sans doute. »

Elle répondit cela d'une petite voix, les dents serrées, mais se ressaisissant vite, elle alla coller un gros bisous sur la joue d'Aphrodite qui avait l'air déprimé dans un coin.

« - Je suis désolée Aphrodite, vraiment. »

Avec un air mélodramatique le Poisson lui répondit tout en lui adressant un sourire :

« - Ne t'en fais donc pas, j'avais bien compris que tu aurais oublié, c'est pour ça que j'ai TOUT prévu. »

Elle le regarda intriguée et méfiante :

« - C'est à dire ? »

« - Tu vas refaire ton entrée, habillée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« - Je suis habillée et déjà dans la pièce. »

Le poisson haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé et secoua ses boucles azur, exaspéré par la méfiance de son amie.

« - Tu recevras mon cadeau en avance mais tant pis. Tu vas dans ma chambre, le paquet est sur le lit. »

« - Mais... Je... »

« - Kanon, Milo guidez là vers la chambre et elle ne sort pas tant qu'elle n'est pas changée, maquillée et coiffée. Et si jamais j'apprends que l'un de vous à essayer d'ouvrir la porte à un moment inopportun... »

« - Vous serez réduits à l'état de glaçons, de jolis glaçons bleus. » Commença Camus qui regarda calmement les deux concernés qui eurent un frisson.

« - Et ornerez le haut de ma cheminée. » Cria Deathmask depuis la cuisine.

Interdite et escortée par ses deux gardes qui restaient sages, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami.

Mais avant qu'elle ne rentre, elle entendit une remarque de Kanon qui la fit faire volte-face et celui-ci se fit fusiller du regard dans l'immédiat :

« - Hé bien déjà que Shura te dévorait du regard, faudrait pas qu'au retour il te saute dessus. Déjà que vous êtes arrivés ensemble ça va jaser. »

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester étant donné que s'ils étaient arrivés ensemble c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux en retard et que du coup, il était normal que passant par son temple ils arrivent ensembles.

Mais ce fût Milo qui le visage parfaitement neutre si ce n'était un léger sourire aux lèvres qui intervint :

« - Le seul qui va jaser, c'est toi Kanon. De plus, si Shura s'approche de trop près de Shaina et a un excès de confiance, on le ramènera vite à la réalité. »

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de baby sitter vous savez ? »

Mais les deux continuèrent leur conversation l'ignorant totalement, au point que résistant à l'envie d'attraper la tête de chacun pour les frapper l'une contre l'autre, elle entra dans la chambre et ferma devant elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le paquet qui, comme l'avait dit Aphrodite se trouvait sur le lit, le papier cadeau était si bien fait qu'elle eut mal au cœur en le déchirant.

Dehors, assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur de marbre, Kanon et Milo avaient changé de sujet :

« - Alors, je m'attendais à un peu plus de réaction. »

« - Vraiment ? Oh, tu sais j'ai compris le concept d'amie avec un e à la fin. C'est juste que... »

Curieux, le Gémeau regarda son ami et ce qu'il vit le perturba. Malgré son sourire léger et ses yeux brillants, quelque chose couvait dans les yeux de Milo.

Il y avait du désir, un désir mal contenu qui envahissait tout l'océan bleu clair de ses yeux mais aussi un grand désarroi.

L'ex-Marina réprima un frisson, il savait parfaitement ce que s'infligeait Milo. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir ce que cette attitude chez lui signifiait, il savait comment le Scorpion pouvait être sévère envers lui-même tout en gardant ce côté casse cou(ille) et insouciant qui le caractérisait.

Comme réfléchissant ses mots, sans le regarder, Milo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, complètement perdu :

« - Je la veux et d'un autre côté... Je ne la mérite pas. »

« - Depuis quand tu te fatigues avec des trucs comme ça ? »

Avec un petit rire devant le ton moqueur de Kanon qui lui, se demandait où allait les mener pareille situation, l'homme aux cheveux bleus violacés lui répondit :

« - Hé bien, Shaina je la respecte et puis je l'apprécie énormément, c'est bizarre hein ? Je la connais peu et pourtant... »

Kanon prit un air affolé, les mains sur les joues :

« - Mais tu es amoureux. »

Milo plissa le nez et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs :

« - Même pas vrai. »

« - Hé siiiii, Athéna m'en soit témoin, tu es amoureux de Shaina ! »

« - La ferme c'est pas ça ! »

« - Et siiiii. »

Alors que Milo menaçait de son aiguille son ami qui parlait bien trop fort à son goût, Shaina entre-bailla la porte, pour finalement l'ouvrir en grand.

« - C'est pas bientôt fini de gueuler ? »

Sa voix sévère glissa sur les deux hommes comme une légère brise, tous les deux semblaient hypnotisés, voyant qu'ils la reluquaient tout deux sans vergogne, une légère rougeur apparût sur les joues de la jeune femme qui finissant par s'énerver, grogna et leur servit un admirable Thunder Claws.

Mais comme dans un réflexe, Milo empêcha la ruine de sa chemise à plus de 200 euros et de celles de son ami en attrapant le poignet de Shaina et en l'attirant pour mieux la bloquer.

Mal à l'aise la jeune femme chercha à le repousser en vain cependant il la relâcha bien vite en sentant le regard curieux de Kanon qui avait la même mine que s'il était au cinéma, ne manquait que le paquet de pop corn.

Et puis de toute façon, s'il sentait trop la peau soyeuse de l'italienne contre la sienne, il risquait de perdre son self control et c'était hors de question :

« - La parure de notre Cobra ce soir la rend encore plus envoûtante que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas Kanon ? », dit il avec un rire nerveux.

« - Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. »

Shaina reprenait peu à peu son calme surprise par la soudaine réaction de Milo, qui lui avait jeté un regard étrange avant de la relâcher, la faisant frissonner.

La jeune femme se balança un peu gênée sur ses talons malgré son visage qui ne semblait afficher rien d'autre qu'un léger mépris à présent.

En même temps qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris à Aphrodite de lui acheter une robe pareille, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais pu se payer ça même avec un an de son salaire. Et n'aurais sans doute jamais osé la porter.

La robe d'une belle couleur noire tirant sur le violet dans des reflets velours étaient un bustier lacé dans son dos, laissant ses épaules, son cou et son décolleté totalement nu. Sans parler que le tissu couvrant ses jambes jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses était fait de volants semi transparents tous superposés.

Maquillée légèrement la jeune femme avait mis un peu de gloss sur ses lèvres roses et agrandis ses yeux de traits charbonneux avec le khôl qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des tiroirs de la coiffeuses du Poisson.

Ses cheveux ? Elles les avaient relevés avec quelques pinces à chignons réussissant à faire tenir un chignon coiffé décoiffé qui faisait ressortir ses traits et son port que certains auraient qualifié de royal et laissant quelques mèches vertes en tomber.

Mais voilà la robe montrait quand même beaucoup plus de peau qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et puis de toute façon, il fallait qu'elle se prépare mentalement à chaque fois qu'elle devait vraiment se montrer femme. Et là, c'était totalement imprévu.

Cependant alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela en tirant un peu sur le devant de la robe, deux mains lui prirent les siennes et Shaina eut un sourire en posant ses mains au creux de deux coudes galants. Ainsi accompagnée par deux de ses meilleurs amis, la jeune femme re-rentra dans le salon.

Et le silence tomba.

Haussant un sourcil méprisant pour cacher sa gêne devant la répétition de l'épisode qui avait eu lieu à sa sortie de la chambre, la voix de la jeune femme claqua comme un fouet :

« - Quoi ?! »


	6. Chapter 6

Merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et à ma Bêta Readeuse 3

Narcys

 **Chapitre 5**

La fête avait repris son cours, tous avaient dégusté avec plaisir la cuisine de Deathmask installé au buffet qui s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules à l'écoute des compliments, cependant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme avait vu son « frère » clairement heureux et il lui avait semblé que Geist lui avait tenu un moment compagnie.

Intéressant.

Malheureusement elle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler. Il lui sembla qu'un combat acharné avait lieu, Shura et Milo échangeaient des regards incendiaires se disputant le droit de danser avec elle, de temps en temps Kanon, Camus ou Aphrodite leur volaient l'occasion sous le nez, sans parler de Saga qui revenant du temple d'Athéna s'était senti obligé de complimenter Shaina sur sa robe et avait été invité par Aphrodite à continuer la soirée avec eux.

Sauf qu'à présent, Shaina chaussée sur ses Louboutin commençait sérieusement à avoir envie de pleurer.

Dansant avec Camus, celui-ci remarqua son air affligé :

« - Tu ne passes pas une bonne soirée Shaina ? »

Shaina eut un sourire qui rassura immédiatement le Verseau qui avait peur que l'attitude de Milo, Shura et Saga gâchent la soirée de la jeune femme.

« - Oui bien sûr, c'est juste que je commence à vous trouver ridicules tous à vous disputer ainsi mes faveurs. Je veux dire, je peux bien danser avec chacun d'entre vous sans que vous ne vous mettiez des bâtons dans les roues.»

« Si tu savais », pensa fortement Camus. Les interventions de Camus, Kanon et Aphrodite n'avaient pour but qu'éviter une situation inconfortable pour la jeune femme qui visiblement était totalement ignorante de l'ambiguïté des sentiments de Milo à son égard, de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur Saga et du désir que le Capricorne éprouvait pour elle.

Cependant comme Aphrodite, une autre personne semblait avoir vu la situation actuelle car à la fin de la chanson, Marine s'avança vers Camus et Shaina avant qu'un des hommes ne la dérobe à nouveau. Et le sourire qu'adressa Marine aux deux leurs inspira deux choses : pour Shaina, le fait que finalement danser n'était pas si mal et Camus, qu'il était heureux de ne pas être responsable du courroux de l'aigle.

« - Je te la prends, Chevalier. »

L'amazone se rappela alors qu'elle n'était pas allée voir l'aigle pour parler avec elle des derniers événements. Pas bon.

Pas bon du tout.

Suivant Marine, elles sortirent dehors, les nuits de début d'été étaient chaudes et ainsi elles se trouvaient loin de la musique et des voix.

Son amie se tourna alors vers la Cobra la pointant du doigt, des étincelles dans ses yeux noisettes :

« - Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi les coqs du Sanctuaire te courent tous après. »

Shaina eut un petit rire devant l'exagération de son amie, car oui pour elle c'était une grosse exagération. Ainsi elle raconta à son amie tout ce qui s''était passé.

A la fin de son récit, Marine arborait sur le visage un léger sourire :

« - Donc en gros, tes prétendants se résument à Milo, Saga et Shura. »

« - Tu n'as écouté que ce qui t'intéressait ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que c'était Milo lui-même qui est venu me demander d'être sa nouvelle BFF, alors lui non c'est juste qu'il est un peu trop possessif, de la même manière que peut l'être Deathmask parfois. »

« - Deathmask ne te dévore pas du regard dès que tu bouges d'un cil j'ai envie de te dire. »

« - Ah ah, l'amour te monte à la tête ma chère Marine. »

« - Ou bien c'est toi qui es aveugle. Mais tu es sûre qu'aucun ne te plaît en particulier ?»

L'Ophiucus eu une moue pensive, bien sûr les trois étaient bels hommes, intelligents et respectueux, à leur manière certes mais respectueux tout de même. Mais Milo était son meilleur ami et un coureur de jupon, Shura n'était pas le type d'homme auquel elle s'intéressait en général bien qu'en tant qu'ami il soit génial pour le peu de soirée qu'elle avait passé avec lui, Deathmask et Aphrodite mais ils n'avaient jamais trop d'atomes crochus lui semblait-il. Quant à Saga, c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

« - Malheureusement non, pas qu'ils ne me plaisent pas, mais voilà quoi... »

Avec un soupir et un regard qui signifiait « J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire », Marine lui tapota le dos. Cependant la rousse était bien loin d'être satisfaite, mais ce n'était visiblement pas en continuant sa conversation avec Shaina qu'elle aurait les réponses attendues. Enfin, elle avait tout le temps possible, peut-être même que si pareille situation s'éternisait trop elle aurait une conversation avec les gens les plus à même de savoir.

Cependant son amie ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça car tapant les mains l'une contre l'autre, elle lui dit :

« - On ferait mieux de rentrer et s'ils ne me laissent pas reposer mes pieds ils se feront tous rembarrer non mais ! »

Marine eut un petit rire, ses yeux saphir étincelant à la lumière de la Lune. Elle savait que Shaina, bien que comme toute femme aimait être convoitée, cette dernière détestait les situations de ce genre et de plus, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, se montrer aussi féminine devant tant de monde devait lui donner la désagréable impression d'être mise à nue.

Mais ce que déplorait Marine, c'est qu'aucun homme qui la courtisait ou s'était rapproché d'elle ici, ne s'était intéressé à elle avant qu'elle ne découvre son visage.

La loi des masques était une véritable plaie quand elle était obligatoire cependant, elle était un gage aussi à trouver le véritable amour.

Mais il était aussi certain que la Serpentaire n'était pas destinée à une romance pleine de guimauve non plus.

Suivant Shaina, elles re-rentrèrent dans le temple au milieu de la musique.

Elle eut énormément de cadeau, Marine et Aiolia lui avaient offert un set de manucure, ce qui la fit énormément rire, car le plus heureux fut Aphrodite qui s'extasia :

« - ENFIN ! Avec ses ongles elle m'abîmait mon matériel ! »

Cependant d'autres furent bien moins heureux de ce cadeau, Kanon et Milo avaient râlé, lançant des regards haineux à l'Aigle et au Lion :

« - Vous voulez vraiment qu'on se fasse buter ou quoi ? »

« - Quand elle se casse un ongle au moins on a du répit pendant une paire de jour, vous abusez ! »

Geist lui offrit un joli miroir lui murmurant :

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu portais ton masque moins souvent, alors évite d'oublier que ton visage est nu ! »

La star de la soirée lui avait collé un baiser sur la joue en lui disant :

« - Mais bien sûr, il me semble que les oiseaux chantent pour pas grand chose dans le sanctuaire mais merci ma belle ! »

Deathmask lui avait offert un bracelet en argent avec un serpent aux yeux fait d'émeraudes, les larmes lui en étaient venues aux yeux. Aphrodite, Deathmask et Marine avaient été ses premiers amis, voir ses uniques amis au Sanctuaire et c'étaient sans doute eux que la jeune femme considérait le plus comme une famille. Alors qu'elle allait le remercier, émue, Deathmask se contenta de lever la main pour la faire taire et se tourna vers les autres invités, Shaina ne voyait que son dos mais elle vit quelques visages devenirs pâles :

« - N'oubliez pas, un serpent est venimeux et si jamais certains échappent aux conséquences qu'entraîne une morsure, n'oubliez pas que la Mort lorsqu'elle a quelqu'un sur sa liste ne l'oublie jamais. »

Un peu exaspérée bien que toujours émue la jeune femme eut un petit rire, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère en ouvrant un autre cadeau.

Sauf qu'une main l'arrêta prestement, c'était June, qui, avec un sourire mystérieux qui ne disait certes rien qui vaille à Shaina, lui dit :

« - Le mien, je te conseille de l'ouvrir plus tard. »

Et se fiant au toucher, la jeune femme sentit un tissu doux et de la dentelle. Des sous vêtements, probablement.

Mais d'autres curieux eux n'hésitèrent pas à intervenir. Le premier fut Kanon avec un grand sourire :

« - Allé Shaina, on se connaît tous ici et puis nous sommes tous AMIS ! Donc quoi que ce soit cela ne causera aucun émoi non ? »

La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi elle ne croyait qu'à moitié son ami, donc moqueuse elle lâcha :

« - On t'a jamais dit que c'était un défaut la curiosité ? »

Et sans faire attention aux protestations, elle posa le paquet près d'elle histoire qu'aucun n'aie l'idée de lui prendre pour le regarder. Aussi, June aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas une soirée entre filles et aurait pu lui offrir plus tard, mais non, connaissant la blonde celle-ci avait sans doute eu peur qu'elle ne se vexe.

Ensuite, Camus lui tendit un joli paquet, surprise elle regarda ses trois récents amis et vit qu'ils tenaient tous un paquet :

« - Mais vous n'auriez pas dû, en plus vous avez dû être prévenu au dernier moment ! »

Aphrodite qui se sentit visé par le commentaire s'écria vexé :

« - Hé ho, j'ai dû agir en vitesse et ce ne serait pas arrivé si t'y avais pensé ! »

D'un regard la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que ce n'était guère un reproche tandis que Camus prenait la parole :

« - Hé bien nous avons dû aller faire les magasins en quatrième vitesse mais cela n'a causé aucun dérangement particulier. »

« - Non c'était assez drôle. »

« - Vous déconnez les gars mais j'ai dû vous aider à choisir les cadeaux parce que moi j'en ai déjà offert à des f... »

Kanon qui paraissait scandalisé se prit deux coudes dans les côtes de chaque côté faisant rire la jeune femme.

Ainsi elle prit le paquet que lui tendait Camus, l'ouvrant elle découvrit avec un sourire un assortiment de chocolat, avec humour elle lâcha :

« - Hé bien si tu veux que je grossisse dit le de suite ! »

Camus haussa les épaules avant de rejeter la faute sur Kanon qui se massant les côtes parut presque choqué :

« - Il m'a dit que vous les femmes aimiez le chocolat. C'est de sa faute. »

« - Et il ne s'est pas trompé merci Camus. »

Elle alla l'embrasser sur la joue. Ensuite Kanon lui tendit un cadeau avec un clin d'œil :

« - Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper ces imbéciles. »

Et c'était lui qui disait ça... Tout le monde rit dans la pièce vexant le Gémeau qui se mit à bouder, ouvrant le paquet, la jeune femme découvrit un bon pour des massages dans des locaux de luxe, embrassant le chevalier sur la joue elle le remercia. Ce genre de cadeau lui permettrait de se relaxer après avoir travaillé comme une esclave avec la garde. Les bronzes étaient un ramassis d'incapables à n'en point douter, Marine venait l'aider de temps en temps l'aidant ainsi que Jabu qui même si il était un incapable pour ne pas pouvoir réfléchir par soi même relevait un peu le niveau des autres mais Geist de par son statut d'ancienne exilée et June qui voyageait dans le but de reconstruire l'île d'Andromède n'étaient quasiment jamais présente au Sanctuaire. Bien sûr il y avait quelques autres argent qui venaient l'aider mais ils étaient le plus souvent envoyés dans des missions aux quatre coins du monde.

« - Wow tu vas m'empêcher de tomber en morceau avec ça. »

« - C'est le but, ce serait dommage que la seule femme qui est mon amie ici disparaisse à cause de l'épuisement. » dit il avec un clin d'œil, la faisant sourire.

Puis vient Milo... Milo qui était resté d'un calme presque olympien depuis le début de la soirée, du moins devant elle, mais la Serpentaire se souvenait encore du regard brûlant qu'il lui avait jeté quand elle les avait attaqué à sa sortie de la chambre, elle prit le petit paquet de ses mains et l'ouvrit, dedans se trouvait un joli S ouvragé fait d'argent, avec un petit rire Kanon lâcha :

« - Hé bien au moins elle, elle se tape pas des tee-shirts publicitaires à deux balles avec marqué ton nom. »

Milo se rebiffa se tournant vers le Gémeau :

« - J'te permets pas ils sont très bien mes tee-shirts ! »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, lui demandant :

« - C'est le S de Scorpion ? »

Avec une moue et un clin d'œil, le chevalier porteur d'Antarès lui dit d'une voix un peu trop sensuelle au goût de Deathmask qui le fusilla du regard malgré la distance :

« - Je pensais plus à Shaina ou à Serpentaire mais c'est comme tu veux ma belle. »

La jeune femme se sentit d'abord stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, puis se ravisa se disant que c'était limite dans ce but que Kanon était intervenu rien qu'à voir le petit sourire satisfait qu'il avait sur la bouche.

Avec un petit rire la jeune femme lui colla un baiser sur la joue :

« - On dira donc Shaina. »

Ensuite Shura, qui était resté un peu à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant, lui tendit un paquet, avec un sourire la jeune femme le prit et l'ouvrit.

L'attention la toucha, énormément. Dépliant le tissu et le sortant du paquet, tous découvrirent ainsi une longue écharpe de soie jaune.

« - J'ai appris que ton écharpe avait été détruite dernièrement du coup je me suis dit que cela pourrait te plaire. »

« - Et tu as eu raison, merci beaucoup Shura. »

La jeune femme le remercia ainsi d'un baiser sur la joue tandis que mortifiés, Kanon et Marine regardaient Milo dont le visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Perdu dans ses pensées celui-ci se disait que si Shura était si attentif que ça à SA BFF, pourquoi n'avait il pas été là lorsque elle était seule et isolée ? Alors que lui était ami avec elle depuis bien plus que trois jours. Pourquoi ne s'intéressait-il à elle que depuis qu'il avait vu son visage ?

Non décidément, il ne laisserait pas le Capricorne l'avoir si elle ne faisait rien pour évidemment. Une petite voix dans sa tête, que certains auraient pu appeler « Conscience » lui demanda : « Pourquoi la veux-tu à ce point ? N'est-ce pas égoïste de vouloir la monopoliser alors que tu t'es intéressé à elle qu'en sachant que tu aurais besoin d'elle avant tout ? Qui te dit de toute façon qu'elle voudra de toi ? ». Milo eut un léger sourire, bien sûr elle ne voudrait pas de lui tout simplement parce qu'elle le connaissait. Comme lui ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'entiche de lui justement parce qu'elle comptait trop pour lui...

Mais il ne laisserait pas Shura et Saga avoir l'Ophiucus trop facilement, sa fierté ne lui permettrait pas.

Du coup avec un petit sourire il lâcha au Capricorne assez bas pour que Shaina qui était allée ranger son présent parmi les autres ne l'entende pas :

« - Allons Shura, on ne t'a jamais dit que passer son temps à reluquer une jeune femme était impoli ? »

Le Capricorne lui lança un regard méfiant lui répondant :

« - Quand la jeune femme en question est jeune et belle je ne vois pas en quoi c'est impoli Scorpion. »

« - Moi je trouve ça impoli, Capricorne. »

La tension dans l'air devint électrique tandis que les deux se mesuraient du regard, ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup à la base, sans doute à cause de leur nature respective. Shura était quelqu'un qui faisait facilement abnégation de soi pour les autres qu'ils soient amis ou simple connaissance et était assez calme alors que Milo était arrogant et égoïste (du moins c'était l'image qu'il aimait à donner de lui).

Cependant le calme revint immédiatement au retour de Shaina qui nota le changement d'ambiance mais n'y prêta pas attention. Car déjà, Camus avait lancé un regard menaçant à Milo et Deathmask en avait fait de même avec Shura.

Aphrodite lui se contentait de retenir un petit rire ( se régalant de la situation chaotique), Marine elle faisait comprendre par signe aux autres qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

Ainsi la soirée continua sans trop d'encombres, si ce n'est que Saga, lorsque Shaina se dirigea vers le buffet pour prendre un morceau de saumon dans une assiette en porcelaine (ils étaient chez Aphrodite, vous vous attendiez à quoi?) vint parler à la jolie dame :

« - Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir apporté un présent. » Il avait vraiment l'air navré en disant cela.

Shaina elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de ne pas avoir eu de cadeau, elle aurait eu cette soirée sans même un présent cela n'aurait absolument rien changé. Ainsi elle balaya les excuses d'un vif geste de la main :

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment. Je me flatte de pouvoir passer une bonne soirée, c'est amplement suffisant. »

Saga la regarda en silence et lui rendant son regard, devant les secondes qui défilaient la jeune chef de la garde se demanda si elle s'était tâché le visage avec de la nourriture ou si un bouton lui avait poussé entre les deux yeux. Mais avec un léger rire l'ex grand pope se contenta de dire :

« - Tu es vraiment quelque chose. »

Fronçant le nez et avec un sourire hésitant tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser la denrée présente dans son assiette la jeune femme lui répondit :

« - Je prends ça comme un compliment, je suppose ? »

« - Tu peux, vraiment. Cependant, tu devrais faire attention, il n'y a pas que moi qui te tournes autour ici, je ne voudrais pas avoir un cœur brisé à consoler. »

Avec un soupir la jeune femme lui répondit levant les yeux aux ciels :

« - On dirait que mon célibat perturbe plus les autres que moi même, j'ai assez d'anges gardiens non désirés Saga, mais je prends en note l'avertissement. »

« - Comme vous voudrez Ma Dame. »

Sceptique la jeune femme se contenta d' hausser les sourcils, lui jetant un coup d'œil exaspéré.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Avec un soupir la jeune femme se re-retourna sur son canapé, se pressant une bouillotte contre le ventre, échevelée, pas maquillée, dans un tee shirt publicitaire sur les entreprises Kido qui devait bien faire trois fois sa taille, elle se traînait ainsi depuis le milieu de la nuit.

Les règles, cette p*tain de chose qui ne servait qu'à lui assurer un droit de reproduction dont elle se moquait éperdument.

Grinçant des dents elle essayait de penser à autre chose se rappelant de sa soirée d'anniversaire quelques semaines plus tôt. Entre temps, elle était allée faire les soldes avec Aphrodite, avait aidé Marine à finir de s'installer chez Aiolia , était allée deux fois en boîte avec ses BFF et une fois à une soirée catch chez Camus.

Sauf que là c'était sa semaine d'indisposition comme elle aimait l'appeler quand elle était capable d'humour, c'est à dire pas actuellement.

Marine avait donc pris ses permanences pour l'éducation des apprenties et elle, elle restait cloîtrée chez elle, ne faisant même pas le minimum d'efforts pour bien paraître.

Il devait être onze heures de la matinée quand on toqua à sa porte, ayant trouvé une position qui réduisait quelque peu la douleur sans pour autant la faire disparaître, elle se contenta de crier :

« - Entrez c'est ouvert mais ça a intérêt d'être important ! »

Avisant son masque posé sur la table, à deux mètres d'elle, elle y renonça dès qu'elle commença à ressentir des pulsions douloureuses dans son ventre et bas ventre en se tournant.

Si c'était Jabu, elle le tuerait. C'était lui qui assumait le rôle temporaire de chef de la garde quand elle était dans sa semaine et il avait le don de venir lui demander quoi faire même pour les choses les plus stupides.

Mais ceux qui entrèrent dans sa maison, n'étaient autres que Milo, Camus et Kanon.

Le premier nonchalant dans le hall d'entrée commença à parler :

« - Hé ma belle, sécher les entraînements c'est pas... »

Puis il avisa son amie prostrée sur le canapé. Paniqué, il commença à appeler :

« - CAMUS SHAINA EST MOURRANTE BOUGE ! »

Avec un grognement parce qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire le moindre effort pour parler, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir. A la suite du Scorpion qui s'approchait d'elle, clairement inquiet, Kanon arriva et écarquilla les yeux tandis que Camus arrivait en disant :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu rac... Shaina ? »

Faisant un effort pour se redresser avant qu'ils essayent de l'amener à l'hôpital ou autre chose, la jeune femme leur lança un regard noir, les lèvres pincées :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? »

La réaction des garçons fut immédiate, ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de se la jouer.

Lui attrapant la main, ce fût Milo qui lui expliqua :

« - Ben quand on était au Colisée, on t'a pas vue et en demandant un garde nous a dit que pour les deux prochains jours c'était Marine qui entraînerait les apprenties. Et comme on ne t'a pas croisée, on a décidé de venir chez toi. Tu es malade ? »

« - Pas vraiment. » Lâcha Shaina, exaspérée.

« - Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda Kanon curieux.

« - Oui, j'ai... »

« - T'es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ? » demanda Camus sceptique.

Un tic agitant un coin de ses lèvres, la jeune femme inspira et expira, ne pas leurs balancer un thunder Claw, bouger réveillerait ses putains d'ovaires.

« - Je suis indisposée. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Hein ? »

« - De quoi ? »

Inspirer, expirer devant leur stupidité. Ne pas attraper le livre sur la table de chevet pour le balancer dans la gueule d'un des trois.

« - Je perds du sang par le vagin, alors oui j'ai mal et non je ne suis pas malade parce qu'un gros con irréfléchi à décider que c'était parfaitement normal qu'une fois par mois toutes les femmes aient à subir une putain d'hémorragie à cet endroit ! »

Bon ok, elle y était peut-être allé un peu fort, mais ils l'avaient cherché ! Puis tandis qu'ils la regardaient comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête, ce fût Kanon qui tapa son poing dans sa main comme s'il était victime de l'illumination du siècle :

« - AAAAAH mais c'est ce genre d'indisposition alors ! »

Milo se tourna vers lui de même que Camus qui leva un sourcil perplexe :

« - Elle a ses règles. »

« - Han. »

« - Ah. »

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme se relaissa tomber de côté histoire de retourner à sa place de loque humaine.

Pourquoi ils étaient venu la voir, hein ? Pour une fois qu'elle voulait être seule, c'était si compliqué ? Non ? Putain les cons...

« - Maintenant que vous avez vu que je n'étais pas morte, vous pouvez partir ? »

« - Hors de question. »

Relevant la tête avec l'envie de jeter des insanités à la figure de Milo qui lui avait répondu d'un ton sans appel, Shaina rencontra le regard bleu et se retrouva sans voix, ce regard qui lui avait filé des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale le soir de sa fête.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser seule dans cet état ? »

« - Où est le mal, ça fait depuis que j'ai douze ans que ça dure. »

Perturbée, parce que même si elle se plaignait cela ne durait que les deux premiers jours pour être aussi douloureux, elle chercha des arguments pour les convaincre de leur inutilité ici.

« - De plus vous avez un job non ? »

Alors qu'ils se regardaient préparant sans le moindre doute des excuses toutes plus ou moins vaseuses les unes que les autres, la jeune femme eut un petit rire. Alors qu'elle allait leur répéter bien plus calmement de quitter les lieux, à nouveau sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Cette fois c'était Marine qui rentra dans le salon, haussant un sourcil la japonaise dévisagea le trio et Shaina qui levait les épaules l'air de dire « pas de ma faute » :

« - J'étais sûre que je vous trouverais ici, vous et tous les Ors êtes convoqués par Athéna et le grand pope. »

Sans un mot ils quittèrent les lieux.

Milo tout en marchant à côté de ses amis commençait à se dire qu'il devenait complètement fou. Il s'était dit qu'il la voulait juste pour lui parce que c'était son amie à lui et pas aux autres, pas à ces rapaces qui lui tournaient autour. C'était ce qu'il s'était répété depuis le jour où il lui avait demandé d'être sa nouvelle meilleure amie dans le Colisée.

Il eut un reniflement méprisant envers lui même. Il avait été stupide, il ne la méritait pas, même si maintenant à chaque fois qu'il était avec une femme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec des cheveux verts et un regard émeraude.

Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête.

Si cela continuait il ne saurait pas de quoi il serait capable. Avec un peu de chance, Shion l'enverrait à une mission à l'autre bout du monde loin d'elle.

Prenant sa place au milieu d'une des rangées, le chevalier d'or du Scorpion attendit patiemment les retardataires.

Ainsi rangés comme de parfaits soldats fait d'or à la place de plomb, Saori Kido alla s'asseoir à sa place tandis que Shion se mettait à sa droite.

Tous deux arboraient une mine assez grave, ce qui arrêta tout les murmures qui circulaient entre les saints.

« - Dernièrement, des signalements suspects nous ont été transmis. De plus en plus de personnes parlent de rencontre du troisième type ou bien de revenants. A première vu nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de problèmes avec ça étant donné qu'aucun cosmos plus puissant que la moyenne ne s'est révélé, cependant je souhaiterais que certains d'entre vous aillent sur place directement car malheureusement les zones où l'on signale le plus de ces « apparitions » se trouvent non loin de certaines portes des Enfers. »

« - Ainsi mes chevaliers, à chacun de ceux qui partiront sera remis un sceau. Si le problème vient des portes, il n'y aura qu'à les apposer dessus. »

Milo échangea un coup d'œil avec Camus qui lui rendit un regard perturbé, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission presque de reconnaissance, pourquoi les envoyer eux ? Pourquoi pas des argents ou des bronzes ?

Si leur Déesse et Shion les envoyaient eux, c'est qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas sûrs de cette soit disant absence de menace importante. A vrai dire, il préférait y aller à présent.

Bien sûr, il y a un mois il se serait écrié que « ce n'était pas son boulot de jouer le garde et que le sale boulot ils n'avaient qu'à le donner à leurs subalternes, ils étaient fait pour ça ».

Mais pour une fois il ne dit rien. Si jamais c'était quelque chose de plus dangereux que des spectres il préférait être là-bas, plutôt que de risquer de voir son amazone blessée ou morte parce qu'ils avaient sous estimé le danger.

Shion reprit la parole après la brève explication de leur Déesse :

« - Je souhaiterais donc que vous vous divisiez la tâche, étant donné qu'il y a trois portes j'aimerais avoir quatre chevaliers à chacune. »

Un brouhaha se fit tandis que les chevaliers se rangeaient par équipe, se mirent ensemble Milo, Camus, Kanon et Aiolia tandis que plus loin Shura, Deathmask, Aphrodite et Saga se rangeaient et enfin Mû, Aioloss, Shaka et Aldébaran se tenaient prêt. Dohko lui en repos aux cinq pics et conservant son énergie n'ayant eu droit qu'à une moitié de résurrection avait eu une sorte de faveur de la part d'Athéna et lui avait donné la permission de n'être présent au Sanctuaire que lors de guerres saintes et l'armure des gémeaux s'étant divisée d'elle même en deux pour les deux gémeaux ils restaient 12 chevaliers d'or.

Athéna avec un petit sourire hocha la tête en signe d'accord tandis que Shion continuait :

« - Vous partirez dans l'heure, personne ne doit être au courant de votre destination. Que cela soit d'autres chevaliers, votre compagnon ou compagne ou bien même un villageois de Rodario. »

Cette nouvelle fit grincer des dents Aiolia qui pensait certainement à Marine, mais de l'avis du Scorpion et de ses compagnons, le Lion sous estimait beaucoup trop la jeune femme. La japonaise était une combattante aguerrie, elle ne perdrait pas son sang froid à la disparition de son compagnon étant donné que tous les chevaliers d'Or disparaîtraient du Sanctuaire.

Quant à lui même il ne se souciait pas vraiment de la réaction de Shaina, il savait qu'elle reprendrait vite son poste de capitaine de la garde et la Serpentaire avait toujours toute sa verve et son mordant, de plus il n'y avait pas meilleure combattante qu'elle au Sanctuaire si on écartait les Golds.

C'est ce qu'il réalisa, lui aussi sous estimait bien trop la jeune femme. Puis de toute façon si jamais elle s'énervait contre lui pour ne pas lui avoir juste dit au revoir, cela voudrait dire qu'il rentrerait en bonne santé.

Kanon à côté le fit rire, tandis qu'il se lamentait :

« - J'avais promis à Thétis qu'on irait faire les soldes ensemble demain, cette fois ci elle va vraiment me tuer. »

Aiolia lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, un peu plus enjoué que précédemment :

« - On fera le voyage en Enfers ensemble dans ce cas, c'est nos trois ans avec Marine dans deux jours et je suis sûr qu'on sera pas rentrés... »

Milo secoua la main, choqué, les anniversaires, les filles y tenaient énormément... Enfin cela avait toujours été l'impression que ça lui avait donné. Moqueur, il entreprit de les enfoncer encore plus :

« - Wow les gars vous avez pas peur de la mort vous, en plus Kanon je crois que Thétis va croire que tu lui a posé un lapin, j'en suis sûr. Tu vas en avoir pour ton argent pour te faire excuser et toi Aiolia... Je suppose que tu n'avais même pas encore acheté de cadeau ? »

Le Lion le regarda d'un air paniqué tandis que Camus lui faisait les gros yeux et que Kanon devenait pâle comme un linge.

Qu'Aiolia n'ait toujours pas acheté de cadeau était prévisible, trop tête en l'air, le Lion avait tendance à faire les choses au tout dernier moment. Et Kanon... Il suffisait juste de connaître un peu Thétis pour prévoir sa réaction. Amusant.

S'il avait les deux avec lui, il pourrait faire passer le temps beaucoup plus vite.

Mais malgré son entrain, Milo avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'il n'en avait que très rarement. Enfin... Que pouvaient ils craindre ? Ils étaient déjà morts au moins tous une fois alors bon...

Mais alors pourquoi sentait-il ce désagréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale ?

Personne ne prépara de sac, la mission devait être courte, placer des sceaux ne prenaient maximum que deux heures alors si tout se passait bien ils ne seraient absents qu'une journée à tout casser, et personne ne se rendrait compte de la disparition des chevaliers les plus puissants du Sanctuaire.

Bientôt tous se nimbèrent d'une douce lueur dorée avant de disparaître dans un flash lumineux.

Dans sa cabane, avalant un Doliprane Shaina sursauta en sentant brièvement une quantité importante du cosmos qui faisait l'aura du Sanctuaire grâce à tous ses habitants disparaître subitement.

La jeune femme eut un froncement de sourcil, mais la sensation fugace persistait. Cependant, il devait y avoir une raison et après sa journée de repos, le soir elle devait faire une ronde du côté des Temples des Ors et aller faire son rapport de la semaine dernière à Shion. Si jamais les chevaliers d'or avaient été envoyés en mission elle serait la première au courant étant donné que la sécurité du Sanctuaire reposerait dans ce cas entièrement sur ses épaules.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Il faisait nuit tandis que Shaina arpentait les escaliers lui permettant de traverser tous les temples, son cosmos lui servant de sonde, elle ne rencontrait aucune trace d'un plus puissant que le sien. Derrière son masque la jeune femme se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était en rien inquiète pour eux, elle savait qu'ils savaient se battre. Mais le fait que ni Deathmask ou Aphrodite ne lui aient laissé un mot la perturbait. De même que Marine le midi lui avait dit qu'elle avait senti le cosmos d'Aiolia disparaître d'un coup alors qu'à la base ils devaient se retrouver dans l'après midi, sachant l'Aigle pas assez futile pour s'énerver sur ce genre de chose, elles en avaient toutes deux discuté :

« - Et personne ne t'en a glissé un mot Shaina ? »

« - Non quand tu es venue les chercher c'était la dernière fois que je les ai vus. »

« - Peut-être qu'ils n'en ont pas eu le droit ? »

« - Probablement. »

Mais Shaina était méfiante, elle avait toujours le droit à un message télépathique de la part de ses BFF pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et DM ou Aphrodite faisaient de même. Tout le temps.

Ils avaient dû oublier.

C'était sans doute ça, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il n'y avait rien à signaler lors de sa traversée, mais pénétrer dans ces temples vides et silencieux, ramenait des souvenirs douloureux à son esprit, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tous été comme ça, les propriétaires des lieux avaient tous péri.

Caressant du bout des doigts les roses bordant le chemin jusqu'au temple du grand pope, la jeune femme protégée du parfum mortel par son masque continua son avancée pensive.

Ainsi lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le temple, ne s'aperçut elle pas des murmures qui venaient de la salle d'audience, sans trop réfléchir elle y pénétra, interrompant ainsi une conversation entre le Pope et Athéna.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, se rendant compte de sa bourde, mal à l'aise elle s'inclina :

« - Veuillez me pardonner, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une réunion, j'attendrais à l'extérieur. »

Mais cependant alors qu'elle se retournait pour quitter la pièce la voix d'Athéna la stoppa net :

« - Non Shaina reste, il vaut mieux que tu le saches étant donné que tu fais partie des plus puissants guerriers toujours sur place. »

En fait quand on écartait les moments de folie des bronzes sous l'influence des pouvoirs de la déesse, Shaina en tant que plus puissante chevalier d'Argent était actuellement la guerrière la plus puissante du sanctuaire avec les Ors, le Pope et Athéna de côté.

Méfiante derrière son masque, sentant qu'elle ne risquait pas d'apprécier ce qu'on allait lui dire, la guerrière s'approcha.

Shion agréa le geste d'un vague signe de la tête, le guerrier de Jamir avait les traits tirés, il était facile de voir à ses cernes qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi dernièrement. Athéna arborait elle aussi un air grave, ce qui était assez inhabituel aussi de la part de leur déesse toujours adolescente.

Ainsi l'amazone, les bras croisés se prépara à écouter ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée là où elle se tenait à présent.

« - Dans quel état sont nos forces armées Shaina ? » Demanda l'ex-chevalier du Bélier.

'« - La totalité des armures sont portées, il y des apprentis et certains sont prometteurs et pourraient bien prétendre au port d'une armure dans un ou deux ans s'il y a des pertes ou des disparitions, si je peux me permettre... »

« - Vas y ? » Répondit Athéna.

« - Si une guerre menace et si c'est la vraie question, en cas d'une autre guerre sainte, nous ne pourrons tenir longtemps face à un siège. La plupart des porteurs sont totalement inexpérimentés, bien que certains chevaliers d'Argent extrêmement puissants aient été ressuscités , je dirais qu'en expérimentés nous ne sommes qu'une dizaine, à cela on ajoute les cinq prodiges... » La jeune femme ne pu masquer l'ironie dans sa voix cependant aucun de ses supérieurs n'en fit cas.

« Nous sommes donc moins de vingts. Lorsqu'on écarte évidemment les chevaliers d'Or, la bataille devrait être rude mais s'ils sont présents on peut peut-être s'en sortir. »

« - Et donc, tu nous dis que s'ils sont absents, nous n'avons aucun moyen de gagner. » demanda Shion soucieux.

« - A part un miracle ou un adversaire extrêmement faible, je ne vois pas comment. » Lâcha la femme avec un haussement des épaules.

La conversation ne lui plaisait absolument pas, si une nouvelle guerre éclatait, ils y passeraient tous si les chevalier d'or étaient absents et de toute façon... Pourquoi le seraient ils ?

Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport avec leur mission ?

« - Leur mission, de ce que vous m'en avez dit il n'y a rien de bien compliqué pour des chevaliers d'élites, alors pourquoi me posez vous ces questions ? Je suis peut-être présomptueuse mais que ce soit en tant que camarade qu'en tant que capitaine de la garde, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi faites vous ce genre d'hypothèse ? »

Ses deux supérieurs la regardèrent d'une manière qui la fit presque regretter cette remarque cependant, à bien y regarder on pouvait avant tout voir de la résignation dans les yeux émeraudes et lavandes.

« - Tu as raison, Serpentaire, cette mission n'a effectivement rien de compliqué en soit cependant... »

Shion avait commencé mais on pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait du mal à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer, cependant la jeune femme attendit patiemment :

« - Le fait est que d'anciennes forces de dieux disparus semblent approcher d'un éveil, la plupart étaient nos alliés il y a deux cents ans mais ce sont aussi des forces brutes qui ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises et qui peuvent prendre la forme de nombre d'entité qui certaines pourraient faire paraître Charybde et Scylla pour des enfants de cœur. Et ces forces les plus sombres sont intimement liées aux enfers de là bas qui, de part l'éveil il y a quelques années d'Hadès, se sont légèrement éveillées, si jamais elles venaient à se libérer ailleurs qu'en ces lieux une guerre bien plus importante que les précédentes guerres saintes éclaterait car cette fois ce serait la nature, le ciel, tous les éléments et toutes les notions qui interviendraient. »

Shaina eut un frisson, cela ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Mais elle comprenait, jamais un chevalier de bronze qui s'occupait habituellement de ce genre de mission de reconnaisssance n'aurait la moindre chance de survie face à des êtres pareils, elle même doutait en être capable.

Mais l'amazone sentait qu'on lui cachait encore des choses, cependant ce fût ce que dit Athéna qui acheva de la pétrifier.

« - Les chevaliers avaient pour ordre de nous envoyer un rapport télépathique toutes les deux heures et... Cela fait malheureusement plus de six heures que nous n'avons rien reçu. »

Il y eut comme une explosion dans la tête de Shaina qui vacilla légèrement, ils ne pouvaient pas tous êtres mort, pas eux qui étaient si puissants.

Alors qu'elle restait droite et que rien dans son attitude ne trahissait les émotions qui étaient en train de la ravager à l'intérieur, sa gorge se serra tandis qu'un sourire charmeur et des yeux bleu acier lui venaient à l'esprit.

Sa gorge se serra automatiquement tandis que ses yeux commençait à la piquer, de la même manière des cheveux turquoises et d'autres argentés lui vinrent à l'esprit comme un rire moqueur et une attitude froide et hautaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts eux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et sa voix se brisa sur les premiers mots, trahissant son état, surprise d'être ainsi trahie, la jeune femme se racla la gorge se reprenant, elle était la chef de la garde que diable !

« - Quelle est donc la démarche à avoir dans ce cas ? »

Shion eut un doux sourire, lui même avait jadis perdu ses compagnons et savait qu'envoyer ainsi cette possibilité dans la face de la jeune femme devait l'avoir blessée. Mais il savait aussi à quel point les amazones en tant que femmes pouvaient être solides dans des situations comme celles-ci, plus solides que les chevaliers eux mêmes.

« - Si dans deux jours, aucune des quatre équipe n'est revenue, il nous faudra protéger au maximum le sanctuaire et tâcher de tenir tête au maximum, la disparition des Chevaliers d'Or sera répandue et nous les considérerons ainsi comme morts, il faudra donc aussi chercher des prétendants aux armures qui, s'ils sont morts réapparaîtront ici et j'aimerais que toi, l'Aigle Marine et deux autres chevaliers preniez en charge les potentiels héritiers de même que j'en ferai avec Kiki. J'aimerais cependant pour l'instant que l'information reste confidentielle, mais tu peux en avertir Marine, Aiolia étant son fiancé elle est en droit d'être au courant. Mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre le sanctuaire en état de panique sans raison apparente. »

La peur et le désespoir engendrerait le chaos, Shaina le savait mieux que personne et si effectivement l'élite des constellations avait disparu ils ne pourraient se le permettre. Athéna prit ensuite la relève tandis que Shion se demandait si la jeune femme ne risquait pas, malgré cette attitude fière et presque arrogante qui se dégageait d'elle, de s'effondrer sous peu.

« - Ainsi, Shion et moi te demandons d'assurer un maximum la totalité de la sécurité du Sanctuaire, tu es la plus à même de faire cela et celle qui a un cosmos le plus proche de celle d'un chevalier d'Or, tu en aurais d'ailleurs fait partie si.. »

Shaina le savait aussi très bien, le Serpentaire était la treizième constellation du Sanctuaire, cependant malgré le fait qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait eu un porteur d'or pour cette constellation, ce treizième temple avait disparu dans le passé de même que l'armure qui était devenue une armure d'argent.

Mais vu que la jeune femme avait survécu à une attaque divine et celle d'un chevalier d'or, on pouvait donc considérer que malgré sa régression, elle conservait encore toute sa puissance protectrice.

Mettant un genou à terre et inclinant la tête, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts lâcha d'une voix parfaitement calme et maîtrisée :

« - J'en suis honorée et ferais de mon mieux pour rendre le Sanctuaire apte à affronter le danger. »

« Même si je dois moi même y laisser la vie », elle ne le dit pas, mais ils savaient tous trois qu'elle le pensait.

Ils la congédièrent et tandis qu'elle descendait les marches de ce temple dans la nuit noire la jeune femme lâcha un léger soupir. Des tremblements agitaient ses épaules, à nouveau, elle se sentait incroyablement seule.

Elle croisa les bras, essayant de s'apporter un peu de chaleur dans le froid glacial qui l'avait envahie, ils étaient en automne cependant, ils auraient été en plein cœur de l'Hiver que cela lui aurait fait le même effet.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se forçant à se reprendre, tout d'abord que cela soit Milo, Deathmask, Aphrodite, Kanon ou Camus, ou bien même les autres Ors ils ne pouvaient être morts. Elle refusait de l'envisager.

Clignant des yeux histoires de faire disparaître les larmes menaçantes, la jeune femme entama un sprint.

Elle devait dire tout cela à Marine, elle savait à quel point l'Aigle était fragile sentimentalement parlant, elle devait être solide pour deux à présent.

Lorsque Shaina arriva dans l'Enceinte des amazones, enlevant son masque, personne n'aurait pu deviner à quel point un peu plus tôt elle avait pu être dévastée. Parfaitement reprise, son visage ne dégageait qu'un sérieux irréprochable et peut-être un peu de cet air menaçant habituel.

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte de Marine qui ne mit pas cinq minutes à lui ouvrir. Shaina grinça des dents, elle s'était complètement fait avoir par l'attitude calme de Marine ce midi, celle-ci n'avait visiblement pas dormi jusqu'à maintenant et lorsque Shaina eut pénétré dans la petite maison et que la rousse eut fermé la porte derrière elle, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Shaina.

Surprise et peu habituée aux contacts, Shaina vacilla un peu avant de serrer dans ses bras son amie qui pleurait à chaude larme contre sa poitrine.

« - Tu sais où ils sont ? Je ne le sens plus Shaina ! Il a disparu ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne le verrai plus ? »

Tout en serrant son amie dans ses bras, la chef de la garde se décala pour s'asseoir sur son canapé, perturbée par les paroles de son amie.

Elle avait compris qu'elle lui parlait d'Aiolia mais c'était quoi cette histoire de le sentir, prenant sa voix sans appel Shaina la secoua quelque peu, regrettant presque immédiatement à la vue des yeux bleus humides qui lui donnèrent l'impression de frapper un chiot :

« - Comment ça tu ne le sens plus ?! Marine ! »

La jeune femme renifla quelque peu, sachant parfaitement bien qu'ignorante de la situation qu'il valait mieux qu'elle déballe tout à son amie :

« - Lorsque nous avons euh... »

« - Oui ? »

« - Couché ensemble avec Aiolia. »

Shaina écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien, sa curiosité surpassant son léger dégoût (connaître les détails des ébats de Marine et Aiolia ne l'intéressait absolument pas) et la laissa continuer.

« - Et bien nos cosmos sont rentrés dans une sorte de résonance et depuis où qu'il soit je peux le sentir cependant... Dans l'après midi le lien s'est brisé. »

Shaina ne dit rien, elle savait que ce genre de chose était possible, mais si un lien créé par le cosmos avait été brisé cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose. Dans le meilleur des cas une entité extrêmement puissante comme lui en avait parlé Shion l'avait tranché, soit... Le chevalier du Lion avait perdu la vie.

Son amie continuait à sangloter cependant, Shaina lui déballa tout, et lorsqu'elle eut fini Marine avait les yeux rouges mais ceux ci brillaient d'une lueur féroce. Shaina bien qu'elle eut surtout l'impression d'essayer de se rassurer d'une certaine manière que de rassurer son ami, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

« - Leur absence de communication n'implique donc pas forcément leur mort. »

Marine la regarda droit dans les yeux et la Serpentaire eut l'impression que deux rayons bleus glacés la transperçait tandis que son amie eut l'ébauche d'un sourire un peu triste :

« - Ne me dis même pas que t'y crois. »

Shaina détourna le regard, elle voulait y croire, nuance.

Son amie rousse se leva et s'étira, tout en lâchant d'une voix pensive :

« - Tu sais, cela allait faire trois ans qu'on était ensembles avec Aiolia... Je suis prête à parier qu'il n'avait même pas encore acheté de cadeau... »

Sa main se posa sur le dossier d'une des quatre chaises de table qu'elle avait dans son salon.

« - Cependant cela m'était égal. Je sais qu'il m'aime ou m'aimait... » Elle eut un petit rire qui se transforma en sanglot tandis que Shaina se demanda ce qu'elle était censée faire. « Mais si jamais il est mort, je jure que ses assassins ne pourront jamais mettre un pied ici tant que je serai présente. »

Sous la pression de sa main tout le dossier vola en éclat, le sol se recouvrant de poussière de bois.

L'Ophyucus se leva en voyant son amie tomber à genoux les joues baignées de larmes et l'aida à se lever, gardant le silence tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle même ayant envie de pleurer, comment aurait-elle pu trouvé les bons mots pour consoler son amie? La couchant, elle resta un peu avec elle dans la pénombre de la petite chambre.

Bientôt les sanglots cessèrent et vaincue par le chagrin et la fatigue, Marine avait fini par céder aux bras de Morphée. Alors que dans le silence le plus parfait, Shaina se levait pour gagner à son tour son propre lit, la voix ensommeillée et cassée de son amie la firent se retourner :

« - Ne t'avise pas de mourir, parce que maintenant il n'y a plus que toi... »

Shaina eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

« - Il faudra plus que quelques vieux esprits pour me faire peur, tu le sais bien. »

Et ainsi elle quitta la cabane.

Mais ce que se dit Marine à ce moment là, c'est que la Serpentaire ne savait pas à quel point son rôle dans le sanctuaire déjà plus que nécessaire était à présent indispensable. Shaina était la meneuse des amazones, si celles-ci étaient considérées comme des guerrières hors pairs et avait une telle cohésion c'était grâce à cette leader qui avait osé faire face seule à un dieu. Même les chevaliers d'Or la respectaient sans parler des soldats de l'armée d'Athéna. Si elle, elle venait à disparaître le Chaos arriverait bien vite et tel un château de carte face à une brise, le Sanctuaire s'effondrerait de l'intérieur.

Mais Marine savait aussi que Shaina était humaine et elle même n'aurait pas supporté le dixième des responsabilités qui reposaient sur les épaules de son amie.


	9. Chapter 9

_J'm'attendais pas vraiment à avoir de nouvelles reviews mais bon ça aurait toujours été sympa d'avoir vos avis sur cette fic. Mais bon comme la plupart viennent la lire étant donné qu'on à dépassé les 700 vues je pars du principe qu'elle plaît. Alors comme toujours merci à mes amies qui me soutiennent et à vous chers lecteurs._

 _Narcys_

 **Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas plus de quatre heures de sommeil et que nuit et jour elle refaisait des plannings de gardes, de répartitions des apprentis ou même de construction des défenses.

Elle avait été obligée d'augmenter d'un cran le niveau d'entraînement des apprentis et malheureusement on pouvait en compter au moins une dizaine dans l'infirmerie actuellement, elle s'était demandé si ce n'était pas un peu abusé mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu revenir à quelque chose d'un peu plus facile, cela avait été Shion et Geist qui étaient venus la voir. La brune avait débarqué comme une tornade dans son bureau :

« - Hey soeurette, j'ai été temporairement réhabilitée pour te remplacer dans les apprentissages, le grand pope m'a mise au courant de tout. »

Soulagée Shaina avait remercié Shion qui était rentré une minute après, celui-ci avait un léger sourire quand il avait lâché :

« - Il me semble que Geist est une bonne guerrière et j'ai sa parole qu'elle respectera les lois du Sanctuaire tant qu'elle sera ici, cela me semble suffisant et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir un guerrier en moins. Et augmenter le niveau des entraînements accélérera le processus d'obtention du cosmos tout en leur assurant une chance de survie s'il s'avère qu'il y a une bataille, c'était une excellente idée Shaina.»

« - Bien dit patron ! »

C'était Geist qui avait répondu cela d'un air railleur. Marmonnant sur l'impolitesse de la jeunesse, le Pope avait quitté les lieux tandis que la brune avait pris place sur une chaise présente et que Shaina avait repris sa tâche difficile.

Rompant le silence au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Geist lâcha quelque chose qui fit lever le nez de ses papiers Shaina :

« - Tu sais, j'aimais bien Angelo... »

« - Plaît-il ? »

Peu de gens connaissaient le vrai nom de Deathmask, en fait Shaina aurait été prête à parier que seuls Aphrodite, Shura et elle même le connaissait. Geist eu un petit sourire rêveur tout en grattant le vernis sur ses ongles :

« - Bon d'accord, je crois bien que j'étais amoureuse de lui... J'en suis pas sûre fin ce n'est pas si important si ? »

La brune haussa les épaules se concentrant plutôt sur la destruction massive de sa manucure mais dans les yeux ténébreux, Shaina pu voir des larmes refoulées. Se levant et posant son stylo, la jeune femme alla serrer dans ses bras celle qui avait toujours été comme une petite sœur pour elle, mais elle savait très bien que Geist ne verserait pas une larme.

« - Tu penses qu'ils vont revenir ? »

« - Je l'espères de tout mon cœur ma belle... »

Mais même si elle n'en montrait rien, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes était aussi si ce n'est pas plus brisée que ses amies.

Dans chaque ombre, dès que la fatigue la prenait, à chaque heure de sommeil, elle croyait voir les yeux si bleus de Milo ou entendre sa voix, parfois même lors d'une patrouille par les reflets du soleil sur les pierres ou bien à l'éclat trompeur de la Lune croyait elle apercevoir sa silhouette.

Et cette plaie béante qui pulsait dans son cœur depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Athéna et Shion, il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte maintenant hein ? Quand il n'était plus là... Qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Lorsque cette réponse s'était affichée dans son esprit comme une évidence elle avait éclaté de rire, avant de pleurer. La première fois depuis des années.

Tandis que sa sœur répondait à son étreinte, Shaina se rappelait de cette révélation de la nuit dernière.

Puis avisant l'heure sur l'horloge posée sur la bibliothèque, la jeune femme se dit que c'était le bon moment pour distraire sa sœur de cœur :

« - Allez viens, c'est l'heure de ma ronde, les deux incapables de mon équipe habituelle sont épuisés et ne se sont pas pointés on va y aller toute les deux comme au bon vieux temps. »

« - Ça marche ! »

Parlant de tout et de rien et élaborant de nouvelles stratégies les deux jeunes femmes en tenue d'entraînement arpentaient la frontière du Sanctuaire.

« - Avec ton pouvoir d'illusion on pourra autant effrayer de potentiels ennemis vivants ou bien même les confondre sur notre emplacement que savoir s'ils utilisent le même genre de technique sur nous. »

Shaina était tout sourire à cette idée, la présence de Geist lui enlevait un grand poids des épaules.

« - Je sais me rendre indispensable tu le sais bien. »

« - Ne t'enflamme pas trop, tu sais te rendre utile parfois. » Plaisanta Shaina.

Geist vexée l'insulta pour rire tandis qu'elles continuaient de marcher. Puis l'allemande lâcha dans un calme parfait :

« - Tu ne comptes pas être en première ligne au front j'espère ? »

Haussant un sourcil sceptique, Shaina lâcha sèchement :

« - Bien sûr que si ! »

Geist s'arrêta net et lui attrapa le bras rouge de colère :

« - Tu es stupide ou quoi ?! Tu dois êtres dans les dernières lignes, personne n'est plus apte que toi à maintenir une cohésion et une stratégie si tu tombes en premier il n'y aura que le Pope, Dohko et Athéna qui seront en mesure d'assurer la moindre défense au Sanctuaire. »

Shaina eut un petit rire :

« - La blague ! Il restera toi qui sera occupée à l'intérieur du temple principal à maintenir tes illusions, Marine qui s'occupera de la défense intérieure, il y aura d'autres argents répartis à parts égales que ce soit dans la défense que dans l'attaque avec moi. »

Geist tapa des pieds à la manière d'une enfant vexée :

« - Tu ne peux pas être en première ligne ! »

Shaina agacée lui hurla dessus :

« - Quelle chef je serais si j'envoyais mes soldats seuls au coupe gorge ?! »

Mais en voyant Geist perdre des couleurs et la peur envahir ses prunelles, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait été trop dure :

« - Tu as accepté de mourir ? »

« - Si cela permet la survie d'autre personnes notamment des gens qui me sont précieux, bien sur que oui. Mais je ne compte pas partir sans la tête de leur chef. »

Alors que Geist allait ouvrir la bouche sans doute pour lui balancer pleins de reproches à la figure, il y eut une brève étincelle et les deux jeunes femmes s'immobilisèrent.

Cela venait de la plage, à environ une centaine mètres de là où elles se trouvaient, l'espace d'une seconde il y avait eu un cosmos extrêmement puissant, un cosmos que toutes les deux connaissaient sans pour autant pouvoir placer un nom dessus.

Sprintant toutes deux elle se précipitèrent à l'origine de cette explosion de pouvoir.

Et le soleil eut un reflet qui les fit cligner des yeux toutes les deux mais aussi sourire et ressentir un soulagement indescriptible.

C'était un éclat doré.

Mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à proximité, leur joie fut de courte durée.

Quatre personnes étaient présentes, deux seulement étaient debout.

Shaina se précipita immédiatement suivie de près par Geist, sur la plage Aphrodite soutenait tant qu'il pouvait Deathmask tandis que Saga portait sous son bras le corps inerte de Shura.

Le Poisson avait son armure détruite au niveau du plastron, du sang recouvrait presque entièrement son armure et vu la respiration qu'il avait on pouvait deviner qu'une de ses côtes était brisée... Si ce n'était plusieurs. Le Cancer qu'il soutenait à moitié conscient n'était que plaies sanguinolentes, il ne restait de son armure qu'une épaulette et une jambière, de la même manière Saga ne gardait que le bas de son armure le reste vraisemblablement détruit de nombreuses plaies le couvraient mais de tous il avait l'air d'être celui ayant le mieux vécu la supposée attaque, une de ses épaules était visiblement déboîtée et Shura qu'il portait de son bras un peu plus valide lui aussi était couverts de sang et si l'on n'avisait pas une de ses mains couverte d'or on aurait pu penser qu'il y était allé sans son armure.

Aphrodite fut le premier à les apercevoir et vacillant ne put s'empêcher de dire d'une voix mielleuse :

« - Shaina la beauté de ton masque est aujourd'hui mon rayon de soleil ! »

Si elle ne les voyait pas dans cet état, Shaina aurait sans doute souri mais là elle se tourna vers Geist et lui hurla d'aller chercher des secours. Jetant un regard préoccupé à Deathmask à moitié conscient, Geist s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

Elle aida les quatre chevaliers à s'asseoir, Saga la rassura d'un vague geste de la main en voyant qu'elle se penchait vers son épaule :

« - Laisse ce n'est rien, on a pu stopper les hémorragies de Deathmask et Shura, ils font une anémie tous les deux mais rien de grave... Aïeuuuhhh ! »

Sans écouter ce qu'il disait, Shaina d'un geste sec lui avait replacé l'épaule. La jeune femme gardait le silence, elle vérifia que Shura respirait toujours faisant un garrot à sa cuisse blessée dont le saignement bien que ralenti restait important malgré les dires du Gémeau. Ensuite elle passa à Aphrodite qui dodelinait un peu de la tête, elle appliqua un peu de cosmos sur ses côtes histoire de le soulager un peu, ce dernier maugréa :

« - Non mais franchement me présenter dans cet état... Quelle honte mais quelle honte... »

Ensuite elle passa à Deathmask qui les yeux dans le vague tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui appliquant un peu de cosmos histoire de ralentir les saignements plus efficacement que l'avaient fait les deux chevaliers les plus valides, Deathmask la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« - Geist est ici ? »

Shaina eut un petit sourire derrière son masque sa voix devenant douce elle lâcha :

« - Bien sûr elle va vite rev... »

« - ESPECE DE CONNARD T' AVISES PAS DE CREVER DANS LE SABLE ! »

Geist était vite revenue, avec Jabu et Ichi qu'elle avait sans doute croiser en chemin, ceux ci ayant dû se rendre compte qu'ils étaient grandement en retard sur les horaires de garde.

Shaina s'écarta tandis qu'avec amusement elle voyait Geist hurler après Angelo qui maugréait de la même manière quelques paroles fleuries. Mais Shaina n'était pas dupe il était facile de voir les larmes couler le long du cou de Geist sous son masque et le léger sourire ensanglanté qu'arborait le Cancer.

« - C'est beau l'amour... » Lâcha Aphrodite avec un grand sourire.

Et il se fit prier gentiment par les deux concernés de la fermer. Ichi et Jabu portèrent Shura, le premier avait eu l'intention d'aider à marcher Saga en premier mais vu le regard noir que celui ci lui avait lancé, il avait décidé que finalement il irait aider son collègue de bronze.

Shaina soutenant Aphrodite précédée de Saga qui marchait le plus dignement possible (montrer sa faiblesse devant des êtres aussi inférieurs que des bronzes ? Hors de question.), de Geist qui soutenait Deathmask qui d'après les dires du Poisson faisait plus d'effort pour marcher que quand c'était lui qui avait dû le traîner et enfin les deux bronzes qui portaient le plus soigneusement possible Shura.

« - Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas téléporté au Sanctuaire ? »

« - On avait pas assez de cosmos à nous deux, Shura et Angelo étaient hors service et j'ai donné tout ce qu'il me restait pour que Saga puisse ouvrir une faille spatio-dimmensionelle. Je suppose qu'on est les derniers arrivés... »

Shaina garda le silence, sa gorge se serrant, malgré le fait qu'ils soient encore conscients le seul dans un état garantissant une survie était Saga, Aphrodite avait au moins deux côtes cassées et si elles n'avaient pas transpercé les poumons ou le cœur ce n'était que par chance, sans examen approfondi il était impossible de voir l'état de Shura qui était blessé des pieds à la tête et Angélo perdait connaissance par moment souffrant de l'anémie et potentiellement d'une commotion cérébrale. Geist ne cessait de babiller derrière eux pour le maintenir éveillé allant même jusqu'à lui foutre une petite gifle de temps en temps.

« - Vous êtes les premiers à revenir M'sieur. » Lâcha Jabu derrière eux.

Aphrodite comprit alors le soudain silence de son amie, s'ils étaient les premiers cela signifiait que les autres avaient eux aussi rencontré des difficultés, objectivement, le Poisson savait très bien que s'il n'avait pas eu un moment de conscience et si Saga n'avait pas eu sa puissance ils y seraient tous restés malgré le fait qu'Angelo ait apposé le sceau.

Avec Mû et Aioloss l'autre groupe pouvait également s'en sortir mais il n'y avait aucun télépathe puissant dans le groupe de Milo. Kanon pouvait ouvrir une faille dimensionnelle après le même genre de combat que celui qu'ils avaient subi mais arriverait il à tous les transporter ? Peu probable.

Il aurait aimé rassurer Shaina sachant pertinemment qu'elle était amoureuse du chevalier du Scorpion mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche il vomit du sang au moment où une de ses côtes transperça un de ses poumons et avant de perdre connaissance lâcha :

« - Et merde... Comme si il fallait que je me tape le nettoyage de mon armure avec celui de mes cheveux. »

« - Aphrodite ! » Cria Shaina en sentant le chevalier perdre connaissance et sans l'aide de Saga elle serait tombée avec n'ayant pas assez de force dans l'instant pour réussir à le soutenir seule.

Sans un mot, le Gémeau l'aida, ils avancèrent dans un léger silence seulement coupé par les babillements de Geist et les réponses monosyllabiques de Deathmask (s'il ne faisait pas semblant de répondre il se prenait des gifles) :

« - Mon frère n'est donc pas encore rentré ? »

« - Non, je regrette... »

Le Gémeau la regarda d'un air surpris, il voyait les légers spasmes qui agitaient le corps de la jeune femme, que ce soit de l'inquiétude pour ses amis ou bien la fatigue il se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours. Shion et Athéna avait sans doute donner à Shaina la responsabilité de l'ensemble de l'armée qui n'y était pas préparée émotionnellement et moralement, mais de ce qu'il ressentait, elle avait fait un excellent boulot, pas une parcelle du site n'était pas surveillée ou des pièges n'avaient pas été posés.

Ce serpent était redoutable poussé dans ses retranchements.

« - Tu n'as rien à regretter, tu ne peux rien faire et moi non plus. Tu as fait un excellent travail durant notre absence et je pense qu'ils souhaiteraient tous que tu tiennes encore bon. »

« - Merci, Saga. »

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Mais le Gémeau savait parfaitement que ses paroles n'avaient pas atteint le cœur engourdi de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

Il eut une pensée tandis qu'il portait le chevalier du poisson, il fallait que le misérable insecte qui servait de chevalier du Scorpion revienne vite, de même que son frère, le Lion et le Verseau.

A peine mirent ils un pied dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire que les chevaliers furent amener en soin intensif, mais tandis que Geist insistait menaçante auprès des infirmiers pour attendre quitte à passer la nuit à l'entrée de la construction que ses amis aient fini d'être opérés et sortis d'affaires, Shaina et Saga eux furent amenés auprès du Pope et d'Athéna.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Shaina demandait cela soucieuse à Saga qui malgré ses blessures restait strictement debout sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

« - Je me reposerai après, j'ai un rapport à faire je te rappelle. Toi tu n'as pas combattu mais tu as l'air de revenir de la guerre de cent ans, va te coucher. »

Shaina qui avait quitté son masque couvert du sang d'Aphrodite histoire de ne pas risquer de s'empoisonner le regarda, ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes bordaient ses beaux yeux et sa peau habituellement teintée d'un léger hâle était d'une pâleur maladive.

« Elle se tuait à la tâche » pensait Saga. Mais il se corrigea, elle se noyait dans l'urgence du travail à organiser pour ne pas se perdre dans la tristesse et la peur.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le palais et s'agenouillèrent devant Athéna et le pope qui leur fit signe que ce n'était pas le moment pour des cérémonies.

« - Saga tout d'abord es tu en état de faire un rapport ? J'ai entendu que tes acolytes sont tous gravement blessés et tu n'as pas l'air en bien meilleure forme à vrai dire... »

« - N'ayait crainte Athéna ma ferveur surpasse bien quelques blessures physiques. »

« - Bien alors fais nous un rapport le plus détaillé possible. Shaina prends note de chaque détail cela pourrait bien nous permettre de contrer une attaque si les autres n'ont pas réussi à placer les sceaux et ont péri. »

Tsss, laissait le chevalier sans soin pour obtenir des informations n'était pas quelque chose qu'approuvait la Serpentaire mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et serra les dents. Le sang de Shaina se glaça à l'écoute de pareilles paroles mais son visage ne trahit rien comme d'habitude tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

Saga prit son inspiration et commença son récit :

« - Nous étions arrivés dans ce village que vous nous avez indiqué pour notre mission, nous sentions les ténèbres dégagés par la porte mais il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de celle-ci si ce n'est que c'était dans ce lieu qu'on la sentait le plus. Mais nous nous sommes rendus compte au bout de quelques heures que la télépathie ne fonctionnait plus du tout, de la même manière, les habitant du village étaient extrêmement étranges, ils ne cessaient de parler de cavaliers sans têtes où je ne sais quelles autres inepties, enfin c'est ce qu'il nous a semblé. Nous avons pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une simple légende de cet endroit, nous avons alors dormi dans une auberge cependant dans la nuit, nous avons entendu des cris et lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés en sursaut, dans la rue du village nous avons vu un cadavre sans tête. Cependant la blessure n'avait pas saigné et la tête avait totalement disparue. »

Shaina était interdite, lorsqu'une blessure fraîche ne saignait pas il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une cautérisation rapide, logiquement.

« - Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de cosmos sur la blessure d'ailleurs unique de la femme qui était dans la rue en pleine nuit, cependant Deathmask a essayé de rappeler l'esprit, voulant savoir la cause de la mort étant donné que les ténèbres ambiant nous empêchaient de percevoir la moindre trace d'un cosmos adverse ou autre. Mais l'esprit n'est pas apparu et il nous a dit qu'il avait été dévoré sans doute... »

Shion le coupa immédiatement tandis qu'Athéna était choquée et Shaina le regardait comme si il avait dit qu'Hadès était venu les voir habillé en drag-queen :

« - Tu veux dire que l'esprit avait disparu ou résisté à la vague des âmes ? »

Le gémeau eu un haussement des épaules :

« - Non... C'est ce qu'a demandé alors Aphrodite mais Deathmask a juste dit que ce n'était pas nos Enfers ici et que l'esprit avait été dévoré. Cependant contrairement à nous autres Deathmask a pu suivre la trace du meurtrier en faisant appel aux particules résiduelles de l'âme dévorée et nous avons été menés jusqu'au pied d'un vieux saule pleureur près d'un ruisseau dans la foret. Et visiblement c'était ici la porte des enfers dont on devait se charger. Cependant la puissance dégagée était purement et simplement écrasante et lorsque j'ai sorti le sceau portant le sang d'Athéna la porte, l'arbre, je ne sais pas... A réagi. Et nous sommes morts. »

« - Pardon ? » Demanda une Athéna choquée tandis que Shion et Shaina regardait le chevalier comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« - J'ai dit : Nous sommes morts. Enfin c'est l'impression que cela nous a tous fait mais Shura avec Excalibur a pu dans un dernier sursaut trancher une des racines de l'arbre ce qui nous a permis d'éviter de terminer dans les enfers de là bas, nous avons alors été attaqués par des sortes de... Goules ? C'est comme ça que les as appelées Deathmask a ce moment là, ces choses sont humanoïdes mais sont presque insensibles au cosmos, leurs corps se mouvant même en étant découpés ou à moitié détruits. Leurs étreintes gelées ont brisé pas mal de morceaux de nos armures en aspirant toutes leur puissance, cependant par je ne sais quel miracle au bout de plusieurs heures et malgré les ravages que produisaient la puissance dégagée l'arbre, Shura a pu frayer un chemin avec Excalibur sacrifiant sa propre défense à Deathmask qui plus résistants que nous aux vagues des ombres fantomatiques des mauvais esprits enfermés et perçant la porte s'est précipité pour apposer le sceau. Mais ça à empirer les choses en quelques sortes car le temps que le sceau s'active nous nous sommes fait attaquer par toute sorte d'esprits et Aphrodite qui n'était pas loin de moi a pu récupérer Deathmask inconscient près de l'arbre avant qu'une étrange femme, magnifique soit dit en passant ne l'attire dans l'antre du cœur de l'arbre... »

D'ailleurs sûrement à cause de la fatigue et de ses blessures il dévia légèrement de son récit :

« - Ce fût assez drôle car la femme en voyant Aphrodite ramener Deathmask vers nous s'est mis à hurler que sa beauté n'avait pas d'égale mais au fur et à mesure que les symboles se répandaient sur la porte une moitié du visage de la femme se décomposait. Et Aphrodite l'a insultée en lui disant que le plus beau ici c'était lui, que la pourriture sur pattes qu'elle était ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec celui qui portait le nom de la déesse de la beauté et chevalier du Poisson. Il m'a donné toute sa puissance et ça nous a permis de repartir tandis que l'arbre refermait son tronc emportant la femme et les goules avec lui et revenait à la vie, seul arbre ayant des feuilles vertes dans une foret en plein automne. »

L'attitude de son ami fit sourire Shaina, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ce genre de truc mais elle plaignait quelque peu Angelo, lorsque Geist apprendrait sa tentative de kamikaze, la mort serait son moindre souci.

Saga vacilla et Shaina se précipita pour le soutenir, mais le chevalier se reprit bien vite.

« - Bien la porte ait été refermée, l'Irlande et autres anciens pays celtes sont bien dangereux lorsque leur puissance se réveille. Aphrodite et Deathmask peuvent s'estimer heureux, celle à qui ils ont fait face n'est autre qu'Hel la reine des enfers de là-bas. Si elle avait retrouvé sa puissance d'antan, elle aurait prit votre vie en un battement de cil, elle n'a rien d'Hadès, croyez moi. »

Shion avait dit ça d'un ton tellement grave que Shaina sentit un frisson la parcourir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Le rapport fini, Shaina avait amené presque de force Saga aux infirmiers qui l'avaient complètement pourri en lui disant qu'il souffrait de multiples fractures

Mais la jeune femme lorsqu'elle rencontra Marine sut que sa peine n'était pas finie :

« - J'ai entendu dire qu'un groupe était revenu... »

Shaina savait pertinemment qu'elle devait être forte pour deux, en cas contraire son amie finirait par s'effondrer et elle avait besoin de Marine autant qu'elle avait besoin de Geist.

« - Ce n'est pas eux. »

Marine accepta la réponse les yeux secs ayant trop pleuré, elle s'en retourna vers sa cabane sans piper mot.

Shaina se prit alors à songer que pour avoir mis son amie dans cet état... Pour qu'ils les aient mis dans cet état, le Scorpion et le Lion souffriraient. Mais alors qu'elle rejoignait Geist dans la salle d'attente, une dizaine de minute plus tard, un soldat arriva en courant et baissa immédiatement les yeux en voyant le visage de la chef de garde qui malgré son air fatigué et démoralisé, ne perdait rien de sa splendeur et de sa prestance.

« - Madame, une femme souhaite pénétrer dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire et à déjà mis au tapis la plupart des gardes. Elle ne porte pas d'armure mais dit venir en paix. »

Faisant signe à Geist de rester assise, Shaina suivit le garde qui l'amena à proximité. Cette intruse tombait à pic, la jeune femme ressentait l'irrépressible envie de frapper quelque chose non sans raison car la silhouette qui bougeait vivement avait allongé une bonne dizaine de gardes. Mais malgré son habileté indéniable au combat, elle n'avait pu avancer ne serait-ce qu'à proximité du Sanctuaire, ce qui validait les nouvelles installation de la Serpentaire.

S'approchant tout en faisant craquer ses articulations, elle hurla à ses soldats de s'écarter, ils ne feraient que la gêner.

Cependant Shaina s'arrêta net de même que l'intruse qui ouvrit de grands yeux azur en la reconnaissant :

« - Thétis ? »

« - Shaina ? »

Le Sanctuaire avait signé un pacte de non agression avec Poséidon, des liens s'étaient créé avec le sanctuaire de même que d'autres avaient été créés avec Asgard, d'autres se soldant par une tolérance mutuelle avec les Enfers jusqu'aux prochaines incarnations des divinités. Remarquant le maillot de bain que portait la soldate Shaina s'empressa de demander à un de ses soldats une cape pour la tendre à celle qui jadis avait été son adversaire.

La blonde eut un léger sourire moqueur tout en s'entourant de la cape appartenant à un colosse :

« - T'as vraiment une sale gueule ma pauvre. »

« - Moi au moins je ne me pèle pas les miches sur la plage des autres. »

« - Un point pour toi. »

Shaina donna quelques instructions pour que les soldats assommés par la jeune femme soient pris en charge et ranimés tandis qu'elles prenaient ensembles le chemin vers le sanctuaire, chemin qu'arpentait pour la quatrième fois dans la journée Shaina.

Les relations avec les deux jeunes femmes avaient été au début assez difficiles, se respectant en tant qu'adversaire les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer de temps en temps quelques piques mais le fait qu'il arrivait qu'elles passent certaines soirées ensembles avec le trio de BFF, l'une en faisant partie et l'autre étant la meilleure amie de l'un d'eux, les avait fait s'apercevoir qu'elles avaient la même habilité à critiquer avec facilité les filles qui s'approchaient de leurs amis. Bien sûr d'un commun accord elles avaient décidé qu'il ne s'agissait pas le moins du monde de jalousie. Et ainsi malgré leurs prises de becs incessantes lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles un lien solide s'était créé entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« - J'essaie de joindre Kanon depuis plusieurs jours mais son téléphone ne sonne même pas. »

« - Ils sont actuellement en mission, je ne sais pas si je peux t'en dire plus mais je peux toujours en parler au grand pope. »

Thétis ne dit rien, voyant la mine de Shaina elle se doutait que ce n'était pas une mission lambda ainsi elle se passa d'une remarque pleine de piquant.

Suivant Shaina elles se dirigèrent vers le palais, la pope dans sa bibliothèque fut surpris de rencontrer à la tombée de la nuit la chef de sa garde accompagnée d'une des soldates de Poséidon en petite tenue.

Ah les jeunes.

Devinant le pourquoi de leur présence, Shion s'empressa de répondre (il avait l'impression que Shaina ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de s'effondrer) :

« - Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que Thétis ou même Poséidon soit au courant de tout cela... Après tout si les forces primales s'éveillaient nous sommes tous concernés. »

Agréant tout cela de la tête Shaina et la sirène quittèrent les lieux, la blonde fit soudain la moue :

« - Je n'avais pas prévu de rester dormir ici. »

« - Tu dormiras chez moi, le temple du Gémeau étant pour l'instant seulement habité par Saga. Vu qu'il sort des soins, il vaut mieux le laisser en paix. »

Thétis n'aimait pas beaucoup Saga et c'était réciproque même si celui-ci ne se gênait pour lancer quelques œillades s'amusant des réactions de son frère.

Mais la blonde en attendant parler de soins sentit une point d'angoisse se planter dans son cœur, si un chevalier aussi puissant que Saga avait été blessé, ce qu'allait lui raconter Shaina ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Pénétrant dans la cabane, Shaina invita la blonde à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle allait lui chercher des sous-vêtements et un tee shirt, par un heureux miracle elles faisaient à peu près la même taille de partout ce qui permit à Thétis une fois habillée d'être à son aise.

Ainsi installées autour d'une tisane, Shaina déballa tout à Thétis jusqu'à la miraculeuse apparition du groupe de Saga dans l'après midi.

La soldate resta alors silencieuse.

« - Il est vrai que mon maître qui pourtant régit presque toutes les mers a senti son pouvoir et son contrôle diminuer dans les terres de l'Ouest dernièrement mais étant donné qu'il ne reste de nos armées que lui, Isaac, Sorrento et moi même, nous ne sommes pas vraiment en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu as un téléphone que je puisse les prévenir ? J'aimerais vous prêter main forte s'il y a une bataille. »

Surprise Shaina lui répondit :

« - Je ne peux pas accepter, comme tu dis s'il y a une bataille le Sanctuaire sera potentiellement rasé et... »

La blonde lui jeta un regard de ses beaux yeux bleus foncés rappelant les abysses de la mer :

« - Allons Shaina, s'ils sont morts, ces choses m'auront enlevé un être que je chérissais et je t'ai affrontée, je sais très bien que tant que tu seras debout, le Sanctuaire ne tombera pas. »

Bien que flattée du compliment, Shaina secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Thétis était décidée et ne changerait pas d'avis, la relation que celle-ci entretenait avec Kanon lui semblait trop intime pour être une simple amitié, et c'était ce que lui confirmait le poing serré jusqu'à en écorcher la peau nacrée de la jeune femme le long de sa jambe. D'un vague geste de la main elle lui montra le téléphone.

Un numéro composé et une conversation s'entama sur un ton un peu houleux, Thétis dut bien élever la voix une ou deux fois mais communiquant dans une langue inconnue à Shaina, celle-ci attendait patiemment.

Puis avec un dernier éclat, Shaina vit un large sourire barré le visage de la sirène tandis qu'elle raccrochait :

« - Alors ? »

« - Cet abruti d'Isaac ne voulait pas me passer Sorrento ou Poséidon mais il a fini par me passer le premier qui a alors demandé Seigneur Poséidon qui a immédiatement agréé ma requête. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Kanon est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour nous tous et... Mon maître n' a jamais aimé qu'on empiète sur ses mers. »

« - Je vois... »

Shaina étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle était debout. Elle proposa de dormir sur le canapé et que Thétis prenne sa chambre mais la sirène refusa prestement lui disant que le canapé lui convenait parfaitement et qu'en plus vu la dégaine qu'elle se traînait c'était elle qui avait le plus besoin de sommeil. Ainsi avec un soupir de bien être, la jeune femme se glissa sous ses draps, réglant son réveil pour dans quatre heures.

Mais ce ne fût pas son réveil qui la réveilla de ce sommeil nimbé d'ombres aux sourires familiers et aux beaux yeux couleurs aigue-marine. Toujours en pyjama et dévalant les escaliers oubliant un instant que Thétis dormait sur le canapé,qui se réveilla alors en sursaut et lui emboîta le pas.

Cela avait été bref mais Shaina savait que ce n'était pas un rêve au cœur de la nuit, cette sensation elle l'avait déjà eu, croisant Marine alertée par le brouhaha de la maison voisine elle lui hurla d'aller chercher des infirmiers.

Sans poser de question devant l'air échevelé de la Serpentaire et de la sirène, la rousse se précipita vers les baraquements.

Suivant son instinct, Shaina sprinta tandis que Thétis faisait de même en lui demandant :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - D'autres sont revenus, je l'ai senti, leurs cosmos ont presque disparu mais ils sont bien là. »

Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à courir à travers les roches et les chemins escarpés, dans un dérapage, Shaina tomba nez à nez face à un mur de cristal totalement fissuré, un simple coup de pieds suffit à le briser.

Cette défense était de Mu à ne pas en douter une seconde, mais voir cette défense presque absolue en temps normal dans cet état signifiait que le Bélier n'était pas en bon état. Sur le flanc d'une des roches escarpées était appuyé Shaka, les yeux grand ouvert et haletant, soutenant un Mu évanoui tandis qu'à leur côté se tenait Aiolos dont les ailes étaient couvertes de sang et l'armure brisée. Enfin c'était ce que se dit Shaina mais les marques des bords n'étaient clairement pas celles de multiples fractures du métal, l'or avait vraisemblablement fondu. Aldébaran était à terre lui aussi couvert de brûlures. A vrai dire tous portaient des marques de brûlures mais le plus atteint semblait être Aldébaran dont la peau des bras,qui n'étaient plus recouverts de leur armure, était calcinée sur tous le haut. Shaka eut un sourire soulagé en voyant les deux femmes arriver et s'effondra à genoux lançant des prières à Bouddha.

Mu était simplement épuisé bien que des brûlures étaient visibles sur ses mains et son armure avait noirci à certains endroits et Shaka avait certaines de ses mèches blondes calcinées, un air un peu hagard dans ses yeux habituellement sereins, des plaies ouvertes étaient visibles sur tout son côté gauche, plaies qui faisaient penser à des blessures faites d'une arme tranchante. Il perdait énormément de sang.

Tandis que Thétis faisait jaillir une petite source pour rafraîchir les brûlures des hommes à terre, Shaina s'empressa d'apposer ses mains sur les flancs sanglants du bouddhiste pour ralentir à l'aide de son cosmos son hémorragie.

Mais le bouddhiste lui lança un regard fiévreux en lui attrapant la main :

« - Shaina ! Est-ce qu'ils sont en vie ? »

A son air paniqué, la jeune femme devina que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, s'ils étaient tous ici cela ne voulait pas dire qu'au moment du départ ils étaient tous conscients.

Thétis lui fit signe que pour Aioloss et Aldébaran leurs cœurs battaient toujours et elle sentait le souffle de Mu sur sa joue tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à ralentir le saignement.

Mais que foutaient les secours ?!

« - Ils sont en vie pour l'instant Shaka. »

Le porteur de l'armure de la Vierge desserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur la main de la jeune femme en lâchant soulagé :

« - Qu'Athéna en soit remerciée... »

Et il perdit connaissance sans doute à cause de l'anémie. L'empêchant de s'écraser face contre terre et Mu avec, la jeune femme les appuya contre la roche.

Shaka était réputé l'homme le plus proche de la puissance divine et il était clair qu'il était en sale état.

« - Leurs cœurs battent mais je sens leur cosmos disparaître peu à peu, s'ils n'ont pas de soins immédiatement ils ne passeront pas la nuit Shaina. Et même avec des soins... »

« - Je sais. »

Pleine de rage, Shaina planta son poing dans la roche, la montagne se fissura sous l'impact, mais la jeune femme sentit la douleur physique soulager celle intérieure. Une vingtaine de seconde après les secours débarquèrent menés par Marine qui sembla vaciller en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son fiancé parmi les corps étendus.

Shaina songea à aller étreindre son amie mais elle avança d'un pas et ce fût le noir complet.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouva dans l'infirmerie, Thétis et Marine, chacune d'un côté de son lit, étaient endormies sur une chaise. En poussant les bras en silence pour ne pas réveiller les deux veilleuses, Shaina se leva regardant autour d'elle. Visiblement la fatigue l'avait vaincue au mauvais moment.

Elle vit non loin la chevelure de jais de Geist qui, à moitié affalée sur un matelas, tenait dans sa main celle de Deathmask plongé dans un sommeil artificiel et portant une multitude de bandages.

Ils étaient tous présents, on pouvait voir Aphrodite torse nu un bandage tout autour de son torse recouvrant sans doute les ouvertures qu'avaient été obligés de faire les praticiens pour pouvoir ressouder ses os.

Saga n'était nulle part, il avait sans doute quitté les lieux, Shura lui était recouvert de bandages et avait une perfusion mais ses constances semblaient stables. Shaka lui n'avait aucune perfusion mais semblait plongé lui aussi dans un sommeil artificiel, des bandages recouvrant certaines parties de son corps.

Mu était allongé dans son lit dos à elle, mais étant donné qu'il n'était relié à aucune machine la jeune femme en déduisait qu'il était sorti d'affaire, contrairement à Aldébaran et Aioloss qui étaient sous respiration artificielle et reliés à plusieurs machines.

La décision de la jeune femme était prise, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ses compatriotes, la jeune femme renfila les tongs qu'elle avait mises à la va-vite mais une voix l'empêcha de franchir le pas de la porte :

« - Aïe aïe aïe le cobra se dresse pour attaquer on dirait bien. »

Se tournant, Shaina avisa Aphrodite qui s'était un peu redressé et parler d'un ton un peu sifflant, vu sa mine désenchantée les analgésiques ne fonctionnaient pas si bien que ça.

La jeune femme s'approcha prête à pester après lui s'il envisageait de se lever.

Cependant, le jeune homme lui attrapa la main et la regarda dans les yeux l'empêchant de détourner le regard lorsqu'il parla :

« - Tu comptes aller les chercher, pas vrai ? »

« - ... »

« - Te fais pas de bile va, Angélo va me faire la peau et il est probable que Geist va aussi le faire mais je ne t'en empêcherai pas, on est huit de retour et dans une semaine on sera plus de quatre sur pieds, tu peux y aller. »

« - Je vais demander au Pope la permission. »

Sceptique le poisson haussa un sourcil avant de rire doucement :

« - Comme si, s'il refusait, tu allais te plier à ses ordres... Je te connais Shaina. Toujours prête à tout pour ceux que tu aimes. »

Shaina rougit immédiatement tandis que dans l'instant Aphrodite retombait dans le sommeil, lâchant sa main.

Elle se demanda si son bel ami n'avait pas deviné avant elle même qu'elle était amoureuse.

« - Shaina, approche. »

Putain, mais ils avaient décidé de tous se réveiller ou quoi ? La jeune femme en se tournant rencontra le regard bleu de Shaka qui la dévisagea longuement, mais il souriait légèrement :

« - Tu te laisses conduire par tes sentiments Serpentaire, même s'ils font ta force n'oublie pas qu'ils pourraient un jour être retournés contre toi. »

La femme faillit lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas elle qui avait failli y passer cette nuit. Mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle le sentit déployer son cosmos et sentit comme un flash dans sa tête. Shaka avait partagé ses souvenirs avec elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Shaina quitta prestement l'infirmerie et courut jusqu'à la chambre du grand pope qu'elle n'eut aucun remord à réveiller.

Shion encore tout ensommeillé et ses cheveux pleins d'épis comme jamais la regarda, l'air de dire qu'il y avait intérêt que cela soit important (suite à l'arrivée surprise de l'équipe de son ancien élève il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tôt) :

« - Je souhaiterais partir à la recherche de Milo, Kanon, Aiolia et Camus. »

« - Nous sommes peut-être à l'aube d'une guerre plus destructrice que les précédentes je ne peux me permettre de t'y envoyer Shaina. »

« - Huit chevaliers d'or sont présents parmi lesquels Saga et Shaka qui seront aptes au combat dans peu de temps. La sécurité du Sanctuaire est donc plus assurée qu'auparavant, de plus Geist a suivi la même formation que moi et a l'habitude de commander, secondée par Marine elle n'aura aucun mal à me remplacer. »

Shion fronça les sourcils, il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir qu'avec son accord ou non elle partirait, la discipline n'avait jamais fait partie des qualités de l'Ophyucus. Il maudit les quatre chevaliers manquants pour lui enlever le pilier de la sécurité du Sanctuaire.

Avec un soupir il abandonna se passant les mains sur son visage fatigué :

« - Bien mais va au moins consulter la bibliothèque de Camus une heure et prend Thétis avec toi, l'au delà de là-bas est toujours lié à l'eau elle pourra peut-être t'être utile. »

C'était dans les intentions de Shaina. Elle ne fut pas surprise en sortant de voir la guerrière blonde adossée contre un mur attendant plus ou moins patiemment.

« - Alors on va ramener les sales gamins ? »

« - Tout à fait. Mais on doit faire de la lecture avant. »

La blonde lui jeta un regard horrifié mais en silence elles prirent le chemin du temple du Verseau et passèrent une heure à chercher tout ce qu'elles pouvaient sur les mythes celtes.

Au final il n'y avait que deux livres qui en parlaient réellement plus ou moins, ce genre de choses du passé étaient enfermées et oubliées de par leur puissance absolue de l'époque et leur existence ancestrale.

Mais le peu qu'elles en lurent leurs glacèrent le sang. Bien que la notion d'enfer n'existe pas vraiment, cet inconnu était bien plus effrayant aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Sans un mot, elles quittèrent les lieux après avoir récupéré leurs armures respectives, celle de la sirène étant apparue de l'océan au chant de Thétis.

Allant dans le temple du Bélier, Shaina réveilla Kiki qui dormait affalé sur le lit de son maître, l'adolescent avait bien grandi et dormait la bouche grande ouverte.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et faillit crier en voyant l'amazone près de son visage :

« - ça fait toujours plaisir. »

« - Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Shaina ? »

« - J'ai besoin de toi. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Nous avons besoin de toi. » La silhouette de la soldate de Poséidon se découpa dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Méfiant, Kiki les regarda toutes les deux et soudain son regard grave s'illumina :

« - Maître Mû est de retour ! »

Alors qu'il allait se précipiter dehors probablement pour rendre visite à son maître, Shaina le retint par sa tunique :

« - Minute. Il faut que tu nous amènes Thétis et moi en France. »

« - Pourquoi donc ? » Il fronçait le nez vexé d'être retenu de la même manière qu'un chiot surexcité.

Prenant l'air mortellement sérieux qui avait fait d'elle une des guerrières les plus redoutées du Sanctuaire et faisant frissonner Kiki elle lâcha :

« - Pour mettre en pièces ceux qui ont osé blesser mes compagnons. »

Kiki sentait à quel point l'énergie vitale de son maître était faible et bien qu'il se sente impuissant il savait que si Shaina décidait de se rendre auprès des chevaliers manquants, leurs ennemis souffriraient,ainsi, il ne mit que quelques secondes avant d'accepter de les téléporter elle et Thétis. Tandis que Kiki examinait précisément la carte sur laquelle était marqué le dernier emplacement des Ors, Shaina se repassa dans la tête les souvenirs que Shaka lui avait transmis.

Ils avaient atterri en pleine forêt, surpris ils avaient sondés les alentours et avaient fini par trouver les ruines d'un village visiblement abandonné. Mais ils s'étaient alors aperçu que quand la nuit tombait le village changeait d'apparence revêtant l'apparence d'un cimetière, la seule chose immuable était un vieux puits sur la place du village qui devenait alors le centre du cimetière. Ils avaient alors compris qu'au vu de toutes les tombes orientées vers ce puits en question, la porte était donc ce puits.

Mais lorsqu'ils avaient sorti le sceau tout avait dégénéré. Tout d'abord les morts s'étaient relevés de leurs tombes, avec son trésor du ciel, Shaka les avait vite anéantis se félicitant d'avoir appris cette technique de destruction massive.

Mais dans la nuit des feux bleus s'étaient mis à danser autour des tombes et un homme revêtu d'une cape s'était alors avancé. Et l'enfer s'était déchaîné et ils avaient été séparé, isolés du côté du puits pour Mu et lui et Aldébaran et Aioloss se retrouvant face à face dans cet enfer bleuté avec le type à la cape, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé de leur côté mais alors que la puissance des ombres se dégageant du puits s'était faite écrasante et que le chant d'une femme se faisait entendre de son fond, Mu avait eu le réflexe de dresser un mur de cristal empêchant ainsi Shaka d'être coupé net en deux. Mais l'épée avait brisé le cristal et, ainsi ralentie, s'était contenté d'entamer l'armure dans laquelle elle rentra comme dans du beurre lui causant une plaie profonde mais n'ayant touché aucun organe vital.

L'homme avait des cheveux bleus vifs lui tombant un peu sur les yeux et était mal coiffé, sa pâleur était fantomatique, habillé tout de blanc, d'un vieux pantalon tâché de sang et d'une tunique, il maniait une épée d'un noir absolu, une cape de fourrure blanche pendait dans son dos.

Il avait bâillé avec ennui :

« - Ainsi vous êtes les guerriers d'aujourd'hui ? »

Sans même qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte l'homme avait bougé et Shaka s'était retrouvé l'épée sous la gorge. Pour la première fois le bouddhiste ressentit de la peur en sentant le sombre métal mordre sa peau et un filet de sang couler le long de sa gorge.

« - Pauvres soldats instruments des enfants qui vous servent de dieux. »

Mais le coup fatal n'était jamais venu car Shaka s'était retrouvé téléporté hors de la poigne de fer de l'homme au cheveux bleus qui eut un petit rire en se tournant vers Mu :

« - C'est intéressant ce pouvoir... »

Puis soudain il s'immobilisa se frappant le front de la main d'un geste typiquement humain. Il maugréa quelques jurons se tournant vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient prêts à se défendre :

« - Suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Et je veux vous apprendre le respect... ça craint, j'lui avais dit que c'était pas mon truc à Nem'. »

Choqués, le Bélier et la Vierge avaient échangé un regard, ce type était d'une puissance largement supérieure à la leur et pourtant il agissait de la même manière que pouvait le faire un humain.

« - Je suis Arawn, roi de l'Annwyn. »

Ce nom bien qu'inconnu à leurs oreilles les pétrifièrent dans l'instant, puis le gars fonça sur eux, le vent souleva ses mèches et Shaka comme Mu pu voir ses yeux d'un vert tendre et morne dénués de pupilles. C'était Mu qui portait sur lui le sceau d'Athéna, s'il se faisait tuer ils n'auraient aucun moyen de rentrer chez eux et de plus une stratégie se dessina devant les yeux du boudhiste qui le partagea par télépathie au Bélier qui protesta avec véhémence mais après moult argumentations finit par accepter l'air grave.

Shaka alla alors à la rencontre du dénommé Arawn qui lui adressa un sourire, lui comme ce type savait que leurs forces respectives n'avaient rien à voir mais le bouddhiste n'avait besoin que d'une trentaine de secondes :

« - Et tu es ? »

« - Shaka chevalier d'Or de la Vierge au service d'Athéna. »

Le guerrier eut un léger sourire passant d'une main à l'autre sa lourde épée pleine de gravure :

« - De tous les descendants de Chronos c'est peut-être elle qui a le plus de jugeote... Mais pas assez visiblement. »

Et prenant par surprise Shaka il lui asséna un coup de pied dans le flanc brisant l'armure et une côte du chevalier qui riposta avec un trésor du ciel qui sembla affecter le dieu environ cinq secondes. Mais Arawn se contenta de hausser les épaules, Shaka était intrigué, il était évident que ce soit-disant roi de l'au delà aurait pu les annihiler en quelques secondes mais la large épée qu'il portait avait une poignée longue caractéristique d'une épée se tenant à deux mains mais pas une fois il ne l'avait tenu ainsi.

Et pourtant plus Shaka renouvelait des tentatives d'attaques, plus le type aux cheveux bleus semblait avoir de la facilité à le repousser lâchant moult soupirs.

« - Je comprends pourquoi elle ne veut pas de vous, vous n'êtes en rien le genre de guerrier qui peuplaient avant notre terre. »

Il asséna un magistral coup de genou à Shaka qui l'esquiva mais se fit cueillir par un direct dans le ventre, tombant à genou et son armure détruite à l'endroit qui avait été frappé comme l'était probablement une partie de sa cage thoracique, le guerrier tapota l'épaule de la Vierge essayant de le consoler.

« - Mais vous êtes pas si mauvais, vu que je suppose que si nous n'étions pas sur mes terres et non loin d'une des portes tes attaques m'auraient sans doute atteint. »

« - EXPLOSION STELLAIRE ! »

D'un vague geste de sa cape de fourrure blanche, Arawn fit disparaître l'attaque de Mu qui s'empressa de téléporter hors de sa portée Shaka qui peinait à respirer.

« - Pas mal mon gars, mais le terrain vous empêche de faire exploser vos... 'Tain elle m'a dit le nom mais je me souviens plus... Cosmus... Cosak... Cosmos ! Ah ouais votre cosmos, donc pas de dégâts quoi... C'est con pour vous ma foi. Mais vous me semblez intelligents c'est pour ça que... »

Apparaissant juste devant Shaka et Mu qui se demandèrent si leur heure avait sonné il planta son épée à ses pieds inclinant la tête :

« - Je vais vous laisser en vie, je te laisse donc Bélier finir d'utiliser ta magie pour placer ce sceau sur ma porte. Inutile de te dire que j'avais vu ton geste dès le départ. »

Shaka s'était dit qu'il aurait pu déchirer le mince bout de papier porté par la télékinésie de Mu en un instant mais n'en avait rien fait, il semblait juste... Vouloir s'amuser ? Mais les deux chevaliers n'avaient baissé leur garde que lorsque le sceau avait été posé et que les sigles d'Athéna avaient commencé à apparaître sur la vieille pierre.

« - Vous n'avez rien à voir avec les guerriers de mon temps mais... Je pense aussi, comme Nemain à qui vous devez sans doute la vie vu qu'elle m'a convaincue, que vous ne méritiez pas nos terres de guerriers car vous êtes différents de nous. Notre temps à nous est révolu et cela ne me dérange pas cependant... »

A mesure que les symboles dorés apparaissaient sur le puits le cri d'une femme se faisait de plus en plus strident, le roi perdait de sa consistance mais il lança un regard noir au puits :

« - Tien fille de chienne, personne ne s'approprie mon royaume sans mon consentement. Reste dans ton enfer de glace Hel. »

Puis avant de disparaître il dit en leurs pointant du doigts un point derrière eux :

« - Jack O'lantern n'est malheureusement pas sous mes directives et ne disparaîtra pas comme ça, cela fait des siècles qu'il est attaché à ces terres et qui plus est il n'est pas vivant vous n'avez pas la moindre chance de survivre bien que vos amis aient tenu un temps remarquable avant de s'effondrer, je te conseille petit mouton et à toi la belle blonde de déguerpir avant qu'il ne vous transforme en rôti du genre très très cuit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ah et aussi, si Hel se libère vous êtes morts sa puissance est au dessus de la mienne, fermez les portes et on s'occupe du reste, votre terre salie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. »

Arawn devant les yeux perturbés de Mu et Shaka s'était alors laissé tomber dans le puits tandis que l'enfer de flammes bleues réapparaissait autour d'eux plus puissant que jamais. Le blond s'était alors tourné vers le réparateur d'armure :

« - Tu penses pouvoir tous nous téléporter ? »

Mu lui avait fait alors un grand sourire fatigué tandis qu'ensembles ils avaient traversé les flammes bleus, celles-ci les mordant et faisant fondre leurs armures d'or à même la peau, pour rejoindre leurs amis en piteux états à terre et inconscients.

Le dénommé Jack était assis sur une tombe des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux d'un orange rappelant un brasier ardent, il tenait une lanterne qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs mais il était facile de sentir la puissance se dégageant de cet être.

Mais il n'était en rien un dieu comme Arawn.

« - Hé bien, elle va me taper sur les doigts si je vous fais mourir ici mais elle s'en remettra, Nemain aime les guerriers avant tout. »

Les flammes autour d'eux gagnèrent en puissance mais Mu fit exploser une dernière fois son cosmos leurs permettant une téléportation juste après avoir dressé un mur de cristal pour empêcher leur annihilation à tous.

Avec un soupir Shaina se passa la main sur les yeux, cet Arawn avait une puissance incommensurable sans parler de la fameuse Hel qui visiblement n'était pas totalement éveillée sinon elle les aurait écrasés. Deathmask et Aphrodite avait eu la chance de s'en sortir malgré sa présence au saule pleureur.

En résumé si jamais elles n'arrivaient pas à placer le sceau, ils seraient tous foutus. Et il était possible que Kanon, Camus, Aiolia et les autres soient déjà morts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Comme demandé, Kiki les téléporta à l'endroit prévu les faisant apparaître dans une zone embrumée et marécageuse.

Le gamin disparu presque aussi vite laissant les jeunes femmes sur place :

« - C'est quoi le programme ? » Demanda Thétis.

Shaina savait qu'avec cet air insouciant et renfrogné la sirène tentait de cacher sa voix brisée et les larmes qu'elle avait versées et qui avaient brillé sur sa joue dans son sommeil lorsque dans l'infirmerie Shaina s'était réveillé.

De la même manière que Geist, Marine ou elle même avait perdu quelque chose, Thétis aussi, cette souffrance leur était commune mais ni Shaina ni Thétis n'avaient des gens à qui confier leurs inquiétudes et leurs peurs, mais aussi leur désespoir. Ainsi elles se soutenaient en silence comme deux lionnes refusant de courber l'échine.

Alors qu'elles avançaient dans l'eau qui leur arrivait aux chevilles, Shaina vit Thétis devenir soudainement pâle :

« - Je ne l'entends pas... »

« - De quoi ? »

« - L'eau, ici elle ne parle pas, elle est incroyablement puissante et me repousse en quelque sorte. »

Shaina avait juste l'impression de patauger dans l'eau froide, ce qui était le cas mais enregistra ce que lui dit la sirène qui recommença à avancer.

La brume ne rendait les choses visibles que lorsqu'elles n'en étaient qu'à deux pas, ainsi Shaina eut un frisson en apercevant flotter dans les roseaux à sa gauche un cadavre à moitié décomposé mais les cheveux roux n'appartenaient à aucun des chevaliers recherchés. Mais il y avait un danger et le souffle du vent lourd dans les roseaux ressemblaient trop à des murmures pour empêcher les femmes de se mettre côte à côte revêtue de leurs armures, la voix et les griffes prêtes à servir. Au bout de trente minutes de marches, elles s'arrêtèrent net et se regardèrent inquiètes, des lamentations se faisaient entendre.

« - Tu crois que c'est... ? » Murmura Thétis.

Si comme le pensait Shaina il s'agissait d'une Banshee ce n'était pas une bonne chose, jamais. Et aussi brutalement qu'elles avaient commencé les lamentations disparurent.

Mais une soudaine apparition à un mètre des deux jeunes femmes les firent sursauter et frôler la crise cardiaque et de nerfs pour Thétis qui commençait sérieusement à se dire que si elle sortait vivante de cette histoire, ne s'approcherait plus jamais d'un cours d'eau douce, plus jamais.

La silhouette bien que féminine avait les cheveux couverts d'un linceul blanc et pleurait à chaudes larmes dans un silence parfait, cependant elle leur fit signe de la main. Shaina fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas tandis que Thétis se cramponnait à son bras la tirant en arrière :

« - Elle veut qu'on la suive. »

« - Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Les banshees c'est un présage de mort ! »

Shaina haussa les épaules feignant l'indifférence avant tout pour se rassurer elle même :

« - Oui mais elles préviennent toujours et ne sont jamais la cause de la mort. »

« - Oui mais... »

« - Thétis c'est peut-être notre seule chance de les retrouver. »

« - … Bien. »

Ainsi les deux chevaliers emboîtèrent le pas de l'apparition qui marchait dans l'eau sans le moindre bruit. Une odeur nauséabonde de pourriture était de plus en plus perceptible, Shaina avait les yeux fixés sur le dos tourné de la Banshee et vu les pressions spasmodiques de Thétis sur son bras, les cadavres étaient de plus en plus fréquent.

Puis la banshee les fit monter sur un îlot apparu dans la brume et sans un mot disparut.

La blonde et la femme aux cheveux verts échangèrent un regard inquiet, l'atmosphère était étouffante, leur cosmos était clairement instable et les murmures du vent étaient clairement ceux d'âmes défuntes en ces lieux.

Mais les clapotis de l'eau les firent regarder sur la berge de l'îlot à quelques mètres d'elles deux. Et ce qu'elles virent leur glacèrent le sang.

Une femme extrêmement belle, une longue chevelure couleur de sang lui tombant jusqu'au mollet était agenouillée sur la berge et elle nettoyait une cape dans l'eau sombre, à ses côtés brillaient d'un éclat terne quatre armures d'or.

Shaina se sentit tomber à genoux tandis que Thétis se mettait à sangloter. Elle s'y était attendu mais c'était incroyablement dur.

La jeune femme aurait cent fois préféré se reprendre une centaine de flèches d'or nimbées de puissance divine plutôt que de ressentir ce sentiment écrasant de solitude et de vide.

Milo était donc mort.

Le S à son cou lui sembla devenir du feu lui brûlant la gorge tandis qu'un torrent de larmes trop longtemps contenues se déversait sur ses joues.

Mais comme avertie par on ne sait quel murmure de la brume, la femme se redressa et dans la lumière pâle on pouvait voir sur sa peau hâlée de multiples symboles rouges presque couleur de sang mais plus foncés encore.

« - Cessez vos larmes, guerrières d'Athéna et de Poséidon. Nous les femmes n'avons pas le temps de pleurer nos hommes morts au combat lorsque l'on peut les venger. »

Shaina se redressa, le tonnerre pourpre affluant à ses griffes tandis qu'elle sentait la voix de Thétis entamer une mélopée funèbre :

« - Paix ! Pour une fois que ce sont des femmes qui sont présentes. Vos hommes ne sont pas morts, pas encore du moins. »

Shaina et Thétis échangèrent des regards rougis par les larmes et méfiants :

« - Figurez vous que je leur ai sauvé la vie temporairement à l'aide de leurs armures qui, en sécurité avec moi, empêchent leurs cosmos d'être engloutis par Demona et leurs corps d'être dévorés par Mélusine. »

La jeune femme fronçait les sourcils et le nez de manière presque comique essayant de les convaincre de sa bonne foi.

« - Non mais putain je vous juuuure. Je suis Nemain la déesse guerrière qui prévient et emporte les morts. »

« - Tu t'opposes à Hel ? » Shaina demanda ça d'une voix fatiguée, le poids du monde lui était instantanément tombé sur les épaules, du moins cela aurait été le cas qu'elle aurait eu la même attitude.

« - Ce con d'Arawn parle trop comme d'habitude... » Elle fit la moue clairement agacée. «C'est plus compliqué que ça, Hel veut reprendre le contrôle des terres autrefois nôtres, voire de la Terre entière. Cependant nous sommes des entités bien trop puissantes, si notre règne revenez, cette terre salie et abîmée qui est la votre sombrerait facilement dans une apocalypse totale. Car notre puissance n'engendrerait que folie humaine. Et de plus, cela impliquerait que je doive accompagner des morts qui se sont contenté d'appuyer sur une télécommande de loin pour tuer des gens sans n'avoir jamais connu le sang, la peur, la rage, la fierté, enfin... Pas des vrais guerriers quoi. L'Annwynn et l'Avalon d'Arawn disparaîtraient dans l'enfer de glace de Nifhleim et Hel deviendrait alors toute puissante. Et cela ne me plaît pas. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'opposer à elle mais la ralentir ne nous gêne en rien Arawn et moi, seulement si nous estimons que vous humains du présent êtes dignes de vivre. »

« - Connasse hautaine. » Cracha Thétis.

La femme aux tatouages se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil de ses étranges yeux verts possédant eux un iris contrairement à ceux d'Arawn.

« - S'ils sont en vie comme tu le dis, où sont ils ? »

Nemain lui sourit comme la félicitant d'avoir posé la bonne question :

« - Aloooooors, deux sont arrivés sur la berge donc sur ma propriété. »

D'un vague geste de la main remontèrent de la zone où elle avait rincé précédemment une cape deux corps immobiles, Thétis et Shaina se précipitèrent prenant les constantes de Camus et Aiolia.

« - Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis celle qui emporte les guerriers et vos chevaliers n'ont rien à voir avec les guerriers que j'emmène à l'Annwynn et ni Arawn, ni moi n'en voulons. »

Avec soulagement, Shaina dans l'eau jusqu'au genou sentit le pouls de Camus. Il était gelé, clairement en hypothermie, ses lèvres étaient bleuies et ses yeux clos, mais son cœur battait lentement et faiblement.

Thétis lui fit signe qu'il en était de même pour Aiolia.

Les deux étaient couverts de multiples plaies qui semblaient avoir été faites par des crocs mais elles ignoraient d'où ça pouvait provenir.

« - Satisfaites, guerrières ? »

Shaina respira mais elle n'était en rien rassurée, deux chevaliers étaient manquants :Milo et Kanon. Elle resta maîtresse d'elle même devant cette divinité qui semblait avoir le même genre de pouvoir qu'Arawn bien qu'aucune arme n'était visible sur elle. Thétis l'avait très bien compris, aussi elle se contenta de tirer les deux hommes hors de l'eau :

« - Ils étaient quatre, où sont les deux autres ? »

« - Sous l'eau aussi mais sous la propriété de Damona et de Mélusine, leurs armures ont été défaites par le chant de Mélusine mais je les ai retenus tout en maintenant le cosmos de celles-ci histoire que même s'ils se faisaient noyer ou écraser par la pression de l'eau, ils puissent survivre un certain temps. J'osais espérer que des secours viendraient. »

Les filles ne savaient pas qui était Damona mais elles sentaient le respect avec lequel Nemain avait dit ce nom, la divinité n'avait pas l'air d'y être très encline cependant la voir avec un tel comportement fit comprendre à Thétis comme à Shaina qu'avec elle, il ne valait mieux pas rire.

Puis Thétis parla plongeant ses yeux azurs dans ceux d'un vert tendre de la déesse :

« - Et la porte, le sceau ? »

Nemain s'assit sur les racines d'un saule pleureur qui s'était révélé aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes dans ce mouvement. Surprises, elles tressaillirent mais ne dirent rien.

« - Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, cela limitera vos questions et vous mettras mieux en garde qu'un quelconque avertissement. »

La femme aux tatouages pourpres leur fit signe d'approcher et de s'asseoir non loin d'elle, mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à s'exécuter, Thétis comme Shaina eut un mouvement de recul au contact de l'arbre.

Des ténèbres froides et malveillantes se dégageaient du saule pleureur. Nemain les regarda avec un petit sourire mais ne dit rien, préférant commencer son histoire :

« - Sachez tout d'abord que je n'ai prêté aucune aide à vos camarades, ils ont été les premiers de vos trois équipes à atteindre une des portes et je n'étais même pas au quart de l'éveil où je suis maintenant. J'ai tout vu sous ma forme de corbeau, dans cet arbre. » Elle tapota de la main la racine de l'arbre sur laquelle, elle était assise. « Sachez que lors de leur traversée du marécage, vos amis ont déjà été grandement affaiblis, ils sont d'abord tombés sur des ondines et d'autres esprits et fées des eaux qui leur ont vampirisé une grande partie de leur cosmos avant qu'ils n'arrivent à les faire fuir. Damona qui a beau être une divinité neutre dans cette petite bataille, n'apprécie pas vraiment les gens qui s'en prennent à ses filles et s'en est ensuite mêlé, embourbant vos camarades, les plongeant dans un brouillard où ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que leur nez. Mais votre ami Verseau a gelé l'humidité dans l'air ce qui l'a vite dissipé... Et lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à proximité de la porte, deux êtres s'en sont mêlé... Mélusine et Hel. La première s'est d'abord montré, mais vos amis ne semblaient pas plus sensibles à ses charmes que ça, ce qui est assez étrange si vous voulez mon avis et de son chant se sont relevés les morts de cette eau, elle avait donc l'appui d'Hel. Mélusine a plongé et vos amis avec leur capacité de cosmos bien plus que réduite n'ont rien pu faire. Enfin, parmi les deux disparus le Scorpion faisait hurler de rage Mélusine. La pauvre est d'une vanité sans borne et il a osé lui dire qu'il connaissait un cobra bien plus beau qu'elle, ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu et elle s'est concentrée sur lui sachant parfaitement que ses attaques ne fonctionnaient qu'à peine directement sur elle. De la même manière le Lion s'efforçait de détruire les morts qui s'approchaient d'un côté et de l'autre le Verseau essayait de geler l'eau pour restreindre les mouvements de ceux qui avançaient, son pouvoir affrontant celui de Damona. Pendant ce temps le Gémeau qui semblait avoir une quelconque affinité avec l'eau bien qu'à mon avis il aurait dû rester dans l'eau salée... »

« - C'est ce que je me dis depuis tout à l'heure. » cracha Thétis.

« - … Etait sous l'eau en apnée avec ce fameux sceau. Malheureusement étant donné que le Verseau et le Lion se sont fait submergé par le nombre et la surpuissance d'une déesse aussi ancienne que celle de ces eaux, le Scorpion et le Gémeau, désormais sans aucune aide, se sont faits piéger par les eaux, le premier est en état d'hypothermie quelque part près de la porte, des chaînes que j'ai créées moi même empêche Mélusine de l'hypnotiser et de l'entraîner dans les fonds pour le noyer et le dévorer. De même, le Gémeau est piégé sous l'eau à plusieurs mètres de profondeur, une chaîne l'empêche d'être attiré par la porte même si Hel commence à me les casser à force d'essayer de sortir pour le prendre dans Nifhleim mais mon pouvoir empêche la noyade de votre ami et la pression de briser son corps. »

Shaina regarda droit dans les yeux la déesse :

« - Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un mensonge ? »

La déesse eut un doux sourire, regardant droit dans les yeux la Serpentaire :

« - Car la Mort ne ment jamais mon enfant. »

Thétis fronça les sourcils, elle ne l'aimait pas cette foutue déesse des Morts, avoir Hadès en face d'elle aurait été bien mieux, que ce soit Nemain ou Arawn on ne savait pas ce qui passait par la tête des deux dieux. Ils avaient plus l'air de regarder autant l'un que l'autre une série télé que de se sentir réellement concernés par cette possibilité de Chaos.

« - Tu nous as dit que les morts les avaient attaqués etc... Mais nous on a rien eu. »

« - Grâce à qui petite maline ? Les morts sont la propriété d'Arawn et moi, on ne la laissera pas utiliser nos guerriers morts au combat ou juste ceux qui ont péri à cause d'elle tant que notre éveil est plus avancé que le sien. Et ma Banshee vous a protégées des ondines et des fées, malheureusement je ne peux rien pour la quasi invulnérabilité de Mélusine à vos attaques et vous m'en voyez navrée étant donné que cette garce mériterait une bonne leçon de temps en temps. D'ailleurs elle ne doit pas être loin, attendant que l'une de vous deux s'aventure dans l'eau. Contrairement à moi elle n'a aucun respect pour les guerrières, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vous laisse le temps de souffler. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que tant qu'il y a la rive, l'eau qui en est à proximité est en mon pouvoir. Mais Damona ne me laisse pas agir plus. Mais pour pouvoir vous laisser aller essayer de sceller cette dernière porte et récupérer vos compagnons, je suis obligée de lever toutes les protections que j'ai posées sur vous. »

Sous leurs yeux étonnés, Shaina et Thétis virent des inscriptions ressemblant à des runes, apparaître et disparaître de leurs bras, puis ensuite bien des sensations leurs revinrent. Tout d'abord vint la puissance écrasante et malsaine du lieu qui leur fit avoir d'intenses sueurs froides tandis que leurs pupilles devenaient minuscules, leurs corps luttant sous l'effort pour tenir bon, quand elles se furent un minimum habitué, leurs cœurs battant la chamade, elles rentrèrent dans l'eau, celle-ci était gelée au point qu'alors qu'elles ne l'avaient que jusqu'au bassin, cela leurs coupa le souffle. Shaina comprit alors pourquoi ils étaient tous en hypothermie.

L'eau drainait leur énergie à une vitesse assez hallucinante. Puis tandis qu'elles se tenaient dos à dos à présent hors de l'influence de Nemain, Thétis chuchota quelque chose :

« - Shaina, je sais où est la porte je la sens à travers l'eau. Elle est en profondeur, je pense pouvoir l'atteindre sans que mon corps ne se brise à cause de la pression... »

« - De toute façon de nous deux tu es la plus à même de faire ça, vas y et si Kanon a encore le sceau place le. »

« - Compte sur moi. »

Et sans dire plus la sirène rose plongea, Shaina redoubla alors de vigilance, la fameuse Mélusine ne laisserait pas Thétis y aller sans rien faire et ainsi la jeune femme s'immobilisa dans l'eau attentive.

Elle n'arriverait pas à sonder l'eau à l'aide de son cosmos mais elle se souvenait de quelques notions de chasse que petite elle avait apprise d'un de ses oncles. Le moindre courant inhabituel dans l'eau signifiait que quelque chose s'y mouvait.

Ce fût bref et quasiment imperceptible. Quasiment. Shaina se jeta dans l'eau trouble percutant un corps extrêmement glissant et un sifflement répondu à son cri de rage.

Propulsée à un mètre de celle qu'elle avait voulu attraper pour l'empêcher de partir à la poursuite de Thétis, Shaina se releva les cheveux trempés et les mains pleines de boues. Devant elle se dressait Mélusine.

N'importe qui ayant vu Mélusine pouvait vanter sa beauté, elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas des hanches, sa peau couleur de lune avait des éclats argentés dans la lumière terne du petit matin, ses yeux étaient saisissants, on ne pouvait même pas leurs donner de couleurs tant toutes y étaient, gris moucheté de marron, les iris tiraient vers le bleu et violet pâles semblaient changer de nuance à chaque clignement de paupière de la femme. Ses seins d'une taille respectable n'ajoutaient que plus de charme mais au niveau de ses hanches, la peau devenait écailleuse rappelant celle d'un poisson mais se souvenant du coup qui l'avait écartée, Shaina se dit que cette queue que Mélusine avait sous l'eau était celle à ne point en douter d'un serpent. Thétis si elle avait été là aurait sans doute put l'aider à deviner mais la sirène devait sans doute lutter contre les courants de Damona. Mélusine parla, jamais Shaina n'avait entendu voix plus mélodieuse, elle faillit d'ailleurs en baisser sa garde.

« - Qui es tu, guerrière de Grèce ? »

« - Shaina chevalier d'argent du Serpentaire. »

Mélusine sembla l'écouter, affichant un léger sourire comme si face à elle, elle n'avait qu'un misérable insecte.

« - Alors tu serais le fameux Cobra dont le Scorpion parlait ? »

Shaina garda le silence, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Milo de comparer une beauté ancestrale à elle qui n'était belle que les jours où elle le décidait.

« - Où est il ? »

« - Jouons à un jeu. Si ton amie arrive à déjouer les pouvoirs de Damona sous l'eau et appose le sceau et que tu arrives à m'empêcher de les tuer lorsqu'ils regagneront la surface je te rend ton ami. »

Shaina réfléchit, ni Nemain ni elle même ne savaient où était maintenu à l'état vivant Milo et de toute manière elle était la seule qui pouvait s'occuper de Mélusine actuellement. Le visage dénué d'expression, la jeune femme accepta d'un hochement de la tête.

Extrêmement vive, Mélusine bondit sur elle, écrasée par le poids du monstre et par cette force insoupçonnée et surnaturelle, Shaina tomba dans l'eau, Damona dut intervenir car alors qu'elle avait pied précédemment ce n'était plus le cas.

Des bulles s'échappèrent de la bouche de Shaina surprise.

Ses griffes glissaient sur la peau pâle sans l'entamer et il était clair qu Mélusine respirait sous l'eau avec autant de facilité qu'elle le faisait sur terre.

Les jambes immobilisées par la queue serpentine Shaina se débattait, luttant contre la panique. Cependant elle parvient à libérer ses jambes aidée par la peau écailleuse qui était aussi glissante que le corps d'un poisson, la jeune femme aux cheveux verts parvint à se libérer en balançant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Mélusine qui la lâcha immédiatement, remontant le plus vite possible à la surface, elle prit une grande goulée d'air frais.

De nouveau elle eut pied.

Il fallait que Thétis réussisse au plus vite, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre Mélusine tant que son cosmos ne fonctionnait pas.


	13. Chapter 13

_Et donc on approche de la fin de cette fic, merci donc à tous les lecteurs car vous êtes nombreux pour être venu et revenu lire cette fiction si j'en juge avec les plus de 500 vues. Merci aussi à ceux m'ayant laissé des reveiws parce que ça fait sacrément chaud au cœur et à ma Beta readeuse avec laquelle je suis sans pitié vu les textes que je lui présente ~_

 _Narcys_

 **Chapitre 12**

Lorsque Thétis avait plongé, elle n'avait pu réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Cette eau n'avait rien à voir avec la mer, était pleine d'ombres, mais bizarrement Thétis y voyait clairement. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré y aller à l'aveugle d'ailleurs...

Sous l'eau elle pouvait voir des ossements à moitié ensevelis par la vase et la boue. L'eau était épaisse et ne la laissait pas avancer facilement mais il n'y avait aucun courant pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'à peu de profondeur pour sentir la pression de l'eau.

Suivant son instinct, à la nage, elle se dirigea vers l'îlot où Nemain les avaient amenées. Le saule pleureur qui était apparu était un signe de mort (oui, elle aussi avait lu chez Camus) et la puissance qu'il avait dégagée l'avait intriguée grandement.

Et elle faillit perdre de l'air en hurlant de joie à la vue des racines épaisses qui descendaient sous l'eau de la même manière que le faisait une mangrove. Mais ce fût à ce moment là que tout dégénéra. La pression de l'eau se fit soudain sentir, la faisant saigner du nez.

Sachant qu'elle était capable d'aller à une trentaine de mètres de profondeur habituellement avant d'en ressentir les effets, la blonde comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Damona. Ses bras avaient de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir dans l'eau de même que ses jambes, mais Thétis ne faiblit pas, son corps souple s'appuyant sur le moindre courant pour avancer.

Bientôt elle atteignit une racine à laquelle elle s'accrocha malgré la répulsion qu'elle ressentait à son contact, elle regarda autour d'elle, près de l'arbre, l'eau était gelée la glaçant jusqu'au sang, si elle restait plus d'une dizaine de minute ici ce serait l'hypothermie qui la gagnerait.

Ne se laissant pas envahir par la panique Thétis se concentra essayant à l'aide d'une technique qu'elle avait apprise récemment ressemblant grandement au sonar des dauphins de localiser Kanon.

Les yeux pleins d'espoir, elle se tourna vers sa gauche, comme acceptant le geste l'eau s'éclaircit et la sirène put voir Kanon d'une pâleur de noyé qui flottait, la cheville retenue par une chaîne d'un noir d'ébène.

Immédiatement la blonde voulut le rejoindre mais un courant contraire extrêmement puissant la poussa contre une racine lui faisant cracher quelques bulles d'air l'eau prenant brièvement une couleur rouge autour de ses lèvres entrouvertes pendant une demi seconde.

La sirène eut un rictus, ses yeux bleus étincelant de colère, personne ne l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était la liberté des eaux vives, une cascade qui ne connaissait aucune limite, jamais.

Prenant appui sur la racine, d'un mouvement à la fois puissant et souple, Thétis se propulsa, glissant sur le courant aidée par le cosmos qu'elle transférait dans son armure au lieu de le mettre autour d'elle comme d'habitude.

Un petit rire surpris lui parvint à l'oreille, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait l'eau depuis qu'elle avait pénétré ici. Un murmure dans une langue qui lui était inconnue se fit entendre mais Thétis l'ignora ne la comprenant pas.

Arrivée à Kanon qui flottait toujours inconscient, Thétis commença à chercher le sceau, mais il n'y avait pas trente six endroits où chercher.

Son meilleur ami comme elle l'aimait à l'appeler cherchant plus à se convaincre elle même qu'autre chose, était torse nu simplement vêtu d'un pantalon ne possédant pas de poches.

Cependant inquiète et essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur le corps parfaitement taillé, la jeune femme effleura son torse de la main sentant les battements de cœur faibles et espacés. Rassurée la sirène continua sa recherche.

Battant des jambes histoire de ne pas se laisser engourdir par le froid, elle examina le corps devant elle. Il n'était pas du genre à cacher quelque chose de sacré dans son caleçon (c'est ce qu'elle se dit essayant de ne pas mourir d'exaspération en se disant qu'elle n'en était pas si sûre). Puis elle avisa ses mains, dans cet état d'inconscience son corps était parfaitement détendu, alors pourquoi sa main droite était serrée au point que ses jointures soient blanchies par l'effort ?

Attrapant cette main, Thétis se dit qu'elle n'avait probablement aucune chance de la faire l'ouvrir, la pression de l'eau autour d'elle se fit si importante qu'une douleur commença à percer à l'arrière de son crâne et un goût de sang emplit sa bouche. Mais la sirène ne paniqua pas, car lorsqu'elle attrapa la main calleuse entre les siennes, la poigne sembla se détendre révélant le sceau tout froissé mais intact.

Lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, sa main la brûla la faisant à nouveau cracher un air qui devenait bien trop précieux. Forcément, elle aurait dut s'y attendre, en tant que soldate de Poséidon, le sceau la considérait comme une ennemie.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que la blonde le lâcha, allant même jusqu'à le serrer plus fort.

Pourquoi faisait elle ça ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à aider Athéna , encore moins en risquant sa vie dans ce coin paumé et dégueulasse.

Mais cette bataille, les concernait tous... Spectres, marinas et chevaliers. Et puis personne ne touchait à son Dragon des Mers. Personne.

Sentant ses côtes gémir sous la pression de l'eau et ayant l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, Thétis redoubla d'efforts se rapprochant du cœur des racines aquatiques du saule.

Le froid la gagnait de plus en plus mais la sirène ne se laissait pas faiblir.

Puis sous l'eau, sur une immense racine au centre, Thétis y vit un miroir. La surface parfaitement polie renvoyait une image qui la fit frissonner.

Assise sur un trône de glace une femme la regardait, autant une moitié de son visage jeune était d'une beauté surnaturelle autant l'autre était complètement pourrie, révélant à certains endroits le crâne blanc.

Les yeux étaient entièrement noirs, se démarquant particulièrement sur ce visage pâle et abîmé. Thétis paniqua pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait plongé dans cette eau, son cœur ralentissait tandis qu'elle regardait ce visage.

Se reprenant, la blonde réfléchit à toute allure tout en luttant contre le courant pour s'approcher du miroir, sentant le froid envahir peu à peu la totalité de son corps.

Il devait s'agir d'Hel en Nifhleim. Et la déesse la voyait aussi clairement que le faisait Thétis.

Celle ci tout en luttant s'approchait de plus en plus du miroir, mais plus elle s'en approchait plus son cœur résonnait dans son crâne après de longues secondes.

La sirène ne sut jamais si ce fût dans un acte de bonté de Damona si elle sentit le courant et la pression disparaître lui permettant d'apposer le sceau ou si sombrant dans une semie-conscience elle avait fini par y parvenir.

Mais sa main ensanglantée et brûlée parvint à apposer le papier sacré. A nouveau un petit rire résonna autour d'elle tandis que les symboles apparaissaient recouvrant l'ensemble de la racine.

Dans une dernière montée d'adrénaline, Thétis rejoint Kanon dont la chaîne s'était désagrégée et le tira avec elle jusqu'à la surface qui lui sembla beaucoup moins loin. Ce fût presque dans un cri qu'elle émergea aspirant l'air qui lui avait tant manqué.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place.

Shaina couverte de sang et se tenant le flanc, essayait d'éviter les attaques de Mélusine qui cherchait à la couler.

Mais le visage de l'amazone eut un grand sourire victorieux en voyant Thétis qui soutenait le corps inerte de Kanon.

« - Hé ! Mélusine, j'ai gagné ton jeu. »

Se retournant la fée des eaux eut un cri de rage tandis que Thétis s'empressait de se rapprocher de la rive entrant ainsi sous la protection de Nemain.

Mais à chacun de ses pas dans l'eau vaseuse, la jeune femme se rendait compte des dégâts qu'elle avait subi sous la pression de l'eau et à cause des multiples chocs.

Elle était au bord de l'hypothermie, épuisée, elle souffrait de multiples fractures, aux bras, aux jambes et aux côtes, une de ses mains était lacérées et brûlée profondément par le sceau.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à prêter main forte à Shaina.

« - Une promesse est une promesse. »

D'un geste de la main Mélusine frôla l'eau, une dizaine de seconde plus tard, le corps de Milo flottait à cet endroit.

Shaina s'illumina, elle était amochée, l'étreinte de Mélusine lui avait brisé trois côtes qu'elle maintenait plus ou moins en place grâce à son cosmos, la fée l'avait envoyée heurter un rocher et la jeune femme se demandait si elle n'avait pas une commotion aussi parce que sa vue devenait floue de temps en temps. Sans parler des multiples morsures que lui avait infligée la fée et qui lui avait fait perdre pas mal de sang. Cependant elle tenait bon.

Méfiante elle avança en direction de la fée qui s'écarta sur son chemin la laissant prendre le corps de Milo qui flottait.

Lui aussi était clairement amoché mais Shaina eut l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi beau. De dos à Mélusine, elle ne vit pas le rictus qui étirait les lèvres de Mélusine qui dans un silence parfait et sans le moindre remous la suivie, alors que de toute sa hauteur, la fée se dressait pour entraîner une dernière fois sous l'eau Shaina et Milo, le cri de Thétis fit avoir un étrange réflexe à Shaina :

« - DERRIERE TOI ! »

La Serpentaire avait alors poussé Milo dans l'eau le mettant dans la zone protégée par Nemain qui regardait tout cela parfaitement immobile, Thétis l'avait alors tiré sur la rive, sachant que si elle le laissait couler Shaina ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs prévu la réaction de Mélusine et avait élaboré une stratégie. Une stratégie qui lui aurait sans doute valu nombres de savons de la part de certaines personnes, mais sur le moment Shaina s'en moqua.

La jeune femme était en rage, elle avait vu Marine pleurer, Geist désespérer, le Sanctuaire paniquer, elle s'était senti anéantie de l'intérieur plusieurs fois, avait vu la souffrance sur le visage de Thétis. Elle avait vu ses compagnons blessés à mort, frissonnant des dangers qu'ils avaient dû affronter.

Ce fût donc avec un rictus qu'elle leva les mains en l'air, une foudre pourpre se propageant entre ses doigts et ses ongles.

Elle invoqua tout son cosmos intérieur, elle savait qu'il ne fonctionnait pas directement ici, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne fonctionnait pas du tout. La femme aux yeux d'émeraudes savait aussi pertinemment que si cela fonctionnait elle risquait d'y passer, son armure qui la protégeait de l'électricité qu'elle utilisait habituellement avait perdu presque la totalité de son pouvoir de protection, sans parler du fait qu'elle se trouvait autant dans l'eau que son adversaire. Mais ce fût sans regret qu'elle hurla en plongeant ses mains dans l'eau :

« - Thunder CLAW ! »

Thétis voulu amorcer un pas en direction de l'eau mais elle trébucha et la main de Nemain la retint, la robe de la déesse pourtant auparavant d'un simple coton noir était à présent de satin ornée de plume de corbeau, ses yeux s'étaient assombrie et elle vit clairement la divinité grincer des dents.

Le brusque dégagement d'électricité dans l'eau avait créé de la vapeur et avec appréhension les deux femmes sur la berge scrutaient les ombres.

Puis bientôt deux silhouettes furent visibles, Shaina vacillait en se dirigeant vers la berge tandis qu'un corps immobile et sinueux flottait un mètre derrière elle.

Nemain eut un murmure tandis que Thétis s'effondrait à genoux de soulagement :

« - Hé bien... Pour vous avoir laissé en vie, Damona a dû vous prendre en affection. »

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée car soudain ranimé le corps de Mélusine fonça sur Shaina qui avait enfin atteint la berge plus morte que vive.

La Serpentaire n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta alors de regarder droit dans les yeux la fée dont une partie du visage avait brûlé, Shaina ferma les yeux attendant le coup fatal, juste heureuse que ses amis et Milo soient sous la protection de Nemain.

Mais le coup fatal ne vint jamais, du sang éclaboussa son visage et surprise Shaina rouvrit les yeux tandis qu'un buste tombait en arrière devant elle. Un buste dénué de tête.

Reculant, elle se cogna à une paire de jambe, se retournant elle aperçu Nemain qui léchait ses lèvres tâchées du sang de la fée.

« - Les celtes ne jouent pas sur les mots, tu l'as oublié une fois de trop Mélusine. »

D'une poigne solide Nemain hissa Shaina hors de l'eau. Celle ci luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience, l'eau semblait avoir bloqué la foudre autour d'elle l'empêchant ainsi de subir la quasi totalité de son attaque. Mais la guerrière avait perdu plus de sang que ce qu'elle pensait et avait des vertiges.

Mais elle était forte et arriva à rester consciente. Nemain de sa main qui ne tenait pas une longue épée fine à la lame noire et ouvragée l'aida à se relever.

D'un claquement de doigts la déesse ranima les corps devant elle, il y eut des quintes de toux, de l'eau crachée aussi.

Les quatre chevaliers se levèrent en sursaut en garde, le regard perdu tandis que Shaina voyait Thétis effondrée dans un coin et inconsciente. Elle même luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience, déjà les voix lui semblaient extrêmement lointaines.

Puis la poigne forte de la déesse qui la soutenait la poussa dans des bras qui l'accueillirent se refermant sur elle par réflexe, levant les yeux elle en rencontra d'autres aigue-marine complètement paumés et une voix un peu rauque lui parvint à travers les brumes qui commençaient à envahir son cerveau et sa vue :

« - Shaina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Puis elle perdit connaissance.


	14. Chapter 14

_J'avais un peu disparue, j'avoue. Bref, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic et merci à tous ceux qui m'auront fait savoir qu'ils l'apprécient! Kiss_

 _Narcys ~_

Chapitre 15

Lorsque Shaina s'éveilla après deux jours d'inconscience totale, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'arracher les perfusions qu'elle avait au bras et qui la tiraillaient atrocement.

Elle détestait ces trucs au plus haut point.

Forcément la machine se mit à biper faisant sursauter Milo qui avait piqué du nez à côté d'elle sans qu' elle ne l'ai vu, encore ensommeillée.

Un bandage entourait sa tête et au tiraillement de son flanc, de sa cuisse et de son cou elle sentait qu'elle avait été pas mal recousue. Elle devait sans doute ressembler à une momie.

Puis se tournant elle faillit crier de surprise en voyant Milo les grands yeux ouverts qui la regardait étrangement.

Saisie, la jeune femme avait la bouche entrouverte et le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, la mémoire lui retombant dans l'instant sur la tête.

« - Les médecins vont pas tarder à débarquer. »

« - Milo ! »

Dans un geste d'affection assez rare, la jeune femme sauta dans les bras du Scorpion qui par réflexe la rattrapa mais leur poids les fit tomber en arrière la chaise et eux avec.

Ainsi Shaina se retrouva assise à califourchon sur le torse de Milo qui la regardait ayant l'impression d'halluciner.

Mais tandis que la jeune femme se disait que si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, ils auraient du mal à expliquer cette situation, elle rencontra le regard bleu acier de Milo qui la fit frissonner, la faisant basculer et amortissant sa chute, il se retrouva au dessus d'elle et se pencha pour goûter ses lèvres. Surprise Shaina ne chercha pas à se débattre, allant elle même à sa rencontre.

Le baiser fut tendre les surprenant d'abord tous les deux, peu habitués étant tous les deux des êtres de passion.

Mais l'explosion de sensations que cela produisit entre eux était amplement suffisante. Entrouvrant les lèvres et mettant ses mains autour du cou du Scorpion pour l'attirer à elle, Shaina fit vite évoluer les choses, leur baiser devenant fiévreux leur donnant l'impression de les transporter ailleurs.

Agacé par le bruit des machines tout en continuant à embrasser l'amazone qui était concentrée et en demandait toujours plus, d'une main et d'antarès Milo détruisit les machines qui grésillèrent.

Heureusement que la veille Thétis avait piqué un scandale à l'hôpital pour sortir d'ici malgré Kanon et Poséidon qui s'étaient tué à essayer de la faire rester sur place.

Mais personne ne résistait à une femme enragée, ni un dieu ni un chevalier d'or.

A bout de souffle Shaina et Milo se séparèrent. La jeune femme était hésitante, elle s'était précipité mais Milo n'était pas n'importe qui, s'il la considérait comme une de ses nombreuses conquêtes elle serait bien plus blessée que ce qu'elle voulait s'avouer.

Mais ce que dit le chevalier la fit rire et la rassura :

« - Wow... Et je me suis passé de toi toute ces années ? »

Mais alors que la jeune femme, le regard fiévreux allait lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, une porte s'ouvrit et la lumière s'éclaira.

Se tournant Shaina fusilla du regard Geist qui était entrée avec les infirmières qui avaient entendu le bip des machines et probablement leur explosion aussi. Comprenant le message dans le regard meurtrier de sa sœur de cœur, Geist attrapa les deux infirmières, fit demi tour et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Se retournant en espérant pouvoir retrouver les lèvres de Milo qui avaient ébauché un sourire satisfait aux intrus, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur.

Inquiet Milo s'écarta aussitôt la faisant soupirer de regret.

« - Saloperie de fée à queue de serpent... »

« - Si je l'avais entre les mains je la retuerais juste pour ce qu'elle nous empêche de faire. »

Milo et Shaina partageaient ce même regard fiévreux et plein de désir... Sauf qu'actuellement leurs corps étaient loin de supporter le moindre... exercice.

Le chevalier l'aida à se relever la retenant quand elle vacilla, profiteur, il lui vola un baiser, soupirant contre ses lèvres.

Sa tête lui faisait mal mais visiblement tous ses os étaient ressoudés, ne restaient que de petites douleurs, dues aux plaies recousues.

« - Qui c'est qui m'a réparée ? »

« - Cadeau d'Athéna pour nous avoir sauvé la vie et avoir maintenu le Sanctuaire au maximum de sa forme. »

« - On dirait que la gamine devient mature... Thétis va bien ? »

Milo eut un soupir, il avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer maintenant qu'il avait goûté aux lèvres de Shaina sans parler de toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête à présent mais il se força à se concentrer pour lui fournir les réponses désirées.

« - C'est fou comme vous êtes solidaires, c'est la première chose qu'elle a demandé elle aussi en se réveillant. Elle va bien, mieux que Poséidon et Kanon qui se font un mouron pas possible pour elle. »

Shaina eut un petit rire qui fit sourire Milo. Et dire qu'il avait failli la perdre. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ces yeux brillant d'un éclat qui rendit immédiatement attentive Shaina.

« - Ne me frappe pas. »

« - Ne me tente pas. »

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il ne l'avait jamais dit, il s'était même juré qu'il ne le dirait jamais, sot qu'il l'était. Mais il savait à quel point c'était nécessaire.

« - Je t'aime. »


End file.
